On Top
by Spunky0ne
Summary: AU...Byakuya inherits the family business and struggles to keep it afloat as a crafty Sousuke Aizen moves in and tries to take over. Aizen/Byakuya, Renji/Tetsuya/Grimmjow.
1. Inheritance

**On Top**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(**_**An AU Aizen/Bya, Renji/Tetsuya in which Byakuya inherits the family music business that has been producing opera type entertainers for centuries, but finds that funds are lacking. He pins his hopes on shy, beautiful cousin Tetsuya and studio musician Renji to keep the business afloat. But when Renji takes Tetsuya to a club to 'loosen him up' and he is seen/heard by Aizen Sousuke, the notorious owner of a rival talent agency, things take a turn for the angsty**_**.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Inheritance**

Byakuya walked through the elegantly detailed cherrywood front door of Kuchiki Family Studios, feeling that even though he had been in and out of the building thousands of times since he was a child, it was like the first time again. It was the first time he had entered the place since his grandfather's death the week before, and as had been the case upon the death of his father (the shining star in the history of the famed company), there was an empty space...chiefly in the large, well appointed owner/manager's office, that now belonged to him.

He sighed softly and approached the front desk, where his cousin, Tetsuya, sat, reading and signing off on company financials and payroll documents. Tetsuya looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," he said, brushing a few errant strands of black hair away from his eyes, "It is good to have you back."

"Arigato, watashi no itoko, and how are the financials looking?"

Tetsuya sighed and shook his head, riling the restrained hairs held back by his hair tie.

"They do not look stellar. The board has been rather free-wheeling while your grandfather was ill and you were at his bedside. Byakuya-sama, things are getting out of hand. The board has taken too many liberties and we are not representing as many entertainers as we were. We need someone to lift the company up...to bring the talent back to us."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "And I have a few ideas about that."

Tetsuya looked back at him curiously. Byakuya turned his head to look into his office.

"Please let me know when Renji arrives. I want to meet with the two of you."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

"I have a meeting with the board members, but it should be taken care of relatively quickly. I will speak with the two of you after that."

"Hai."

Byakuya turned on his heel and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. Tetsuya returned to his work, sighing softly as his eyes pored over the pages and his analytical mind tried to work out something to suggest to Byakuya in their meeting. He was so involved in his work, that he didn't even look up as the door opened and Renji Abarai walked in. The tall, handsome, tattooed redhead smiled as he spotted Byakuya's beautiful, conservatively dressed cousin. Noting that Tetsuya was too hard at work to notice him, he walked to the desk and sat down on the papers that the younger man was working on. Tetsuya paused and looked up at the rugged looking and punk styled musician through narrowed eyes.

"Abarai-san, will you kindly stand for a moment? You've sat on my financials."

Renji grinned and nicked the hair tie out of Tetsuya's long, wavy hair, making it drop down around his shoulders. Tetsuya gazed at him quietly, refusing to be baited.

"That's better," said Renji, "You should wear your hair down. It looks really sexy that way."

"Abarai-san, please. The board is here meeting. I do not want any of them to see me out of uniform."

Renji shook his head and sighed, watching as the younger man captured the fallen strands of silken hair and worked them back into the hair tie. As he finished, the board room door opened and a dour looking member of the Kuchiki family stepped out. He frowned at Renji's casual attire, and more deeply at the closeness of the redhead's posterior to Tetsuya's folded hands. Tetsuya pulled his hands away and put them in his lap, then blushed and looked down at the reports as Renji stood.

"Shoot," said the redhead, "Those guys are so darned severe! I hope I didn't get you into any trouble."

Tetsuya shook his head and kept his eyes on the papers in front of him.

"They only notice I am alive when I do something they do not like. They live to torment me...especially Orochi-san."

"Fuck, I _hate_ that guy," commented Renji, "Why are they all so down on you?"

Tetsuya bit his lip, not feeling at liberty to discuss family problems. Instead, he gave the redhead his usual answer.

"It is complicated."

"Yeah?" said Renji, "Well, why don't you go out with me after work and we'll talk about it? I'm sure that, given enough time, you could explain it to me."

Tetsuya's blush deepened.

"I do not think so, Abarai-san," he said softly, "I am required to follow strict rules as part of my position here. The board only accepted me because of Byakuya-sama. They are just waiting for me to do something wrong so that they can take this job and everything else away from me."

Renji started to say more, but was interrupted as Byakuya emerged from his office.

"Ah, Renji, you are here. Good. Will you and Tetsuya wait in my office, please?"

"Yeah, sure," said Renji, gazing at Byakuya's perfectly tailored suit, "What are you doing? Finally getting rid of those bums?"

"Those 'bums' are all family, and it is in our charter that all segments of the family must be represented on the board. However, they have overstepped their boundaries, taking advantage of my grandfather's illness. They are about to pay for that!"

"Heh," chuckled Renji, "I wouldn't want be them right now!"

The comment brought the slightest of smirks to Byakuya's lips as he turned away and headed into the boardroom. Renji glanced at Tetsuya and nodded.

"Well," he said questioningly, "He said to wait in his office. You coming?"

"Hmmm," said the younger man, slipping the financials into a folder and placing them in a locked cabinet.

He stood and followed the redhead into Byakuya's office, where he sat down and Renji leaned against the wall, looking down at the pretty strands of Tetsuya's hair that had trickled out of the hair tie and decorated the white flesh along the side of his neck.

_He's so damned cute with those big blue eyes, and with his hair let down. I'll bet that's why those stuck up bastards make him wear it up like that! But why do they act like that towards him? Tetsuya's shy as a kitten...not aggressive at all. But I guess that puts them at odds with him. Maybe with them, it's kill or be killed. Poor kid..._

Tetsuya noticed Renji staring, but kept his hands in his lap and his eyes lowered as they waited for Byakuya. At one point, the sound of raised voices floated into the room and the two young men exchanged curious glances.

"I wonder what's going on in there," mused Renji.

Tetsuya blinked and shrugged, but remained silent. Several minutes later, the boardroom door opened outside Byakuya's office, and the board members filed out, talking angrily amongst themselves.

"He cannot do this!" huffed one, "We had every right to do as we thought was best while he was tending to his grandfather. And if he wants to blame someone, he should blame that trashy, bastard cousin of his! If Soujun hadn't tried to step in when we had him taught a lesson, he would still be alive and we would not be in this predicament!"

Renji glanced at Tetsuya, whose head had lowered, and whose eyes had taken on a wounded look at their words. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to make the lovely young man smile again.

"Hey," he said softly, earning a guarded glance from Tetsuya, "Don't listen to them. They are just a bunch of snobby stuffed shirts. They don't know shit."

Tetsuya bit gently at his lip.

"But...I am afraid that they do," he whispered, looking miserable, "What they said...about Byakuya-sama's father coming to my father's aid...is true."

Renji sensed that, for once, Tetsuya didn't seem to be able to hold back, and he decided to push.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down in the chair beside the younger man and turning to face him, "What happened?"

Tetsuya kept his eyes focused on his slender, graceful fingers.

"My father and Soujun were first cousins, who grew up together at the family mansion. They were close from the time that they were small. And both inherited the family talent for singing. Soujun quickly became the company's rising star, and Takao, my father, was nearly as talented, but not so interested in a singing career. Soujun took on the life of an opera singer, while my father studied to become an investigative reporter. But every now and then, the family would make demands on my father to come and perform with Soujun. He did so, to keep the peace, but his heart was not in it. Well, it happened that he met a girl of more common descent, who was also a reporter, and because they knew that the family would object, they eloped. Soon after, my mother became pregnant."

He swallowed hard and blinked to clear his eyes.

"My father knew he shouldn't come back, but he missed Soujun horribly, so he brought my mother...and he tried to smooth things over. But...some among the family called him a disgrace for abandoning the family and marrying beneath him...taking a job that was not appropriate for someone of his standing. They set him up to be beaten...but...things went very wrong when Soujun found out what they were going to do and went to intervene."

Tetsuya's blue eyes closed, and a tear escaped the corner of one.

"The men didn't know which man was which, and Soujun refused to tell them. My father tried to, but the men began to beat them both. Soujun was fatally injured and died then and there. My father died in the hospital. Byakuya-sama was only a teen himself, but he convinced his grandfather to take in my mother and, when I was born a little less than a year later, me. My mother was often ill after that...and our finances dwindled. But, by the time she died, we had nothing. Kuchiki Ginrei had taken us in as a kindness and he was paying our bills by the time my mother died. But...others among the family despised me because they blamed my mother and me for Soujun's death. They took advantage of Ginrei's advanced age and manipulated things so that I was obligated to work to pay the family company back for money they claimed Ginrei borrowed from the family business to pay for our expenses. I have been working to pay off that debt ever since. The board deducts rent for me staying at the mansion, and they have a set of behavioral rules I must follow."

"Not anymore," said Byakuya's voice from the doorway.

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya exclaimed, turning his sapphire eyes onto his cousin, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, watashi no itoko," said Byakuya, "I have used part of my inheritance to buy your freedom from them."

"What?" gasped Tetsuya, "What do you mean? You...?"

"I forced them to claim how much you owed, and I paid it. You are free of them. You no longer have to pay them most of what you earn."

"I cannot believe this!" Tetsuya said, shaking his head and trembling, "B-byakuya-sama, I don't know what to say! How could you...? How much? I will...I will never be able to pay you back, and I..."

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"You do not have to pay me back, Tetsuya," he assured the younger man, "But...what I would ask, now that you are free of their rules is...will you train to perform for the company?"

Renji's eyes widened.

"Tetsuya," he said, looking at him as though through a new lens, "I didn't even know you sang! You never said anything...never made so much as a peep, here!"

Tetsuya met Renji's eyes quietly, but said nothing.

"He was forbidden to sing anywhere outside of the mansion...as part of his contract with the company."

"What?" said Renji, incredulously, "That's fucking crazy! Insane! That's gotta break some kinda law...at least..."

"Renji," said Byakuya, "You have worked for the company for several years, so you know that the family does not hold much by what the law says. They are, in a manner of speaking, their own lawmakers. And they have gotten away with a lot while my grandfather was in decline. If he hadn't fallen ill, they would never have gotten away with what they did to Tetsuya."

"Or what they did to you, Byakuya-sama," added Tetsuya.

Renji blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Byakuya shot Tetsuya a look of warning, and the younger man went quiet, looking back at Byakuya apologetically.

"Never mind," Byakuya said, "The important thing is that the company is going to need new talent, and we cannot afford to use the usual avenues. We need someone from within the family."

"What about you?" Renji asked, "I've heard you sing, Byakuya. You're..."

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I have to watch those board members like a hawk to make sure that they do not do any more damage. Besides, Tetsuya is younger, and will have a bright future in the industry."

He glanced at Tetsuya, who looked back at him, his large, sapphire eyes uncertain.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "I thought that you wanted very much to pursue a career in music."

"I do," said Tetsuya, still looking somewhat dazed, "It is just that...it is happening so suddenly. But...thank you, Byakuya-sama! Thank you so much for this opportunity! I am so grateful!"

"All right!" laughed Renji, "This calls for a celebration. What do you say, boss?"

Byakuya smiled, but shook his head and gave Renji a knowing look.

"I have to work late...however, you are welcome to have dinner with my cousin, if he is willing, and if you remember that you will both be in the studio, working tomorrow. So do not stay out all night."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, blushing, "I don't know...I..."

"Aw, come on, Tetsuya," said Renji, "We won't go far, I promise. And I'll have you back in time to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

"Ah...well, all right, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said in a flustered tone, "I suppose I do need to eat anyway..."

"Good," said the redhead, "Come on. I know just the place!"

He dragged the younger man to his feet, then frowned at him.

"But...before we go..."

He snatched the hair tie out of Tetsuya's hair and watched it fall free around his shoulders.

"Abarai-san!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"I think it looks rather more natural," Byakuya said approvingly, "And we can talk more about hair styles and such when we meet tomorrow."

"Now, let's get these outta the way," Renji said, removing Tetsuya's tie and unbuttoning several buttons.

Then, he unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled them up.

"Much better," the redhead said, nodding, "Like _he_ said, much more natural."

Tetsuya glances uncertainly at Byakuya, who gave him an approving nod.

"Very well, then. Shall we go?" Tetsuya asked.

"Sure," said Renji, "Come on."

Tetsuya followed him out of the building and down into the parking garage. He paused as they came to Renji's red sports car, then climbed in and sat nervously in the passenger seat as they sped out of the parking garage and across town. Renji stole glances at the younger man as he drove, admiring his wavy, layered black hair and lovely profile. Tetsuya cleared his throat softly and tried to ignore the redhead's staring. But as they pulled into a crowded parking lot and Renji parked, Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"Abarai-san, this is..."

"Yeah," said Renji, "It's a dance club. But they do serve dinner...if you're hungry. Come on."

Tetsuya looked as though he wanted to object, but then followed him into the crowded club.

"Hey," said Renji, "It looks like it's amateur night."

"Oh," said Tetsuya.

"Hey," said the redhead, "Let's do it. Let's compete!"

"Wh-what?" said Tetsuya, "Abarai-san, I don't think that's..."

Come on!" Renji said, dragging him towards the entry area.

He pored over the songs and chose two.

"You know these, ne?" he asked Tetsuya.

"W-well, yes, but..."

"Good, come on, Tetsuya. It's about time you cut loose a bit and had some fun."

"Ah..."

Tetsuya went breathless for a moment as Renji dragged him to the stage and whispered something to the announcer, who nodded and set up the songs.

"Abarai-san," Tetsuya said nervously, "I've never done this in front of people!"

"So...you're going to have to get used to it. And the people here are drunk off their asses, so they won't give a fuck if you're a little off key. Just relax and go for it, Tetsuya. You know the songs. Just have fun with it."

Tetsuya froze for a moment as the announcer introduced them, and the stage lights blinded him. He felt an impulse to run, but was stayed by Renji's hand on his shoulder as the redhead began to sing the introduction to the number. But, a moment later, the song rolled into his part, and Tetsuya's voice rose up in harmony with Renji's.

And down in the throng of dancers, and further back in the tables, people paused at the sound, and looked up at the two men on the stage. Heads nodded, and the people on the dance floor smiled and began to move again.

Renji slipped his arms around Tetsuya as they continued to sing, and coaxed the younger man's body to move with the music as Renji worked the melody and Tetsuya's sweet harmony seemed to float on top of it. And as the music went on, Tetsuya calmed, and began to move more with Renji, until the two were dancing and singing, and the younger man was smiling beautifully and, for the first time Renji remembered, looking like he was really having a good time.

The first song ended, and applause broke out all around them. The announcer sent them quickly into a second number, then a third.

And all the while as they sang and danced together, a brown eyed man with brown hair, a strand of which ran wickedly down between his narrowed eyes, watched quietly, his eyes studying Tetsuya carefully. He leaned over and touched the arm of his blue haired companion.

"Grimmjow," he said softly, "I want you to go up and introduce yourself. Get them to come over here when they are finished."

"Yeah, okay, boss."

The man's lips frowned and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes rebelliously, but in the end, he backed down.

"I'll be right back," he said, "Aizen-sama."


	2. We Meet Again

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

**(Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Spunky loves ya! Enjoy the new chapter!)**

Renji slipped an arm around Tetsuya as the two descended the stage steps, still somewhat breathless from their exertions during the impromptu performance.

"You're incredible!" Renji said appreciatively, "Tetsuya-san, you are _amazing_! It's a fucking crime that those old bastards have kept you under their thumb all of this time. But now that Byakuya paid your debt, you don't have to listen to them anymore."

"Well," sighed the younger man, "to some extent, but it isn't like they won't still find ways to make my life miserable."

"But why?" asked Renji, shaking his head, "You didn't do anything. You had nothing to say about who your father fell in love with. They had no right to blame you."

"But sometimes what is right does not influence what some powerful people will do. This is what has kept me under their control, and it is what caused Byakuya-sama and I to lose our fathers."

The volume of the music rose up again as the two reached the dance floor, and realizing that talking would likely be impossible, Renji spun Tetsuya onto the dance floor, keeping his arms around the younger man as they soaked in the heavy, rhythmic beat of the music and moved with it. Renji's lively red-brown eyes became affectionate as they took in the lovely and long awaited view of Tetsuya, his wavy hair loose and moving with him, bright sapphire eyes shining, his lips smiling shyly and his slender, shapely body held close to Renji's and moving freely to the scintillating beat of the music.

"Gods, Tetsuya," he sighed, glad for the loud music that made it necessary for him to nearly brush his lips against his beautiful date's ear as he spoke, "I could kill them for keeping a beauty like you locked away in that damned mansion and treated like a slave!"

"Renji-san..." Tetsuya said, gazing up into Renji's eyes, "It wasn't so bad, really. It is not like they abused me. And I wasn't lonely, because I always had Byakuya-sama to turn to. He is nineteen years older, but he always seemed like a big brother...and perhaps, a friend to me. He protected me as much as anyone could have. And now, he has gone to such lengths to free me from their control."

"Huh, yeah, he's great," Renji agreed, "But you should have been able to make your own choices about things. Tetsuya, there is a whole world out here that you have yet to experience. You've missed so much, growing up like you did!"

Tetsuya gave him a melting smile.

"I haven't missed so much. And what I have, Renji-san will make sure I experience with him, ne?"

Renji froze, staring raptly into Tetsuya's shining eyes and aching with pent up emotion.

_Damn it...for how long have I wanted to be with him this way? To make him relax and let his hair down, to see him smile, sing, dance and enjoy life? And for how long have I wanted to hold him close...to kiss that pretty mouth...to love that sweet, sensuous body?_

_Fuck..._

He barely realized he had closed the distance between them, when he felt his lips pressed warmly against someone else's, and he was shocked at feeling the other person's lips respond. The two stopped dancing and wrapped their arms around each other, exchanging several long, slow kisses before Tetsuya broke away, smiling and blushing cutely.

"Renji-san," he said shyly, "I don't know if we should do this. It is true that Byakuya-sama has freed me to some extent. But I am still a member of the family. And they reach their hands into all of our lives."

"Hell, except Byakuya's, right?" Renji chuckled, "He seems to be able to work them."

"To some extent," Tetsuya admitted, accepting Renji's arms as they wrapped around him and the two began dancing again, "But...even he knows that there are boundaries that the board will not allow to be crossed. I dare not take too many liberties, just because the rules have been eased for me."

Tetsuya caught his breath in surprise as a strong arm curled around his waist, and pulled him free of Renji. He was brought close to another young man, with shocking blue hair and eyes, a wide, toothy grin, slender body, and a wild, deeply masculine scent that piqued Tetsuya's senses almost alarmingly.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" Renji snapped, reaching for Tetsuya, "Let go of my date!"

Grimmjow laughed and spun Tetsuya away as two other men grabbed Renji's arms and restrained him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" cried Tetsuya, trying to pull away.

"Easy, sweetheart," Grimmjow said, holding on to him tightly and turning him in Aizen's direction, "I just want a dance. I'll give you back when I'm done. Besides, my boss over there wants to talk to you for a minute."

"Your...boss?" Tetsuya said frowning.

He looked more closely at Grimmjow and inhaled sharply in surprise.

"You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" he breathed in surprise.

"Yeah," said the blue-haired man, smiling in approval, "You recognize me now, ne?"

"I know of you, yes," said Tetsuya, shifting slightly in his grasp, "You are the lead singer of the group _Espada_. But I must warn you that I know all about you and that shark of a manager you have. I am not interested in you or in anything that Aizen Sousuke has to say!"  
"Aww, don't get bitchy," complained Grimmjow, "Come on over and just talk to the man for a moment. He just saw you singing and thought that he might be able to give you a leg up...musically speaking, that is. If you're interested in other types of fun, I can certainly help you out..."

"Let go of me, you freaks!" Renji yelled, throwing off one of the men holding him.

Grimmjow turned his head slightly and laughed, then grunted in surprise and pain as Tetsuya's knee connected with his privates, and he doubled over, gasping. Tetsuya broke away and started towards Renji, but froze as a hand took hold of his shoulder and turned him around. He raised his hands to protect himself, but reeled as he found himself looking up into Aizen Sousuke's dark brown eyes. He swallowed hard, staring up at Aizen as the music stopped and the dancers froze.

"Will you come to my table for a moment?" Aizen asked, seeming not to notice the attention, "I only wish to speak to you briefly and then you may be on your way."

Not leaving time for an answer, he turned Tetsuya towards the table and guided him to a chair in the corner. He sat down next to Tetsuya on one side and a second large man sat down on the other side. Around them the music began to play again.

Aizen smiled enigmatically.

"Don't mind Yammy," he reassured the younger man, "He is just a bodyguard."

The two men holding Renji back, walked him to the table and shoved him into a chair.

"Why, hello, Renji," said Aizen, "It's been a while. How are you these days?"

"Fine, no thanks to you, you son of a bitch. It's because of you that I had to..."

"...leave your band and make a life as a poor studio musician. I remember," said Aizen, "You know, that whole mess was very avoidable. Had you not been so intractable, I would have..."

"I don't give a shit about that," Renji said hotly, "What do you want with my friend?"

Aizen turned his eye on Tetsuya and his smile returned.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a lovely voice, and that you are quite a good dancer. Are you a professional?"

Tetsuya frowned.

"I am someone who knows who you are and is not interested in anything you have to say, Aizen Sousuke!" he said firmly, "Renji and I came here to enjoy ourselves, not to be cornered by you and your band of ruffians."

"So...you know of me. How, exactly? Did you hear it from your boyfriend, Renji? I think his view of things is somewhat biased."

"Everyone in the music industry knows who you are," Tetsuya said, standing, "And we know what a snake you are too! You and those vipers, Gin and Tousen! You take advantage of anyone and everyone gullible enough to listen to your lies, but you'll not find one like that in me!"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly as Aizen's hand wrapped around his wrist and a recovered Grimmjow shoved him back into the chair. Grimmjow's hand tightened painfully and Tetsuya winced.

"You are...in the industry?" Aizen asked, "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern," said a low, malevolent voice from behind Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man turned to face the one joining them, then released Tetsuya's wrist and doubled over, dropping to his knees as the newcomer drove a fist into his midsection, then quickly threw down the two other men who moved to attack him.

"Byakuya?" Aizen said, coming to his feet and staring at the lovely, raven-haired man as Yammy stepped in between them.

Aizen glanced up at the big man and motioned for him to sit back down. Yammy reclaimed his seat, but kept his eye on Byakuya, watching closely as Aizen went on.

"It has been...a _very_ long time since I saw your beautiful face. How are you?"

"Much better for the lack of your interference in my life. And I will be better still when my cousin and I are no longer in your presence," Byakuya said, taking hold of Tetsuya and bringing him to his feet.

"Your cousin," said Aizen appreciatively, "No wonder then, ne? He is a Kuchiki, and so by definition born into this sort of thing. But...I don't remember ever hearing of him before...and believe me, I know all of your family's talented performers. I rarely miss a performance. But _this_ young man has been carefully kept out of the public eye, hasn't he? I wonder why? And I wonder why he appears now, when your family's company is in such upheaval."

"None of that is any of your business," Byakuya said, frowning, "And neither my cousin, nor I have anything more to say to you. Stay away from Tetsuya and stay away from me! You have done all of the damage that you are going to do to us!"

He turned on his heel, dragging Tetsuya along with him as Renji surged out of his chair, glared furiously at Aizen, then followed. Aizen watched quietly as they left, his brown eyes contemplative.

"I ought to kick the _shit_ out of that guy and his little bitch cousin too!" hissed Grimmjow.

"You are not to touch them," Aizen said warningly.

He nodded to the two men who had restrained Renji.

"Shawlong, Edrad," he went on, "I want you to follow them and watch them. Report in regularly."

He paused for a moment, gazing at Grimmjow's enraged face.

"And you," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I want you to prepare a song...a duet...for you and Kuchiki Tetsuya. Make it gold...no...platinum, Grimmjow."

The blue-haired man scowled, but knew better than to argue.

"And Grimmjow," Aizen continued, "Stay close to him. Break down his barriers. Be kind to him. I have a feeling that he is going to be made vulnerable soon. Be ready. Be there for him when his world crashes down around him."

Grimmjow laughed sarcastically.

"Like you were _there_ for Byakuya?" he asked.

Aizen turned a warning eye on him.

"No," he said quietly, "I don't want this one ruined. I just want him to work for _me_. Reel him in carefully. I don't want him damaged."

"Whatever you say, boss. But...hey, if you want me to 'be there for him,' does that mean I can...you know, _educate_ him?"

Aizen smirked.

"You may seek whatever sexual pleasures you want with him. Just...make sure that his voice and body are suitable for performance."

"Should I offer him anything...'recreational?'

"No. No drugs. You know how I hate the way they come to interfere later on. Keep him clean and in working order."

"Okay, boss," Grimmjow laughed, "I think I can do that."

"Watch out for Abarai. Remember, he knows more than the usual outsider. And Byakuya seems to have placed him close to Tetsuya as a kind of 'protector.' So..."

"Don't worry about him," Grimmjow said with certainty, "I can handle it."

"See that you do," Aizen said, sighing, "We could make a lot of money if this goes well. So let's not make any mistakes this time."

He thought again of the lovely, raven-haired man and sighed again, closing his eyes.

"I hate seeing good things wasted..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am...so sorry, Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya said breathlessly as his cousin let go of his hand and he followed Byakuya to a waiting limousine, "I..."

"Come, Tetsuya," Byakuya said tersely, "We will talk on the way home."

He glanced back over his shoulder at Renji, who was running to catch up with them.

"I am disappointed in you, Abarai," the raven-haired CEO said in a low, angry tone, "When I said that it was acceptable for you and Tetsuya to go out to dinner, this is not what I had in mind. You should never have brought him here."

"Hey," Renji objected, "I'm sorry, really, Kuchiki-san. It's just a night club. I was only taking Tetsuya out for dinner and dancing. I didn't know that bastard was going to show up and ruin things."

"Aizen Sousuke is always looking for new musicians to exploit. And after your own experience with his methods, you should have gotten out of there the moment you saw him. You should, in fact, have never set foot in that place, knowing that it is a favorite destination for his employees."

"Yeah, it was stupid for me to come here. I admit it and I told you. I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama. Really."

"Renji didn't do anything wrong, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, defensively, "We only sang and danced for a short time. We didn't..."

"You sang in public?" Byakuya said, stopping him, "Tetsuya despite the easing of the rules, you know that company employees are only supposed to sing after appropriate warmup and in the studio or onstage. Singing at a night club is not acceptable, under any circumstances! I know it seems harsh, but it really is important, especially now, when we are preparing to launch your musical career. Your entrance into the opera realm requires a certain reputation and aura...one that does not mesh well with singing and dancing in night clubs. I am sorry, but you have to understand...the field we are in..."

"I understand," Tetsuya said softly, "And again, I apologize. I will not act that way again in public. I assure you, Cousin."

"Very well," Byakuya said, his tone lightening somewhat, "Then, let us go home."

He glanced up at Renji dismissively.

"Good night, Renji. Do not be late tomorrow."

"Right," the redhead said, his eyes troubled, "Good night, Kuchiki-san, Tetsuya-san."

"Good night, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, slipping into the back of the limousine.

He remained silent as Byakuya slid in next to him and quietly directed the driver to take them home. Byakuya studied his downcast expression, hesitant to pursue his other concern, but without alternative.

"Tetsuya," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "There is something else that we need to discuss."

The younger man looked up at him warily.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," he said softly.

"You were seen kissing Abarai Renji."

Tetsuya's head lowered even more and he bit at his upper lip uncomfortably.

"You were having us watched?" he asked hesitantly.

"The family has all of us watched," Byakuya said, matter-of-factly, "You should know not to do such things publicly. It may be that right now, you are not under heavy scrutiny, but you will be soon. You...do not want to do anything...that may later be used against you."

"Are you forbidding me to see Renji-san?" Tetsuya asked, his voice shaking slightly, "Byakuya-sama, I thought that it was...all right with you."

"I assumed that the two of you were just friends. I did not realize that you were more."

"We only kissed for the first time today," Tetsuya said truthfully, "Although...Renji-san has long expressed interest in me. I was held back before by the rules. I had thought that when you freed me...it meant that...that I would have some choice about who I..."

"You do. However, you must be exceedingly careful, Tetsuya. If you wish to have a relationship with Renji, it must be kept private. The people in our field have to yield to a higher standard. You know this. I think that...in the first flushes of freedom, you only forgot for a moment. You were swept up in the lights and music...lured by someone colorful and inviting. But...you must remember. Such things don't always work out well. Before you decide to move forward in a relationship with Renji, you must consider that."

"You are speaking from experience, ne?" Tetsuya said, tears coming to his eyes, "This is why you have never joined the company and become a performer..."

Byakuya paused for a moment, his lips tightening, before yielding one hesitantly released word.

"Yes."

"He hurt you, somehow, didn't he?" Tetsuya queried tentatively, "Aizen Sousuke?"

The car came to a stop in front of Kuchiki estate.

"Come, Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "Let's go."


	3. In the Hay

**Chapter 3: In the Hay**

**(A request for Cherrywhirl and RebelYeller)**

Tetsuya gathered an armload of hay and carried it into an open stall, where a tall, blue-eyed black stallion stood waiting. He set the hay down and stood next to his mount as the horse took a mouthful and munched on it contentedly. Tetsuya rested against his side, thinking back to the night before.

"It was so sudden, Arashi..." he whispered to the horse, "Renji-san kissing me like that, then that vocalist from Espada grabbing me and upsetting everything. And now...now I can think of little but how good it felt to be held in Renji-san's arms, looking into his eyes, breathing in his scent like that and feeling his mouth on mine. I have never felt anything like what Renji-san makes me feel inside."

Arashi nuzzled the young man's cheek affectionately, then went back to munching quietly on his hay.

"_He_ warned me to be cautious in my relationship with Renji-san. And I got the feeling that although he was speaking to me, warning me...that he was really speaking to someone else...to himself at a younger age, perhaps. Arashi...he has never spoken to me or to anyone I know of about why he never became a performer. I have heard him sing, and his voice is like angelsong...beautiful and fluid, Arashi! It makes me wonder why he avoided becoming a vocalist. Music is in Byakuya-sama's heart...in his very soul. But he has never shared that gift, that one piece of Kuchiki Soujun's legacy that remains alive! Even now, with the company poised on the precipice and in danger of a great fall, he does not use this talent. Instead, he offers his place...a place that he very obviously should occupy...to me, a barely acknowledged family outcast. Why? Why does he so this?

He caught his breath in surprise as warm arms captured him suddenly from behind. Tetsuya turned in those arms and came face to face with the very person who had been monopolizing his earlier thoughts.

"R-renji-san!" he gasped as the redhead's arms tightened around him and Renji's mouth captured his and possessed it hungrily, "Renji-san...H-how did you get in here? The manor is guarded by..."

"You think those hired goons can stop me from going where I want to go? Kid, I've been breaking into places since you and me were both in diapers. But, uh, don't tell the boss that, okay?"

"Hmmm," Tetsuya huffed softly, nipping playfully at Renji's lips, "I would wager that Byakuya-sama is well aware of your _less than savory_ talents."

"Oh, bite your tongue!" Renji laughed, sucking Tetsuya's tongue into his mouth, then licking and sucking it shamelessly, as though he couldn't get enough of its sweetness.

"Hey," Tetsuya objected, gently extracting his tongue from between the redhead's attacking lips and teeth, "I need that! How am I...mmmf...supposed to sing if you...hah...devour that?"

"The only singing you're gonna do is the sounds you make when I make love to you and you feel so good, you can't hold back."

"R-renji-san!" Tetsuya gasped, blushing as he felt the other man's hands slip beneath his clothes," Oh! Oh, Byakuya-sama will _kill_ you if he finds out about this! I am supposed to be avoiding things that could cause a scandal. If anyone sees..."

"I'll just have to eat you alive," Renji said slyly, "and be careful to not leave any evidence."

"Renji-san! Renji-san, stop! Ah!"

Tetsuya's legs went weak as the redhead's mouth found his again and plundered it forcefully. He took a step back and found himself taken off of his feet and brought down into a bed of hay. On the other side of the stall, Arashi gave a soft horse laugh and turned a blue eye to watch the two.

"R-r...!"

Tetsuya was left breathless, his heart pounding so furiously, he thought it might burst inside him as Renji's mouth found his exposed throat and assaulted the area with warm licks, feisty nips and heavy suction.

"S-stop! The house guards!" Tetsuya gasped as Renji's rough fingers teased him beneath his shirt, "Renji-san!"

"I'll be quiet," the redhead hissed in his ear, making the soft, white earlobe blush hotly, "And if they catch me and beat the hell outta me for sneaking in, you can come and visit me in the hospital, okay?"

"You! You are...!"

Tetsuya broke off, inhaling sharply and tearing away from Renji as the barn door creaked open. The younger man was on his feet instantly, tucking his shirt in hastily and grabbing the currycomb. As Byakuya appeared in the barn entry, Renji fixed his clothing and reclined in the hay, chewing lazily on a piece of it as Tetsuya's cousin reached the stall and looked inside, then frowned.

"Renji," he said quietly, "I do not recall the house security announcing that you had arrived."

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," the redhead said, chuckling "It's just that I felt real bad about getting Tetsuya into trouble last night, so I came to apologize."

Byakuya's eyes traveled from the somewhat unkempt Renji to the madly blushing Tetsuya, who cleared his throat softly and continued grooming Arashi.

"I see," said Byakuya, "So, your way of apologizing to Tetsuya for scandalizing his good name is to come here and continue the assault on his character?"

"He didn't...do anything wrong," Tetsuya said shortly, "The last time I checked, I was allowed to have visitors."

"Yes, of course," Byakuya answered, "As long as they announce themselves properly and adhere to the house rules, you may have guests over."

A long silence rose up between the two as they locked eyes, Byakuya's glaring meaningfully and Tetsuya's radiating righteous anger. Renji looked from one to the other and decided it was best to try to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Ah...hey, sorry about being a bother, Boss."

"You aren't a bother," Tetsuya said firmly, "You are my guest."

"Y-yeah, well I um..."

"You are going riding, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

"I..."

"I will come with you," his cousin said, cutting him off, "Ikazuchi needs the exercise.

"Eh," said Renji, rising and brushing the stray wisps of hay from his clothes, "I have some things to do before work."

"Renji-san, you don't have to go."

"It's okay," the redhead assured him, "I'll see you at the studio."

"Goodbye, Renji," Byakuya said stiffly.

"See you later, Boss. See you later, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya said nothing, but turned away and collected Arashi's tack, then prepared the horse for riding, while Byakuya left to saddle his own mount. They met at the barn door and proceeded out of the barn and down the walking trail that led to the lake, near the mansion. Neither spoke as the two horses sensed their heavy mood and walked calmly alongside each other, knowing better than to misbehave while the two were so unsettled inside. It wasn't until the two men had reached the lake and found a place to recline in the shade of a weeping willow near the water's edge that Tetsuya gathered the nerve to speak of what had happened before.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, looking up through the tree branches and into the bright blue sky, "Why haven't you said anything? I would think that you would be in the midst of lecturing me by now."

"Do I need to lecture you?" Byakuya asked, gazing out over the placid surface of the lake, "Or can I expect that you already understand the position we are in?"

"I understand," Tetsuya confirmed, "But while I understand, I do not see what harm it does for me to take a lover! I am of age. And you have struck down most of the rules that prevented me from truly living for the past eighteen years. Did you do that, so that I would only have to forgo any happiness that I might have had? Do you have something against Renji? Against me?"

"Of course not," Byakuya said softly, "And I do not want you to have to give up your happiness for the sake of the company. I just think that you should be aware. Tetsuya, although many of the most famous entertainers are homosexual or bisexual, there are still many in positions of power who will disrespect you if too much attention is placed on your sexual preferences or your choice of partners. So, while I will not forbid you to see Renji, I also must insist that you be extremely cautious about when, where and how you express your affections."

"I understand," Tetsuya said softly.

"Do you?" Byakuya asked pointedly, "If so, I do not see why you would allow such a display as was going on in the barn when I arrived."

"What? We...we just..."

"I actually came in from the gardens, using the small door and left to enter more noisily, so as to give the two of you the time to recover yourselves."

"Oh..." Tetsuya said, flushing, "Byakuya-sama, I am sorry. I know that Renji shouldn't have sneaked in and that Arashi's stall was not the place for what happened. I let things get out of hand, and I apologize for that. I will talk to Renji and..."

"_I_ will talk to Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "As head of our family, it is expected that I will keep order within it."

"But, I can handle this!" Tetsuya insisted, "I told you I am sorry about what happened before. Why won't you let me show you that?"

Byakuya sighed softly and slipped a hand into his cousin's, squeezing gently and turning his head to look into Tetsuya's unhappy eyes.

"Tetsuya, I know the content of your heart. I know that you are sorry and that you will make sure that this does not happen again. I will only speak to Renji on your behalf so that the one speaking to him will not be distracted with his romantic overtures at the expense of his understanding the situation."

"Oh!" Tetsuya said, his blush deepening, "I see. Very well, then. If you think it is best."

"I do."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama."

"No thanks are necessary, watashi no itoko."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, you're here," Renji said as the practice room door opened, "I hope that Kuchiki-san didn't..."

He broke off, scowling as he found himself looking at Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, you _freak_? Get outta this place before I throw your ass out!" he snapped, starting towards the singer.

"Take it easy," Grimmjow said, shoving the redhead away as he tried to force the singer back towards the door, "My boss is here to meet with your boss."

"What?"

"Aizen-san seems to have it bad for that little cupcake you were swinging around at the club last night. He thought he'd come to see if he could offer Kuchiki-san a way off this sinking ship."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Renji huffed, sitting down at the piano and dismissing the other man.

He ran through his warmups, looking up again as Tetsuya entered the room and slid to a stop, his blue eyes going wide at the sight of the rival singer.

"Grimmjow!" he hissed, "What are you...?"

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist, darlin'. I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. My boss read me the riot act for not being more of a gentleman. Why don't you allow me to make it up to you? I have a new song that we're going to be releasing. It's a duet. You can sing it with me."

"What? No!" Tetsuya snapped, "I will do no such thing!"

"Just get outta here, Grimmjow!" Renji said angrily, "We're not going to fall for your..."

Renji paused, frowning as the sound of a scintillating intro played through the room.

"Hey!" cried Renji, "What did you do? Hijack the equipment? I'll kill you for touching that!"

"Oh, shut up and just let me apologize to Tetsuya-san," Grimmjow said, grinning.

Tetsuya and Renji looked on in dismay as the words appeared on the prompter and the blue haired man began to sing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya said, biting off the words furiously as he entered his office to find the brown-eyed manager sitting in a comfortable chair and waiting for him, "How dare you set foot in this place! After what you did..."

"What I did?" Aizen repeated, looking deeply into Byakuya's widened eyes, "What do you mean? Do you mean that I widened your horizons? That I opened your eyes to what you were missing and gave you an opportunity to shine, Byakuya?"

"I _mean_ that your treachery ruined my life!" Byakuya said, his handsome features darkening with memory, "_You_...you single-handedly took away any chance I ever had to be a part of the business that meant _everything_ to my father and grandfather! My family..."

"Your family was the reason that everything came down on you, Byakuya. You must remember, I did nothing but remind them of the truth about you."

"Shut up! You promised never to speak of that again!" snapped the raven-haired man, his gray eyes blazing, "I gave up _everything_ to keep you from saying those things. Now, all I have left is this company...and Tetsuya."

"Yes," said Aizen, "Tetsuya. Tetsuya is precisely why I have come to see you.

Byakuya froze.

"What?" he asked, biting at his lip gently and turning away for a moment, "You...?"

"I just want you to listen to something. Just that and I will be on my way. But you need to open your eyes and see what I am telling you. In the way that you were meant for a career in mainstream music and not this, Tetsuya is born for it also."

The brown-eyed man failed to notice the sudden look of relief that touched Byakuya's eyes, then faded swiftly.

"Well, if that is all you want, then my answer is no, and you should just be on your way. I am this company's CEO now and I control Tetsuya's future as a vocalist. There is no way that I will open my cousin up to your interference. I already made that mistake and believe me, I paid dearly!"

"You needn't have paid anything at all," Aizen reminded him sedately, "You had a choice, Byakuya, and you chose to run from your fate."

"What _fate_?" Byakuya said, turning away and looking out the window, "Did you really expect that I would turn my back on the company that my father and grandfather founded? That I would abandon them and let myself be seduced away by you?"

Aizen's lips curved into a sly smile.

"But I did seduce you...and because I did..."

"_Because you did_, I will never follow in my father's footsteps. My dreams are dead and you are the one who killed them, Sousuke. You have no right to come here and try to damage this family anymore! Get out. Get..."

Byakuya went silent as the sound of music floated in from the nearby practice room.

"What is that?" he asked, frowning, "That is not Tetsuya's..."

"No," said Aizen, catching the raven-haired man by the wrist as he started to rise.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I will, but calm down. This is Grimmjow's new single. I just want you to hear it."

He moved closer, gazing deeply into Byakuya's shocked eyes. Byakuya stood frozen as Grimmjow's voice rose up, singing an upbeat melody. He calmed slightly, unable to miss the fact that the song sounded wonderful.

"Fine," he said shortly, "I listened. Now, go!"

"No," Aizen said, his smile widening, "_Listen_, Byakuya."

Byakuya's body went taut as Tetsuya's lovely voice picked up the harmony, blending playfully with Grimmjow's and giving to song a beautiful lift.

"There now," Aizen said, moving closer and slipping an arm around his former love's waist. A warm hand cupped the stunned man's cheek and Aizen's lips brushed against his ear provocatively as he went on.

"You hear it, don't you. You remember. You were like this too, Byakuya. And now, your cousin has reached this point. He too, has the voice and the presence to entertain beautifully."

His fingers touched Byakuya's flushed lips as the CEO tried to object.

"No...don't speak yet. Listen. I will contract him only for this duet. It will bring Tetsuya into the public eye and it can refill the coffers of your family's business. You want to save this place, Byakuya? You can't do that, banking on Tetsuya's voice and the same old operas. Let's work together on this. We will each benefit, and when it is over, you will be free to do as you will. My old offer stands. If you wish to return to me, to place your company within mine and your heart in my hands, you can revive those dreams that you thought lost."

Byakuya tore away suddenly, running out of the room and down the hallway to the practice room. He burst inside and slid to a stop, his distraught eyes taking in the sight of Tetsuya, seated close to Grimmjow and singing along with the other vocalist. Upon seeing him, Tetsuya stopped singing and stared back at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Come away from there, Tetsuya," Byakuya said sternly, "You know that such a thing is not allowed."

"I know," the younger man said penitently, "I am sorry. It is just that it sounded so beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"And you sounded wonderful. But you know the rules. Now, go with Renji and practice your own material."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said softly.

He said no more, but rose and left the room silently with Renji at his side. Byakuya turned back as Aizen entered the room and exchanged a look of approval with Grimmjow.

"I will say it one more time," Byakuya said in a low, angry voice, "Leave this place and never come back here. You have no right to set foot on my family's property, nor to steal what does not belong to you! You may have been able to blackmail me into silence, Aizen Sousuke, but you will _never_ hurt Tetsuya like that. I won't let you!"

"I don't want to hurt Tetsuya," Aizen said, closing in on Byakuya again,This deal will..."

"You know that once he appears as a popular artist, he will never be accepted as a serious talent," Byakuya argued, "We may earn the money we need to keep the company going, but we will destroy our credibility."

"Which doesn't matter, because if you merge your company with mine, then your company's losses will cease to matter. You can keep it up as a personal project, if you wish. I am only trying to help you here. The other possibility is to leave you as you are and watch the company flounder before slowly dying. That young man cannot save this place, Byakuya. I can."

Byakuya glared up into the other man's eyes furiously.

"I would rather burn the place to the ground myself, and damn the very ashes, then to turn it over to you!" he hissed viciously, "Now, get out! Get out and don't come back here again!"

"I will let you think about it," Aizen said blithely, "Just don't keep me waiting too long, Byakuya. I have already waited far too long for you to return to me."

Byakuya stiffened and glared as Aizen and Grimmjow fell in together and strode out of the room. His heart pounded fitfully in his chest and tears burned in his eyes.

"I said that I would never forgive you for what you did to me," he whispered brokenly, "And no matter what tricks you use, I will never be taken in by you again, Aizen Sousuke. I would rather die."


	4. Blossom on a Curved Palm

**Chapter 4: Blossom in a Curved Palm**

**(Thanks to Dragonprincess01 (Oh yes, Byakuya will be stirred up, and Tetsuya is about to be in some hot water as well. Whew! that Aizen is such a troublemaker, and his henchman, Grimmjow is a very bad boy too! Those Kuchiki's had better watch out!), SexyBVirgo (Heehee, I think it's just as fun if Byakuya doesn't forgive him, but can't resist! lol What fun!), Sariniste (Ha, got this done despite being on the road half the day. Wrote like crazy upon reaching my hotel. And I am enjoying a very much needed vacation! Hot tubbing, eating at fine restaurants and being generally spoiled for the next two days! Ah, this is great!), ThisLittlePiggyStayedHome (You have good instincts! Sousuke was actually surprised at how things happened before. There was something he didn't know that came into play. And that secret is just waiting to drop like a bomb on this story! Oh, this will be one of my better reveals, I think!), CallMeSenseiKuchiki (Renji will have some competition and Byakuya will be resistant to Aizen's advances...or he'll try to be anyway. This will get very chaotic as old foes collide and secrets are spilled!), Cherrywhirl (Aww, I haven't met a cookie I didn't like! And writing is just one of those things I live to do, so I can't stop myself. Glad you are enjoying the story! :) Off to write more!), and Slytherin'Queen020 (Yeah, sorry about the wait! But, here is more. And don't forget, May is Aizenmonth, so all Aizen stories are in the process of being prepared for releases. I am working really hard ahead of time so that there will be an avalanche of chapters!) Enjoy all!)**

"So, that didn't go as well as we'd hoped, ne boss?" asked Grimmjow, scowling, "Kuchiki-san looked ready to start removing body parts if we hadn't left."

"What makes you think that this means we didn't accomplish an important goal, Grimmjow?"

"What? Well..."

Aizen's smile tightened and he shook his head correctively.

"There is no need to worry. We accomplished what we needed to."

"But the guy said he'd rather destroy the damned company himself than to give it over to us. How is that achieving anything important?"

"What did you expect him to say?" Aizen said smoothly, "I pulled the rug out from under him, just as he was about to make his debut. Because of my ultimatum, Byakuya never made that debut. In fact, he disappeared inexplicably for nearly a year after. And when he returned, he did so quietly. He never entered the business, except in administration, where Ginrei groomed him to lead the company. But after Soujun's death, things began to stagnate. Soujun had written many of the operas they performed, himself. After he died, so did the company's creativity. Byakuya was as talented in that area as Soujun. I do not know why he didn't simply take over the writing, even if he'd chosen not to perform, himself. Perhaps he became focused on caring for Ginrei as he grew old and sickly. Part of it may be that he was acting as Tetsuya's only guardian. It is hard to say. But one thing is certain. What I did to Byakuya had a profound impact on his life. He did, in fact, give up his future, rather than to agree to my terms and merge with my company. And even though they were inclined to bicker amongst themselves, the board members were intelligent enough to know I had them backed into a corner. Still, they supported Byakuya's rise to CEO and while they have worked behind his back like the backstabbing band of traitors they can be, all that would have to happen is for a hint of a repeat of that horrid history and those same men would steadfastly defend him. What is to be done, must be done carefully, with proper pressure exerted expertly to avoid setting them off and making them work together against me."

"But even so, how can you say we got anywhere? Kuchiki-san is determined to..."

"But Tetsuya's interest was piqued. You took him off his guard and got him to try the song out with you. We will let it sink in a bit and play with him for a time, then we will draw him in."

"But what about Kuchiki-san? Won't he just...?"

"Leave Byakuya to me," Aizen said firmly, "I will handle him. You just focus your energy on bringing Tetsuya in. Go along with Edrad and Shawlong and look for openings to get him alone. Try not to be too obvious. Just work at teasing him into recording a full demo. Now, did you do as I said and take a sample of the two of you today?"

"Hai," Grimmjow said, producing the recording and handing it to Aizen.

"Excellent. I will ready this for a teaser of the single to be advertised."

"But...without Byakuya's permission?"

"Let me worry about that. You just put all of your effort into bringing in Tetsuya."

"And what should I do about Renji?"

Aizen smiled and let out a soft, amused breath.

"Let him think he is protecting Tetsuya. And if he gets in the way, remove him as an obstacle."

"No problem," Grimmjow said, grinning.

Aizen watched as the vocalist left his office, then he sat quietly at his desk. playing over in his mind all that had happened.

_"__You__...you single-handedly took away any chance I ever had to be a part of the business that meant __everything__ to my father and grandfather! My family..."_

_"Your family was the reason that everything came down on you, Byakuya. You must remember, I did nothing but remind them of the truth about you."_

_"Shut up! You promised never to speak of that again!" snapped the raven-haired man, his gray eyes blazing, "I gave up __everything__ to keep you from saying those things. Now, all I have left is this company...and Tetsuya."_

_"Yes," said Aizen, "Tetsuya. Tetsuya is precisely why I have come to see you._

"He seemed very focused on that young man's fate. But then, after what happened to him..."

He thought back further, to the first time he and Byakuya had been together sexually.

_Byakuya turned onto his side, looking quietly out the penthouse window at the winking lights of the city. Aizen's fingers captured the damp, silken strands of black hair that had plastered themselves to the younger man's throat as they had made love, and he pulled them back before laying soft kisses on the petal-soft skin._

_"My apologies. I really didn't bring you here for the purpose of seducing you. But you are too lovely to resist."_

_He noticed immediately the look of uncertainty and doubt that invaded the young man's comely features._

_"You still look troubled, Byakuya. What is it? Surely you don't still think yourself undesirable now. You are beautiful. Too beautiful for me to resist."_

_"I am an abomination," Byakuya sighed, "That you chose to overlook that and have sex with me, even after..."_

_"You are not an abomination," Aizen breathed onto his skin, "You are different, yes, and some people are afraid of people who are different. And, in any case, what could you have done anyway? It isn't something that was under anyone's control."_

_"No one was ever supposed to know, Sousuke. The family is terrified what will happen if word gets out. And now, you know."_

_"Are you afraid?"_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and let out a slow breath._

_"You are a dangerous man, Aizen Sousuke, and you have made it clear that you are after my grandfather's company."_

_"I admit I am," Aizen confessed, kissing a pale earlobe._

_"That places me between you and them," Byakuya went on, "I feel like the blossom cupped in you palm, Sousuke. I don't know whether to feel protected or to expect your hand will close and crush me."_

_"Such a thing to say," Aizen said, shaking his head, "But then, your condition makes you shy and not terribly trusting. I was surprised you took my invitation to meet here."_

_Byakuya's lips trembled softly as he struggled for words._

_"It is rare that someone makes me feel...appreciated...noticed...desirable."_

_Aizen brushed his cheek against the younger man's, comfortingly._

_"You are all of those things. It is a crime that your family doesn't recognize that."_

_"My grandfather and father are kind to me. They love me, Sousuke. But the two of them cannot shield me from the rest of the family. They only accept me at all because I inherited my father's talents. But even that will not be enough to save me from their wrath if word gets out about..."_

_"Do not worry about that. Come. Be with me. I will make you forget those people entirely."_

Aizen shook his head unhappily, recalling the last time he had seen Byakuya before his long disappearance.

_"You promised me!" the raven-haired man exclaimed in a wounded voice, "You said that nothing bad would happen! What do you call this?"_

_Aizen reached for him, but Byakuya pulled away, his gray eyes flashing with unnatural hatred._

_"You bastard! Somehow you already knew, didn't you? You knew or suspected and then you seduced me to make sure you were right! Didn't you?"_

_"No," Aizen said solemnly, "I had no idea when I seduced you. I thought you were just resistant because you worried that I would use the affair against you."_

_"And you would have if you hadn't found something more damning to use! I can't believe that I ever listened to you! They all warned me what a liar and a manipulator you were, but I couldn't see it. I was so surprised at someone finding something to love about me, I didn't want to see anything else."_

_"I do love you," Aizen said, reaching for him, only for Byakuya to step back to avoid him, "Byakuya, whether you realize it or not, this is a better fate for you. We can be together. You'll work right here at my studio, singing music that you love. And no matter what comes out about you, you can weather it better because you will not be in an industry so filled with bigotry and posturing. You can be yourself and not have to apologize for that. What is so wrong with this?"_

_"What is wrong is that you are destroying the company that my father and grandfather built! You are threatening them with something that will destroy the company if you ever reveal it. And you are using me to do this!"_

_"This is business, Byakuya," Aizen reminded him sternly, "The only way to get them to listen is to..."_

_"But you are not just doing this to them. You are doing this to me too! I am a Kuchiki. I am the future of this company, the only child my father has! The only one he can have. And you are using me..."_

_"To gain control, yes," Aizen admitted calmly, "But you must see that this will be better for you."_

_"Better how?" Byakuya cried, "You know that they will not sit still and let you win. If you take over, they will destroy me themselves! That is how they work. The board is insidious. They won't listen to reason. Even my father and grandfather cannot control them completely. Sousuke, you are going to bring everything down around me. And when the company is destroyed, what will be left to interest you? Me? I think not. You only took me to bed and told me those lies so that you could do this!"_

_"That's not true. I love you. I wouldn't let you be hurt, Byakuya."_

_"Well, take a good look!" the younger man shouted, picking up a flower pot and hurling it at the full length mirror in the room. _

_The mirror shattered and collapsed to the floor in small shards._

_"I am already destroyed! Because of you, they are sending me away."_

_"I won't let you go, Byakuya."_

_"You can't keep me here. I don't want to be here anymore. The farther from you, the better! You have taken everything from me!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked, frowning, "Surely, the board will see that..."_

_"No! It is over. They have already shut the door on my future and you are the one that caused them to do that."_

_"But, this doesn't make sense. Why would they send you away? What is really going on, Byakuya? There is more to this than the board protecting you from what will happen if I expose your secret, ne?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said in a shattered tone, "It is over. As far as they are concerned, you can tell anyone anything you want. I won't be here to be shamed."_

_"Where are you being sent? I can..."_

_"I am not telling you. And don't think you can follow. My family will make sure that you don't. I just had to make sure that you knew in all fullness what you had done to me before I left. I won't be called a coward. I've said what I needed to say. I am going."_

_"I won't let you go."_

_"You don't have a choice," Byakuya said savagely, "I didn't come here alone. And if I do not come out in the next five minutes, my bodyguards will break in and take me out forcibly. But that doesn't really matter to you, does it? You don't really want me anymore, now that there's nothing in it for you!"_

_"Byakuya..."_

_"Goodbye, Sousuke. I suppose you have what you want now. You couldn't get your hands on our family's company, so now you have made me pay. The company will be fine. It will go on as planned. The only one you really hurt with what you did is me!"_

_"That is not what I wanted at all. I wanted us to be together. I was trying to get you away from them."_

_"You liar!" Byakuya gasped in a half-sob, "You just cannot stop lying, even when it is obvious what the truth really is! If you wanted us to be together, you would never have done this to me! I despise you, Aizen Sousuke! I wish I had never laid eyes on you!"_

_The younger man turned and burst out of the penthouse, where a group of men waited to escort him out. Aizen moved to the door, catching Byakuya's devastated gaze for a moment before the elevator doors closed between them._

Aizen frowned, his brown eyes dark and brooding as he continued to fix on the past.

"There was something odd about that entire exchange. I feel as though I missed something important. There was something that you _didn't _say that day. What was it, Byakuya? And why do I feel that there was more to your leaving than what you told me?"

He sighed in resignation, his heart aching strangely inside his chest.

_That whole affair was more trouble than it was worth. Yet, I would do it all again because it meant I was able to be with you, at least for a short time, Byakuya._

_I still dream of you._

_I still love you._

_And I will have you back in my life..._

_No matter what it takes._

XXXXXXXXXX

"It is clear that Aizen Sousuke, once again, has his eyes on the company," Byakuya told the group of men and women gathered in the company board room.

"I tried to tell you all years ago that it was no good trying to cover everything up," said Orochi, "We should have simply kept you and that little bastard child off away from here, so that he wouldn't have another chance at this. But not only were you the one who originally let him seduce you and attempt a hostile takeover, now you have set up the little _troll_ to be his next victim. But, I suppose, like..."

"Shut up!" Byakuya snapped furiously, "Do not _dare_ to speak about Tetsuya in such a manner! He is the only one left among us who can lift this company out of the _hole_ that you fools placed it in while my back was turned. I defy any of you to step up and try to perform as he can. Unless, perhaps, you just want to hand the company over to Aizen Sousuke now, you had best change your perspective and help me to protect him!"

"Well, honestly, I don't see what all of the fuss is about," said Kuchiki Arisu, shaking her head dismissively, "Why don't we just cut our losses and let Tetsuya record the duet with him? It will give us the money we need to go on."

"But it will take Tetsuya out of the arena of opera performance," explained Kuchiki Nori, running his fingers through his fine, silver hair, "You _know_ how the opera folk look down on popular music folk who try to cross over."

"We could negotiate a deal to allow Tetsuya to perform the duet _after _the first run of the new feature," suggested Kuchiki Fumio, "That way, he would be crossing over in the other direction."

"That would work if Aizen didn't have another agenda," said Byakuya, "But it is just too odd, him coming after the company when your mishandling of it has nearly run it into the ground. He wants something else, and I think I know what it is."

"What would that be?" asked Nori.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"If he gains control of the company, he will be able to plunder my father's unreleased operas."

"What?" cried several voices at once.

"How does he even know about those?" demanded Orochi, "Did you tell him about them while you were letting him play between your legs, Byakuya?"

"Enough!" snapped Nori, "You are out of line! But, I must ask, Byakuya. Are you sure that he knows about them?"

"I did tell him that my father had written material for me to perform, but I did not tell him how many features were completed. I do not know if he somehow found out about them. But we all know that, given my father's fame, those operas would be priceless on the open market."

"So, why not sell them and just use the money from them?" asked Arisu, "The operas were made to showcase your abilities, ne Byakuya? So, anyone else performing them would not do as well with them."

"Why doesn't Byakuya just perform them?" asked Kuchiki Ryuu, "Aizen would likely not want to chance destroying the company's worth by spilling the beans about Byakuya's..."

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "I will not chance this company being undone if he should get vengeful and decide to use that information against us. We are going to go with having Tetsuya perform the feature that I just finished writing for him. We shall simply have to keep him and his henchmen away from Tetsuya until the performances have begun."

"I don't understand," said Nori, "Byakuya, you know that we have all of the sets, costumes and people to play the parts in your father's piece, Petals on the Breeze. It has sat on the shelf for years. Why don't you go ahead with it? Or teach your part to Tetsuya and let him do that one?"

"I considered both," Byakuya explained, "However, the lead role was written with my stage presence in mind. Tetsuya's is wholly different, and requires a different style. And I will not put the company back in the position it was in before, when Aizen tried before to take over. It would make it too easy for him. I am still too easy a target, even now."

"We could advertise the piece without naming the lead role," suggested Fumio, "We could save that and make a sort of mystery out of the whole thing."

"Except that if we reveal that my father composed the feature, Sousuke will _know_ it was written with me in mind. I think the only avenue is to get the feature I wrote for Tetsuya up and running as quickly as possible."

"But Byakuya," said Nori, "You understand that he could find out the secret that you kept from him. And if he does, he may become infuriated and take the company down, just to get back at you."

"That won't happen," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "Because despite him learning what he did about me, he didn't learn _everything_."

"You sound very sure of yourself," Orochi said sarcastically, "But, if he fucked you over once, he can do it again."

"Mind your tongue, Orochi!" Nori said warningly.

"Aizen Sousuke will _never_ get the better of me again," Byakuya said resolutely, "I will die before I let him do that to me again. My last secret is safe. I know for a fact that he doesn't know, and I will never let him have that information!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya slipped the company financials into the cabinet at his desk and locked them safely away, then stood and started to leave the office. The phone rang just as he reached the door, making him sigh impatiently as he turned back to answer it.

"Kuchiki Family Theater, may I direct your call?"

"Tetsuya," said Renji, "Sorry, I'm running behind. Why don't you have a cup of tea and I'll meet you in a half hour, okay?"

"Very well," Tetsuya answered, good naturedly, "I think I need to wind down a bit anyway. You can imagine how things were today, ne?"

"Oh yeah," Renji chuckled, "I'm kinda glad I wasn't in today. Anyway, I'll be there soon."

"I will see you when you get here," Tetsuya assured him.

Tetsuya set down the phone and looked around the office, listening as the loud voices continued in the nearby board room.

"Gods, I need to get out of here," he sighed.

He left the office and rode the elevator down to street level. Walking out onto the still busy street, he made his way down a few blocks to a small cafe, where he sat down and ordered a cup of tea. He sipped at it quietly, glad to be away from the tense atmosphere of the office.

"Hey, what're you doin' in here?" asked a familiar voice, "Good to see you again, Tetsuya-san."

"Oh, hello, Grimmjow-san," the young man said wearily, "I was just having a cup of tea while I was waiting for Renji. We're going out tonight."

"Ah, the club?" Grimmjow asked, "Will you save me a dance?"

"Actually, we are just having dinner," answered Tetsuya, glancing out the door, distractedly.

While his head was turned, Grimmjow smirked and slipped a small amount of pale powder into his drink. He pulled his hand away as Tetsuya's head turned back, and he smiled disarmingly at the young man.

"Well, I guess another time, then. Hope to see you around, okay?" Grimmjow said, rising.

He watched as Tetsuya sipped at his tea, then nodded.

"Enjoy your evening, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow walked to the door, then paused in the entry, watching as Tetsuya frowned and put a hand to his head. He started to stand, but swayed dizzily. Grimmjow ran back and caught him around the waist as he started to lose his balance.

"Whoa, hey, are you all right, Tetsuya-san?" he asked, "You must be overtired. Come on. You can rest for a bit in my apartment. It's just a little ways away from here."

"N-no..." Tetsuya objected dazedly.

"It's okay," Grimmjow assured him, "I'm just going to give you a place to lie down. I'll call Renji if you like and tell him..."

"No...n-no, I want to...go..."

Tetsuya's voice faded out and he leaned heavily against Grimmjow as the vocalist held him on his feet and led him to a waiting car. He lifted the overcome youth into his arms as Tetsuya lost consciousness and laid him down in the back of the vehicle.

"Get us outta here," Grimmjow told the driver, "Take us back to my place."

He laughed softly as Renji's car passed by them.

"Good luck finding him," he said mockingly.

Then, he looked down at Tetsuya and his grin grew even more wicked.

"Or maybe...I should make sure that you find him..." he laughed softly.


	5. Seduction in Blue

**Chapter 5: Seduction in Blue**

**(Thanks so much to WinterStorm03 (Yes, the truth will come out soon...just waiting for the right moment. But Aizen still has some plays to make before then. Byakuya will be furious and flustered too!), SexyBVirgo (Grimmjow's actions will have repercussions he never even conceived of, but then Aizen's mind runs circles around his!), RosyDigzzz23 (Oh yes! More and more is on the way!), Atheist1 (I can't wait to get to that part!), Sariniste (Grimmjow's 'move' will yield something very interesting and soon a clue to Byakuya's secret!), and MissLilly2012 (So glad you are enjoying this as much as I am!) Happy reading everyone!)**

Byakuya stood, gazing out his office window, watching as the light slowly faded and stars winked into view.

_What am I to do?_

_How do I hold on to this last bit of you?_

_You and grandfather were the only ones who understood the weight upon my heart. You never looked at me through the eyes that the others did. I was your child first and that was the most important thing. I could have had a less comely face, could have failed to inherit your gifts for singing and composition, and you still would have looked on me with those same loving eyes. I really believed that when Sousuke looked at me, he viewed me the same way._

_Sousuke's hands touched me in the way such hands caress something fine and fragile. His words enveloped my heart with warmth and they made those other harsher voices leave my mind so that I felt myself able to breathe again. As wicked as he could be, he was so gentle with me that I ignored the inward warnings of my own mind. Yes, I defied my own instincts and trusted him with everything. I let him overwhelm me. I let him discover all of me._

_Or nearly all._

_I must have known, somehow. Even deluding myself, I must have known to protect that one last secret. I wonder now. Will I be able to keep it hidden? Given the path things are taking, could that, too, be in danger of being revealed? I would die and take that secret with me, but the family knows. And without me here to protect that last secret, who knows what they would do._

_I have no choice but to remain, to shield him, to protect him._

"Hey, Boss," said Renji, startling Byakuya out of his reverie, "Have you seen Tetsuya-san?"

"Tetsuya?" the CEO repeated, frowning, "I was under the impression that he was with you. He said that you had a date tonight."

"We did," Renji confirmed, "But I ran late at my other job. I called to tell him I'd be here in a half hour and he said he'd wait for me. I showed up and he wasn't here. I checked out the places he usually goes for tea and he wasn't there. He's not running an errand for you?"

"No," Byakuya answered, his frown deepening, "We only just adjourned the board meeting and Tetsuya was not here when we came out. I assumed that he had gone with you."

Byakuya picked up the phone and called the manor.

"Tsutomu," he addressed the head of house security, "Has Tetsuya arrived at home yet?"

Byakuya's steel gray eyes darkened dangerously at the answer.

"Thank you. Call me immediately as soon as he arrives."

He slammed down the phone angrily.

"Damn it! If this is..."

"If this is what?" Renji asked, his eyes widening, "Boss, you think that...that Aizen Sousuke might have done something to him?"

"I don't know," Byakuya replied, his expression going deadly, "But if he did, he will pay dearly for it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stirred softly, blinking and yawning, then sitting up and looking around questioningly.

"Wh-where is this?" he whispered, looking down at his yukata-clad body, then around the darkened room he laid in, "What happened?"

He shivered, catching the scent he remembered from when he had met the blue haired vocalist from Espada.

"Grimmjow?" he breathed tremulously.

He slipped out of the bed and looked around for his clothes. Finding them neatly folded in the bathroom, he put them back on and walked to the bedroom door. It opened suddenly, startling him. Tetsuya stepped back, his eyes rounding.

"What happened?" he demanded, "How did I get here? How did I get undressed? Did you...do something to me?"

"What?" Grimmjow asked, looking mystified, "Oh! Shit, you don't remember? Damn, you must think the worst of me. Tetsuya-san, it's all right. Nothing happened. I mean, you passed out at the coffee shop and I brought you here and had my physician check you out. He said you were just exhausted and dehydrated and he told me to let you rest. I did undress you because that suit you were wearing looked too uncomfortable, but then I just put you in bed. Nothing happened, really. Don't worry about it."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and his face paled.

"What is it?" asked Grimmjow, "What's wrong? You feel sick again?"

"N-no," Tetsuya said brusquely, "But I need to go home now. Thank you, Grimmjow-san. Gomen nasai, I must go immediately."

"Sure, okay. If you're sure," Grimmjow said, shaking his head, "But at least let my driver take you home, okay?"

"No, thank you," Tetsuya answered hastily, running towards the door, "I just...I have to...Byakuya-sama is going to be furious!"

Grimmjow smirked as the younger man dashed out the door, carelessly letting it slam shut behind him.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," he laughed softly, "You'll be back."

Tetsuya paused, looking carefully out the front doors of the building before dashing out and seeking the shadows. He knew better than to return to the company headquarters, but fled for home, slowing as he approached the manor and keeping to the shadows to avoid the eyes of the house guards. He angled towards the barn and paddock area, and crept in through a break in the fence, then waited until the house guard in the area was turned away to use the smaller door to slip into the barn. He ran into Arashi's stall, shaking all over and his heart pounding as he waited for a sign that he had been seen. Tears burned in his eyes as he considered how angry Byakuya would be, all of the questions he would be asked.

_How am I supposed to answer? I don't know what happened! Grimmjow-san said that nothing happened, and my body does not feel like anything was done to me. But how can I know for sure? I was unconscious in his apartment for several hours! He could have...oh gods, he could have done any number of horrid things!_

_What do I do?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I don't know what to do!_

He dropped down onto his knees next to Arashi, where the stallion knelt in a pile of clean straw, and leaned against him, closing his eyes and trying desperately to think.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke looked up, wearing a curious expression as loud voices sounded outside his office, then the door was kicked open and off the hinges. Byakuya burst through the doorway, rounding on the other man, his steely eyes blazing.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" Byakuya demanded, "I know this is no coincidence. You wanted him to work for you, but you have gone too far, Sousuke!"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean that you have lost track of your cousin?" he asked calmly, waving off the security guards that were approaching the enraged Kuchiki CEO.

"As though you weren't perfectly aware!" Byakuya seethed, "Tell me where he is, Sousuke. Tell me now!"

"I am afraid I can't tell you anything, Byakuya," Aizen said smirking, "I have no idea where your cousin is, and nothing at all to do with his disappearance. I am still attempting to negotiate with Kuchiki Company. I wouldn't need to resort to abduction as long as we are still talking. Surely you know that."

"I _know_ that you are capable of anything. You are willing to stoop a lot lower than just abduction and I swear to you, I will _destroy _you if you hurt Tetsuya!"

"I told you. I had nothing to do with your cousin's disappearance. I will happily add my resources to yours in helping to find him. I am sorry that..."

"You bastard, I don't want you to come near this. Just stay out of this and away from my family!"

Byakuya turned on his heel, storming out the broken door and leaving Aizen gazing amorously after him.

"Ah, it is good to see the return of those more passionate spirits. But I wonder..."

"What was that?" asked Grimmjow, frowning and stepping over the broken pieces of the office door, making the glass crunch under his feet as he entered the office, "He looked seriously pissed off."

Aizen turned an appraising eye on the vocalist.

"Byakuya was concerned because it seems that Kuchiki Tetsuya has gone missing," he said, smirking, "Tell me, Grimmjow, would you know anything about that?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Why're you asking?" Grimmjow said, shrugging.

"Well," Aizen said, looking down at the papers in front of him, "If you _were_ involved in some way, I would hope that you were cautious so that Byakuya would have no reason to suspect you, and that there was some payoff for us to compensate me for the broken door my office just sustained."

"Heh, how does this hit you, Boss?" Grimmjow said, dropping a small package on Aizen's desk.

Aizen's lips curved upward as he picked up the package and opened it, withdrawing a small set of portraits. He caught his breath softly, first at the beauty of the young man pictured naked in the photos, some alone and some with Grimmjow, then at one picture in particular.

"Oh...I see. These...especially this one...just exquisite, Grimmjow. But, hmmm, with Byakuya knowing that he was missing. I am not sure yet how we can use them."

"Pretty easy to figure out," Grimmjow laughed, "Just tell the little cupcake about them, but don't tell anyone else. We pressure him. He caves and does the duet to keep this quiet, ne?"

"Oh, you _are_ brutal, aren't you?" Aizen chuckled, "However, I think that to avoid having to take the Kuchiki family head on, we need to be careful about this. Leave these with me and don't do anything yet. I want to see what happens next. Did you free Tetsuya yet?"

"Yeah. He woke up and started freaking out, so I played dumb and convinced him he'd passed out from exhaustion or some shit, and I had brought him home to let him sleep it off."

"Good, except for the fact that Byakuya will know we were involved."

"If Pretty-san tells him, that is."

"Ah," said Aizen, raising an eyebrow, "I can see how Tetsuya might hesitate to share, considering. We need to find out if they know where he was. Byakuya didn't know yet, so I think we have to wait until Tetsuya reappears and tells his story. Depending on what he says, we will make our next move accordingly. I have to say, although this had the potential to go terribly wrong, it just might work in our favor after all, Grimmjow. But please do not abduct anyone else for now. We don't want so much suspicion cast on us that we can't move when the time comes. Subtlety, Grimmjow..."

"Right," grunted the blue haired man, dropping into a chair.

The two men looked up as Aizen's phone rang. Aizen picked it up and immediately broke into a crafty smile.

"Hmmm, interesting. Keep an eye on things. Let me know what happens."

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up straighter.

"Things are about to get interesting indeed," Aizen said, resting his chin on his palm, "Tetsuya didn't go back to the company building. He went home and slipped past the guards, so he wouldn't be seen."

"Heheh, sounds like he's not too eager to let his cousin know what happened," chuckled Grimmjow.

"So it seems. Go on, then and keep close to the situation. I will give this some thought and be in touch. But as I said, no more moves until I give the order."

"Right, I've got it," Grimmjow said, heading for the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya," a voice said, bringing the young man suddenly out of sleep.

He inhaled sharply in surprise, startled at the sudden waking. Then, he realized that he had fallen asleep in Arashi's stall and felt his face redden.

"Tetsuya, are you all right?"

"Eh, oh...yes. Gomen nasai, I...I wasn't feeling so well and I came home."

"But no one saw you arrive," Byakuya said, frowning, "And why are you here?"

"Yeah," said Renji, appearing at Byakuya's side, "I thought we had a date. I told you I was on the way."

"I...ah, I know that," Tetsuya said, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

He thought swiftly.

"It is just that...well..."

"You overheard the board squabbling and you became upset about it, didn't you?" Byakuya said, frowning.

"Ah..."

"Tetsuya, I told you not to let them get to you," Byakuya chided him, "They do not have any right to look down on you, so ignore them. I know that it is a weight on you, but I have been where you are, and I know that the only way to beat them is to ignore what they say. Focus instead on me. Focus on our project. Don't let those people distract you from what we are accomplishing."

"He's right," said Renji, "You know those old farts don't know what they're babbling about. If it was left up to them, they would have already driven the company into the ground. Now, come on. There's still time to go have some dinner and see a movie or something."

"Actually," Tetsuya said, more softly, "I still feel unwell. I am tired. Sorry, Renji-san, I was looking forward to going out, but we will have to go another time."

"I think that is best," said Byakuya, giving Renji a look of dismissal.

"Eh, okay," Renji said, his brown eyes taking on a hurt look, "I'll uh...I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, okay? Maybe we can go out after work or something."

"Of course," Tetsuya said, suddenly feeling guilty at having hurt his friend's feelings, "Renji, I would love to go out after work tomorrow. And I really am sorry about tonight. I just...got overwhelmed by everything."

"Ah, that's okay," said the redhead, recovering some of his better humor, "Don't worry about it. I'll look forward to tomorrow, then."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes as Renji turned out of the barn, leaving Tetsuya alone with Byakuya. The elder Kuchiki gazed down at his cousin's bowed head for a moment, then sat down next to him.

"They really got to you, didn't they?" he asked, softly, "Believe me, I understand how that feels, Tetsuya."

"I know that you do, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya assured him, "I was just...I overreacted. I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It is all right. There is a lot of weight being set upon your shoulders. You will have times when it becomes too much. I just wish that you would have come to me, Tetsuya. That is why I am here. I know I am CEO of the company, but I have always tried to be someone you could turn to..."

"You are!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "Please don't think this means anything like that. I really didn't mean it that way. I just needed to be alone...to work things out on my own. I need to be able to do that. I can't always be depending on other people to help me deal with everything."

"But you shouldn't try to handle everything alone."

"I won't. I told you I'm sorry. Please, Byakuya-sama, can we just let it go? I am...really very tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Byakuya gazed at him quietly fro a moment, then nodded in acceptance.

"You are right. Go on, watashi no itoko. Get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

Curious and deeply appreciative eyes looked down at the small array of portraits on the desk and Aizen's lips smiled deviously.

"You are very careless, quite stupid sometimes, but you do have your moments, Grimmjow," he said to his absent subordinate, "These are extraordinary...especially this."

He stared closely at the picture, admiring the sexually charged moment captured with Grimmjow poised over Tetsuya's naked body, his half closed eyes hazy with lust as he moved in to kiss the flesh of the other man's exposed throat. He admired the way the fingers of one hand were laced together with Grimmjow's and his arm was thrown carelessly over his partially turned face, leaving a porcelain cheek, a bit of his nose and his sensuous lips exposed and captured in an expression of sweet torment.

"Beautiful," Aizen whispered, "Inspiring. I wonder..."

He thought deeply, his lips quirking as he perused his options. Then, he picked up the phone and pressed several buttons.

"Sir?" said a male voice on the other end.

"Send Gin up here, will you?"

He looked back down at the picture and his smile widened devilishly.

"I have a project for him. Tell him...it involves the art for the cover of Espada's upcoming release. Tell him to come now. I'm feeling quite inspired."


	6. Remembering Love

**Chapter 6: Remembering Love**

Tetsuya sat in the darkness on his bed, breathing slowly and trying to force his nagging concerns away.

_I want desperately to believe that things are as Grimmjow said and I simply collapsed from exhaustion and he was helping me. But it just seems like too much of a coincidence, him being in that place at that time. Add to that the fact that I don't remember anything after arriving at the cafe and things become uncomfortably suspicious. Aizen Sousuke wants badly for me to record the duet with Espada, and if this was anyone else, I would be aching all over to do just that. The piece is inspired and despite his nefarious ways, Grimmjow-san is a talented singing partner. But I know that Aizen hurt Byakuya badly. And I won't risk hurting him more by working against him. We stand to lose too much if things go awry._

He was teased out of his thoughts by a sudden, soft rustling outside his balcony doors. His head turned and he glanced at the open doors, then heard the rustling again.

"What...?"

His heart quickened as he slid out of bed and started towards the doors, listening to the continued noises, then a soft curse that brought an amused smile to his lips.

"Renji-san..." he mused softly, moving closer to the balcony then watching as the other young man struggled over the balcony rail.

Renji dropped down from the rail to sit on the balcony, catching his breath.

"Damn," he whispered to himself, not noticing his friend's presence, "That was a lot higher than it looked. I hope you know what you're putting me through, Tetsuya-san..."

"I have an idea or two," Tetsuya answered, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Augh, shit!" Renji hissed, "Tetsuya-san, you scared the hell outta me! What're you doing, sneaking up on me like that? You coulda given me a heart attack!"

"That is pretty cheeky, coming from one who was attempting to sneak into my bedroom...badly, I might add. I am very surprised the guards didn't catch you, or perhaps they saw your ridiculous little display and didn't figure it was worth wasting the effort to stop you."

"Ouch!" Renji laughed as Tetsuya moved forward and offered him a hand.

Tetsuya made a sound of surprise as he was tugged down and landed ingloriously in the redhead's lap. He opened his mouth to protest, but found it quickly busied with warm, hungry kisses.

"Mmmm," Renji sighed, licking Tetsuya's lips, "Sweet...you're drinking chamomile, ne? Having trouble dropping off?"

"Yes, actually," the vocalist admitted, "I can't seem to stop thinking about what happened, how I don't remember anything after arriving at the cafe."

"Yeah, Kuchiki-san sent some guys down to talk to the people there to see if they saw anything out of the ordinary, but nothing's come back yet. He was really pissed. Did you know that, as soon as we realized you were missing, he stormed over to Aizen's building and busted down his office door?"

"Really?" Tetsuya breathed, his eyes widening, "He...?"

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, "I woulda given a lot to see that. I don't think I've ever seen Kuchiki-san that passionate about anything or anyone. You've gotta mean a lot to that guy."

"He is very protective of me," Tetsuya acknowledged, "He always has been. As much as the rest of the family has always made me feel like an outcast, there is a gentleness in my cousin that he seems to direct only at me. I don't understand it. I mean, it is basically because of me that Soujun died."

"Hey, that's not true. None of that was your fault, Tetsuya-san. You were just a baby. It was those assholes on the board who couldn't handle Takao-san wanting something...someone a little different."

"You're right, I suppose," Tetsuya sighed, sliding off of the redhead's lap and standing. He offered a hand to Renji and smiled as the redhead accepted it and came to his feet, "I just hate that it was my presence that touched things off like that. It is sometimes heavy burden to carry."

"Yeah, I get that," Renji said, following Tetsuya in from the balcony.

The two paused, just inside the doors and Renji slipped his arms around the younger man and moved in for a longer, more indulgent kiss.

"Thank you for coming here," Tetsuya whispered, tightening his arms around Renji and meeting him eagerly for several deeper, open-mouthed kisses.

"You're not gonna get in trouble with Kuchiki-san, ne?" Renji asked, curving a hand around Tetsuya's bottom and pulling him closer.

Tetsuya's heart quickened at the feel of the heat that reached him, through their clothes.

"Eh, not beyond the usual raised eyebrows and reminder to have you enter through the front doors."

"So, you figure they saw me?"

"Of course they saw you...and heard you too. You really are very clumsy. I don't know how you got into the barn unnoticed before."

"Probably the same way you did earlier," Renji countered, stepping forward and backing Tetsuya closer to the bed, "So...can I tuck you in?"

"You came all of this way and slipped past our security, just to tuck me in? You're quite persistent."

"Yeah, well, you looked pretty rattled earlier. I just really wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Hmmm," mused Tetsuya, moving his hips very slightly and smiling as Renji flinched, "As noble as that is, I cannot help but think that you were hoping for an invitation to stay."

"Touché," Renji laughed, taking Tetsuya's soft lips again, "You've got me there."

"Well, at least you are honest about it."

"You sound a little jaded for someone who's never been in love before," the redhead commented, "Though, I guess it comes from being surrounded by those morons on the board."

"Yes, most likely," Tetsuya agreed, "But despite whatever doubts I might have about your motives, I am glad you came tonight, Renji-san. I felt bad earlier about insulting you with the way I acted."

"What are you talking about? You were still up in arms about what happened. Can't blame you for wanting to back off and get things under control."

"Well, then, you're very understanding."

"Yeah, that and I'm really crazy about you. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever know what your lips tasted like," Renji whispered, tightening his arms around the younger man, "How soft your skin was...where you liked to be touched."

Tetsuya's eyes closed as Renji's mouth found his again, and his hot, insistent tongue pushed between the younger man's lips to taste him. When they opened again, he caught his breath in surprise at finding himself lying on the bed, on his back with Renji leaning over him, kissing his way down his soft throat.

"Renji..." he whispered, his heart pounding.

"It's okay," Renji assured him, "You don't have to do anything you don't feel like doing. We can just kiss and touch some, if you want. Or I could kiss you goodnight and go...although, I admit it would be a little hard...erm...difficult, at this point."

Tetsuya blushed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of teasing you. If I had no intention of taking things further, I would have told you that."

"Heh, you've been telling me to 'stop it' and leave off teasing for months, Tetsuya-san," Renji laughed.

"That is because you were hitting on me at work and there were a thousand rules impeding us."

"Well, Kuchiki-san got you free of all of that, ne?"

"Well, we still should not make a display of things, but yes, I am free to..."

He paused, his blush deepening as he struggled for words.

"It's okay for us to make love?" Renji asked, his lips quirking, "When you're ready, I mean."

"Yes, we can _carry on_ as we will, as long as we are more discreet than you were, climbing up my trellis in the middle of the night."

"All right," chuckled Renji, "I'll use the front door next time, even if it means Kuchiki-san will be there, glaring at me because he knows I'm laying hands on his favorite cousin."

"He will not interfere with us. I am of age, and he, himself, freed me to choose who I will. And he likes you, Renji. He knows you're an honorable person...well, when it comes to relationships, anyway."

"Well, good," said the redhead, sounding relieved, "I woulda hated to have to piss him off because I'm so determined to be with you. But it seems like I just can't stop myself from wanting to get closer. I don't want to go too fast and make you uncomfortable, though. So, we'll just go slow, okay?"

"Okay," Tetsuya answered in a flustered tone, "So...where exactly do we begin?"

He inhaled in surprise as Renji stood and slipped out of his shirt, baring his tanned and boldly tattooed upper body. Tetsuya's mouth opened, but he found himself lost for words as the handsome sight was suddenly enhanced by the warm play of Renji's attractive masculine scent where it drifted over him.

"Renji..." he said breathlessly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood solemnly on his balcony, watching out of the corner of an eye as Tetsuya and Renji slipped inside his cousin's bedroom and closed the doors. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and trying to cope with the colliding desires to stop what was happening and to just be grateful it was Renji who was stealing Tetsuya's innocence.

_Tetsuya is an adult, and the family has interfered too much in his life. If he and Renji love each other, then they should be allowed to be together. Renji may be 'just a simple studio musician,' but he is also a genuinely kind person...and a loyal friend._

His thoughts strayed back in time to how he had first heard of the redhead, a magazine article detailing a troubled relationship with his group's manager, Aizen Sousuke. And only days later, while slipping away to calm his own turbulent heart, he had encountered Renji, dead drunk and miserable in a bar and suddenly decided to take him somewhere safer.

_"Abarai Renji?" he said, gazing sternly down into dark, devastated brown eyes._

_"Who wants to know?" the redhead asked, barely lifting his head to get a look at the raven-haired man speaking to him._

_A moment later, he did a doubletake and his eyes widened._

_"K-kuchiki-san?" he asked, blinking, "I gotta be seeing things..."_

_"I see that he wasn't kind to you either," Byakuya commented, "He has a habit of destroying what he cannot control. Were you lovers?"_

_"Augh, hell no! But, you know, he liked my tattoos and thought I should do some naked shoots to gain some...heh...exposure. Then, there was this friend of his who said he'd give us a real nice contract he wanted if I'd let the guy fuck me. I know that shit happens in the business...you know, you scratch my itch, I scratch yours, but I told him to go to hell and he tried to put the screws to me. Said I was too damned proud and I could do what he said or take a hike. There were plenty of other guys who would be willing to take off their clothes and lie down with whoever he said just to make it, you know? I don't know. Maybe it was stupid, but...it seemed wrong. I don't go for the drugs and weird shit that a lot of rockers do. I don't wanna share everything with the world and I won't fuck someone to get what I want. Maybe I am too proud, and maybe I will die like he said, a mongrel in the gutter. But I won't let that guy make me do something like that if I don't choose it."_

_He looked up at Byakuya through deeply pained and hazy eyes._

_"Sorry, I run off at the mouth when I've been drinking. It's just that Aizen made it so I can't get a job and I don't have anywhere to go."_

_"Come, then," Byakuya said, taking him by the arm._

_"Wha...whoa! What're you doin'? I'm still..."_

_"I'm getting you out of here."_

_"Huh? Why? Why would you do that?"_

_"Never mind that," Byakuya said brusquely, "You're coming with me."_

_"Wait a minute! You can't..."_

_"I'm not trying to do anything to you. I am going to dry you out and give you a job and a place to live. Get up, Abarai. I am not about to watch that man ruin another person the way..."_

_He paused for a moment as Renji continued to stare up at him dazedly._

_"Ah, fuck, that's right," he said, remembering, "He said that you were lovers once. Damn. Sorry, Kuchiki-san. Guy's a real bastard, huh?"_

_"Come on, Renji. You do not belong here."_

_The redhead's eyes squinted and he worked at taking in what was happening._

_"Y-you're really gonna give me a job?"_

_"And a place to live," the CEO confirmed, "Get up, Renji."_

_"But, what do you...?"_

_"I don't want anything but to see that man fail to ruin you. Come."_

_Renji hesitated, still struggling with whether or not to believe what was happening._

_"Ah, hell, I've got nothing to lose," he said finally, "Okay, I'll go with you. But, I'm not sleeping with anyone for this, okay?"_

_Byakuya couldn't quite keep his lips from quirking affectionately._

_"Very well. Come now, before the sun rises and we both realize what fools we are."_

"Bastard," he whispered to the moon, "You lying, manipulative, scheming..."

"Ah, such lovely platitudes," Aizen's voice said softly as he slid his arms around the surprised CEO.

"What are you doing here? Let go of me!" Byakuya hissed, struggling to free himself.

"Come now, I was just here to check in and see if you had found your missing cousin."

"And for some reason, it was asking too much to expect you to use the front door?" Byakuya asked furiously.

"The security around here is inordinately lax," Aizen noted, "But then, your family has lost some of its notoriety."

"Did you come here simply to irritate me?" Byakuya snapped, "Or does your verbal meandering have a purpose?"

"Of course, I have a purpose," Aizen said softly, looking up at the moon, "I want what I wanted all of this time. I want you to come back to me, Byakuya. I want you to..."

"My company is not going to become a part of yours," the raven-haired man said with finality, "and there is no way in hell that I will ever come back to you as a lover. That you even ask after what you did to me, only makes me believe you are angling for something else and you are using this to distract me."

"Am I distracting you?" Aizen asked, pulling back a curtain of black hair and teasing the fine skin beneath it with his breath, "I told you. I came to make sure that Tetsuya was found safely. I didn't think that you would allow me in if I knocked politely."

"A distinct possibility," Byakuya acknowledged, flinching as the other man's lips touched his throat, just beneath a pale earlobe, "Will you just go?"

"Why are you so determined to push me away?" Aizen asked softly, licking Byakuya's earlobe, "Hasn't it occurred to you that it would be better for you to come to me? I would, of course, leave the running of Kuchiki Studios to you, and only you. I only want to profit from the rise again in popularity when you begin to perform the features that your father composed for you. That's all."

"But you also want Tetsuya to turn to popular music performance. Sousuke, you know he isn't going to be able to handle the demands of that type of life. There are just some people who aren't meant for it."

"You are speaking of Abarai Renji?" Aizen asked, "He knew what he was getting into when he joined the group, Byakuya. Did I ask him to pose naked? Yes. It is something that many rock artists have done that have increased their sales. It was business."

"As was setting him up with that perverted abuser from...?"

"It was an important contract. The tradeoff would have been fair and would have benefitted your stubborn friend well enough."

"I am _not _letting you put Tetsuya in that position, Sousuke. You will never do that."

"I would not ask those things of him," Aizen promised, "He would be considered 'privileged' as an artist. As callous as it sounds, he holds enough promise in terms of sales that I can shield him."

"And you think that after you also promised to 'shield' me and after you spit in the face of your promises, I would even consider trusting you again? You are a _fool_, Aizen Sousuke. I am never going to do that."

So, you will let your father's dreams die without a fight?" Aizen asked, shaking his head, "Byakuya..."

"I think that I answered that question a long time ago," Byakuya said, turning and gazing up into Aizen's softly glinting eyes, "If the price of saving the company is letting a bastard like you have ultimate control, then 'surviving' isn't enough. I will mourn the company if it is lost, but I won't let you dirty it with your manipulations and shady dealings. We have never been associated with any of that...not ever!"

Aizen's lips moved closer, until they were nearly touching Byakuya's, then paused.

"What if I would be willing to conceal that it was me who was your partner?" he asked, brushing his lips against the other man's and watching the blush that rose on his skin, "I would sign a deal that would make it a confidential arrangement through a third party."

"Don't you understand?" Byakuya answered, flinching as his lips brushed against Aizen's again, "I will not be put in the position to be forced by you to do _anything_!"

"And what if I also agree to leave all decisions in your hands and remove the Kuchiki board?"

"They would likely kill me themselves, rather than to 'sell' me and the company off to you."

"Perhaps if they had no choice..."

"Stop," Byakuya said, touching his fingers to the other man's lips, "I won't hear any more."

Aizen kissed his fingertips, then teased his lips again, gently.

"Don't you want to perform the works your father wrote for you? Are you going to let them go, unperformed, even now?"

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "The board will never agree to give the company to you...nor allow me to go back to you, even if that was what I wanted. As easily as you could destroy me by revealing what you know, they could do the same, if they are going to lose anyway...and that would bring shame to my father's good name. I won't do that, Sousuke, no matter how much I want to perform those pieces. I didn't know that you even knew about them. I won't ask you how you learned of them. So, is that what you really want? My father's unperformed works? Why not just ask to buy them?"

"They are worth more to me if you perform them," Aizen said, touching Byakuya's lips with a solemn fingertip, "I will not have it any other way."

"So, you want the company, me and Tetsuya, ne? And you know, going in that you will ruin Tetsuya's future as a serious vocalist by having him record that duet with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Actually, I had something different in mind," Aizen said, a smile coming to his lips as he withdrew a small drawing from within the folds of his clothes.

Byakuya stared at the image of a partially revealed, image of a young man wearing a lovely white and silver mask over his face.

"Y-you!" Byakuya hissed softly, "You...!"

"Relax. This is just an artist's impression of what it would be like. Tetsuya is not known in the music industry yet. He can record the duet with Grimmjow and even be pictured on the new release."

"And what about performances, Sousuke? He will be vulnerable..."

"I will take care of him," Aizen promised, "And this way, you can also groom him for his debut. With the two of you performing, Kuchiki Studios will regain what it has lost since Soujun's death. And later, after Tetsuya has debuted as an opera vocalist, we can reveal him as Espada's _Mitsukai_, the angel."

Byakuya stared at the drawing, swallowing hard at the provocative image and shaking his head.

"No, Sousuke. I just couldn't do this to Tetsuya, nor to the company, nor even the family. Maybe you think I still hold a grudge, but that is not it. It's just that, I have already lost my father. I cannot lose my family, not even as dastardly as they can be...and I cannot lose my...I cannot lose Tetsuya. Please, just go. I will not hear any more of this."

"Ah," Aizen sighed, capturing Byakuya's lovely face in his hands and offering him a kiss of parting, "I see that you will not be moved. Well, then, I had best go. Perhaps if you give this some more thought..."

"Goodbye, Sousuke," Byakuya said, aching inside as he surrendered to a final kiss.

He loosed himself from the other man's arms and walked back inside, closing the doors between them. Aizen stood, quietly looking at him through the glass, then disappeared into the darkness. Byakuya stood frozen for some time after, before sighing and sitting down on the bed.

"Damn you," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "Why can't you just go away and let me forget you? And why do I still want so badly to believe you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh..." Tetsuya managed, his breath catching as his eyes strayed over the beautiful, intricate expanse of tattoos, "Renji-san...you are a work of art. I've never seen the like."

He stood and moved closer, taking in the sight of the bold black lines that played out across the back of his neck, spread out on his muscular shoulders and dancing down over his chest and abdomen to frame what was down lower, and still, for the moment, hidden. An unthinking hand extended towards them, then Tetsuya caught himself and flushed brightly, starting to withdraw his hand. A jolt went through him a moment later as Renji's rough-skinned hand captured his and slowly guided it to his chest, just over his racing heart.

"Go ahead," he offered, "Touch them all you want."

Tetsuya remained, frozen like a deer, gazing at him stricken, then he forced his stunned fingers to move, and was jolted again as Renji emitted a sound somewhere between a purr and a soft growl of pleasure. The redhead watched closely as Tetsuya's softly shaking fingers traced a large square marking on one breast, then followed a spiral dangerously close to one dusky nipple. He moved his hand lower, enjoying a series of finer, triangular markings that teased him gradually down to where the redhead's slacks hid the rest of his markings.

"You wanna stop there, for now? Or would you like to see more of them?"

Tetsuya swallowed hard, his mouth unbearably dry and his heart ready to burst from within his chest as he tried to come up with some sort of answer. When words failed him, he brought his hands down to Renji's waist and tugged gently at his clothes, while burying his flushed face in the redhead's shoulder and shivering delightedly. Renji captured his chin and kissed him more gently, smiling as he stepped back and removed the last of his clothing. Tetsuya stared at the stunning spectacle, everything perfect from the redhead's long, released mane to the comely lines that decorated nearly every part of him. Another heady jolt went through him as it occurred to him.

_Is that...?_

_Oh gods, it is also marked!_

He tried not to stare, but couldn't help it as he studied Renji's huge, inflamed and proudly tattooed member. Renji read the younger man's expression and turned slightly to display the tattoos that ran down his back, accentuated his round bottom, then trickled down each leg.

"Renji..."

The redhead walked past Tetsuya and laid down on his back on the bed.

"C'mon, go ahead and touch them some more, if you want to."

Tetsuya followed him to the bed, then knelt beside him, looking down at him uncertainly.

"Renji-san, I am...I don't mean to tease, but I don't know...well..."

"C'mere," Renji said, smiling and touching Tetsuya's blushing lips with his fingertips, "Just touch them with these, then."

Tetsuya's lips trembled as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, leaning over Renji's relaxed body and slowly approaching a strong, tattooed shoulder. He said no more, but simply watched as Tetsuya remained, poised over him for a moment, then very slowly, let his lips brush against the other man's skin. The younger man's heart fluttered erratically as he felt the pounding of Renji's heart under his lips, and he fought not to let his eyes close. He traced the markings on one shoulder, then moved on to work his way down a finely sculpted breast.

_I wonder what he tastes like?_

Tetsuya's pink tongue extended and tasted Renji's tanned flesh, then paused as blue eyes watched the bigger man's strong reaction to the contact. He proceeded then, slowly down Renji's flushed torso, alternating between warm kisses and longer, wet strokes, appreciating every line and curve of the handsome redhead's body as Renji carefully held back, despite a growing urge to pounce on the younger man and eat him alive. He began to lose some of his resolve to hold back as that pristine mouth traveled over his sensitive belly and Tetsuya's tongue slipped into his navel.

"Ah," he panted softly, "Tetsuya...I think we'd better stop now, if you don't want me to lose it and..."

He went silent as he felt a warm puff of breath cool the sweat on his skin. Then, a delicious softness gently brushed against him, and he heard Tetsuya gasp as his defenses crumbled.

"Oh!" Renji panted, his body seizing and his release spilling out, unexpectedly.

He looked up, blushing and expecting Tetsuya to react, but found himself silenced and incapable of words anyway as the younger man bent low over his body, still exploring him. He paused as he finished, looking uncertainly down at the redhead's flushed face and dazed expression.

"S-sorry," he whispered penitently, "I have never done anything like this, so...if I was somehow...if I..."

Renji surged upward, bringing the younger man down on his back and plunging into his mouth, feeding on their mingled tastes and at the same time, loosing the tie on Tetsuya's sleeping yukata. He captured the vocalist's hands and laced their fingers together, holding them off to the sides as he plundered Tetsuya's mouth, then his throat and fine, pale breast.

"Renji!" Tetsuya panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "I don't know if I can...!"

"Shh, I won't make love to you yet," Renji vowed, "I just want to return the pleasure you gave me."

"But I barely touched you!" Tetsuya objected.

"Yeah, I know," Renji laughed, teasing the younger man with his tongue, then licking his way down Tetsuya's soft, white belly.

"Oh, hah! Renji!"

"Feels damned good, ne?" Renji whispered.

Tetsuya opened his mouth to answer, but could only emit a gasping moan of delight as Renji's hot mouth and tongue pleasured him. His back arched and Renji's hands wrapped around his pretty, white bottom. A piqued, sapphire eye peeked down at Renji, where he was spread out on the bed.

"Renji!" Tetsuya gasped a last time as the coil snapped viciously in his belly and he climaxed.

He watched raptly, hypnotized by the beautiful sight of the tattooed man. He almost cried out loud as the spasms faded and Renji's mouth stopped its manipulations, leaving him still panting and shaking softly on the bed.

"Holy hell..." Renji breathed, returning to his lips and sharing their mingled flavors, "You're really something special, Tetsuya."

He went still against Tetsuya's side, burrowing into a swirl of sakura scented hair.

"You think Kuchiki-san will kill me if I'm still here for breakfast...cause, I don't know if I'll have the energy to climb back down that damned trellis."

"By all means, stay then," sighed Tetsuya, "Just don't mind if he glares at you. You've thoroughly earned it, you know."


	7. The Art of Manipulation

**Chapter 7: The Art of Manipulation**

**(Ah, thanks again to Sariniste for keeping me on track on this one. It's so nice knowing people are enthusiastically awaiting chapters! So, here's another. Thanks to RosyDigzzz23 (Okay, here's MOAR!), SexyBVirgo (Oh, you will really like the chapter after this!), CallMeSenseiKuchiki (Oh, Bya has secrets that will shock some other characters' sock off, that's for sure!), Sariniste (Heehee! I will have to write the next chapter today after work if I can. You are going to really enjoy it!), Slytherin'Queen020 (And the 'action will get hotter very soon!), and ThisLittlePiggyStayedHome (You want hot? Be sure you don't miss Chapter 8!) Wah! I don't want to go to work today!)**

Tetsuya's attendant slipped into his young master's room, then slid to a stop, staring at the unexpected sight of Kuchiki Tetsuya, dressed in his nightclothes, but carelessly sprawled across the bare and attractively tattooed chest of Abarai Renji. He froze for a moment, blinking and trying to decide what to do, as Tetsuya's eyes opened and he gave the youth a warm smile of greeting.

"Oh, sorry, Koji-san," he apologized, "I should have told you to expect Renji to be here."

"Ah, it's no problem, sir," Koji said, blushing, "But should I have Akio come to the bathing room to assist him?"

"Wha...?" Renji muttered, blinking and sitting up, "I don't think I need help taking a bath. I can..."

"Renji and I will see to ourselves this morning. Thank you, Koji-san."

"Of course, Tetsuya-san. Byakuya-sama has already bathed, so the chamber is free, if you wish to use it before breakfast."

"I believe we will," Tetsuya said, yawning and stretching, then sliding out of bed and tying his yukata at the waist. He followed Koji into the walk-in closet to decide what to wear, giving Renji time to exit the bed and hastily dress himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting until the two youths emerged from the closet.

"I will go and assist cook with the breakfast," said Koji in parting.

"So...the bathing room," Renji said, looking curious.

"This way," Tetsuya said, taking the redhead's hand.

They left Tetsuya's bedroom and proceeded down the elegantly decorated hall to a set of double doors. Renji stared as Tetsuya opened them to reveal an entire room that was nearly taken up by a huge bathing pool. Near the edge was a comfortable looking soaking area, while out in the center of the pool, water rained down from several sets of rocks, making pretty waterfalls for showering.

"Damn," muttered Renji, "Kinda puts the shitty little box I have in my apartment to shame."

"Don't worry about it," Tetsuya laughed, shaking his head, "It's not like it actually belongs to me. If not for Byakuya-sama's kindness and protection, the board would likely have kicked me out onto the streets and I would be bathing in the city fountain."

"I'll go bathe naked in the city fountain if you will," the redhead said jokingly.

"Sorry," chuckled Tetsuya, wading out into the pool, "I don't feel like being arrested today."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Renji teased.

The two made their way out to the waterfalls, where they indulged slowly, carefully lathering each others' bodies, then stepping beneath the fall of water to wash themselves clean. Tetsuya left the waterfall area and sank into one of the hot, jetted soaking tubs. He closed his eyes, sinking in, up to his shoulders and letting out a contented sigh.

"There room in there for two?" Renji asked, grinning.

"Not if you want to be invited back here," Tetsuya answered, smirking, "We will, of course be expected to keep our _explorations_ confined to the bedroom and use more discretion in the common areas."

"Too bad," the redhead sighed, sinking down in the soaking tub next to Tetsuya's, "Would have been fun to play in the water a bit."

"It would," Tetsuya agreed, "But unfortunately, a greater amount of restraint is called for here."

The two remained in the soaking tubs for several cycles, then slipped out and met at the edge of the bathing pool, where towels and white yukatas awaited them. They dressed and returned to Tetsuya's room, where the younger man put on the clothes he had laid out earlier and Renji watched with amorous eyes.

"You sure we can't just slip back into bed for awhile?" he asked, licking his lips as Tetsuya began to pull on a pair of dress slacks, "Watching you is making me hungry again."

"I think it would be rude to keep my cousin waiting," Tetsuya said, wriggling into an undershirt, then into a dress shirt.

"Ah, right," said Renji, "Kuchiki-san doesn't like to be kept waiting."

They left the bedroom, this time heading to the right, down the hall, down a huge flight of carpeted stairs, then towards the back of the sprawling house, where Byakuya waited in the dining room. He glanced up at the two as they entered the room, glaring softly in disapproval.

"I know," said Tetsuya, heading him off, "I will remember to let the staff know to expect him."

"And I promise I'll enter through the front door, okay?" offered Renji, "I'll even knock."

"That does sound better than scaling balconies and getting house security up in arms," Byakuya said dryly.

"Heh, sorry about that, Kuchiki-san," the redhead said ruefully, "I guess falling in love can really make idiots of us, ne?"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly at the look of emotional pain that flashed across Byakuya's fine features, then disappeared just as quickly.

"I suppose," he said stiffly, turning his attention to his meal.

Renji and Tetsuya exchanged curious glances at his response, then shook their heads and continued eating.

"I would like to see the two of you in my office this morning for an initial meeting with the concert staff. It will give us a start on what to expect for music numbers, casting and costume requirements. I have a meeting with the board that should conclude by nine-thirty, so we'll meet just after."

"We'll be there," Tetsuya assured him, "I will be working on the company tax forms today, so I will be in the office all day."

"In the office and bored to tears," Renji joked, "I have some stuff to prepare for Tetsuya's practice session this afternoon, so I'll be at the building all morning too."

"Good. Then, I will not need to look for you."

Byakuya took a last bite of his food and stood.

"A car will be available for you whenever you wish to go," he told them, "I would go with you, but I have to meet with a client this morning."

"We'll see you there, then," Tetsuya said, nodding.

Byakuya took his leave of the two and headed for the house entry, stepping out into the cool morning, his mind still distracted by Aizen's sudden appearance at the manor the night before.

_It has been such a long time since he kissed me, I had almost forgotten how it felt. I want to think that forgetting him is a good thing. That is certainly my intent. But then, why can I still feel that sensation from before, of his lips possessing mine as though they were made for him alone?_

_Yes, that was the 'magic' behind our love, the feeling that, instead of having been born a freak, I was different for a reason. I was different and I was not able to be loved by others, because I was made to be the other part of his soul. Yes, that is what it felt like, and what I came to believe. And through everything, I believed that so strongly that I didn't just ignore the troubling signs. I crashed through them heedlessly. Why? Because his love made my feelings of awkwardness and ugliness disappear._

_I had thought all along, deep down, It was not as the family tried to make me believe. I was not a disgrace, nor a curse upon the family. I looked like my father. I sounded similar to him and I had a beautiful future._

_It was because of what I was, what the physicians told them that they saw me as the death knell on everything that Soujun was. I was thought to be infertile, but it was only that I was so outwardly. Inside...where they couldn't see, I was..._

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san," said the driver, opening the car door to welcome him into the limousine.

"Good morning, Hotaka," he answered, his mind still spinning over the past.

He slid into the back of the car and settled in place, still remembering.

_"Don't look!" he gasped, tearing away from Aizen, "I told you that you shouldn't have come here! Why did you come here? I did not encourage you! I never asked you to come! Why are you here, Aizen Sousuke?"_

_"What do you mean when you say that you didn't ask me here? That you didn't encourage me? Kuchiki Byakuya, do you not understand?" Aizen asked, moving forward on the bed and closing in on him where he sat, braced against the white wall, "Your eyes met mine that first moment and called me to you. You heart issued a clear invitation. That I came to you is only a sign that I heard that cry of your heart, that longing to be loved. But, for some reason, you do not think that you deserve it. Why is that?"_

_He moved closer and Byakuya shrank back against the wall, holding his yukata closed._

_"Why, indeed?" Aizen said, touching the hand that held the clothing in place and pulling it gently away._

_The material fell away and the yukata slid down his body, landing in a careless heap around him. Byakuya froze, terrified at someone other then family witnessing that imperfection, that secret shame that had ruined everything. Aizen studied the lovely, slender body in front of him, admiring the comely slopes of shoulder and breast, round bottom and pale, slim thigh. He looked into Byakuya's terrified gray eyes and moved forward, curling an arm around him. Byakuya remained still and unmoving in his arms, shivering as Aizen's fingertips touched him and his words shocked an already stunned heart._

_"Perfect," he whispered, sliding his fingers down a tearstained cheek, "Lovely."_

_He wrapped his arms around the naked young man and slid those warm, appreciative hands down his back and over his bottom, continuing the devastatingly sweet words._

_"Whisper-soft, sweet and firm, more delicious fruit I have never tasted."_

_"Stop," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes against the words._

_He flinched as Aizen's hands rose and slid down over his pale, finely sculpted breast, then moved down lower and played over his soft, white belly._

_"Your maker was truly inspired," Aizen whispered, his brown eyes freezing Byakuya in place again with their warmth and sincerity._

_"Why are you saying this?" Byakuya cried suddenly, "You only talk about what is at the surface! What everyone else sees and compliments and respects. But no one in this industry would be left respecting me if they looked closer! You know that! I know you saw!"_

_"I did," Aizen confirmed, his amorous expression telling the other young man that the knowledge hadn't changed his mind at all, "And I am wondering, Byakuya. Why do you believe that what I saw will make me despise you?"_

_His hand moved down lower, touching a pale thigh and requesting entrance. Byakuya stared raptly into the other man's eyes and slowly parted his legs, watching closely for Aizen's reaction. His heart was jolted soundly when the other man's brown eyes registered nothing but that same appreciation as before. His fingers explored the exposed genitalia slowly as the devastatingly beautiful words continued._

_"Outwardly, a perfectly lovely man," Aizen whispered, "Inwardly, a beautiful woman. Named a 'Chimera' after a mythical creature, you are vastly misunderstood. Both male and female, you are..."_

_"No!" Byakuya sobbed, "I am not both male and female, don't you understand! I am neither! I am sterile. And that means that my father's legacy ends here! There cannot be continuance, so I am essentially useless. And worse, in this business, such a 'distinction' would make me a laughingstock...something to be viewed with horror and disapproval. People like me do not appear publicly, unless it is in a circus, Sousuke! You, of all people know that! So, no matter what words you say to me, you cannot change what I am or how other people see me. Just...go. Just turn around and leave. Forget that you ever noticed me. Because, with everything in the open, you cannot look at me and still tell me that I am beautiful and that you love me. You have to admit in the most honest sense, I am an aberration...a freak of nature...an ugly mistake."_

_Aizen let out a soft, dismissive breath and dragged the younger man into his arms._

_"Do not presume to speak for me, Byakuya. I will tell you in full honesty...I will love the man you are on the surface and the woman that hides inside you. I will love all of you completely. But...you must come away from them."_

_"Sousuke, no, I..."_

_"I understand that you do not want to hurt Soujun, but he is being hurt anyway. And the hurt only compounds as he sees this all eating away at you. Let me take you out of this and into a gentler, more accepting world. It is a different musical genre, but you could be yourself there. And I have no doubt that your father would appreciate his child being so happy and fulfilled. You know that he is not the one worried that you should 'follow in his footsteps' and keep his dream going. Your father would acknowledge that you should be free to pursue your own dreams and to make the most of your gifts. It is those others who taunt you into despising yourself and holding yourself back. But you notice that they are still more than willing to use you to fill their pockets, Byakuya."_

_"Oh," Byakuya answered sarcastically, "And you aren't? Don't insult my intelligence! You look at me and you think you can make money, turning me into a musical side show!"_

_"That isn't it. That isn't it at all. I admit, the possibilities are very attractive, but there is nothing freakish about the future I plan for you. Byakuya, there are other people like you out there, living in like misery, feeling ugly and unloved, failing to see their own beauty. You could be an example, a proud, shining example for them. Just come to me. Let me help you."_

_"I don't need your help. I am not leaving the company. And no matter what you do, I won't change my mind. So, you may as well give up. Besides, I don't really believe that you mean what you say. Pretty words, perhaps, but can you really make love to me, as both a man and a woman and still not see me as a..."_

_His words disappeared as Aizen surged forward and brought him down onto his back._

_"I told you...I will love the man in you and the woman in you," he said, his dark brown eyes almost chilling as they glared down into Byakuya's spellbound ones, "And if you need proof of that, I will do as you have asked."_

Byakuya felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Sousuke, you have no idea what you did to me that day. I won't lie and say I regret it. I don't. I see every day the truth of what you felt for me. But the door is closed on that. What you did to try to tear me away from them made the door slam shut. And this is the way things are now. It is better this way. It is better that we have gone our separate ways. It is good that you still live in ignorance of the unexpected miracle we created that day."

He sighed softly and met the eyes of the driver.

"Let me out here. I will walk the rest of the way."

"Of course, Kuchiki-san," Hotaka said, eyeing him curiously.

He pulled the car over and Byakuya climbed out. He watched the car drive away, then started across the quiet park that stood between him and his destination. He breathed slowly, using what he had been taught to calm himself for performance, even amidst the worst emotional upheaval.

_When all else fails, return to the simple act of breathing. There is nothing without breathing, not cries, nor song, nor even life. Just breathe in and out and return to the center...focus...find that balance inside._

Soujun's words soothed him inside, loosening the tightness in his chest and bringing relaxation back to his aching muscles.

"Thank you, Father," he whispered to himself, "I can always count on you to make me calm again."

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, then exhaled slowly and opened his eyes again. He felt relief at the return of peace to his heart.

_Yes, things are as they should be._

He continued down the path, not noticing as a dark figure approached him on silent feet from behind. Byakuya paused for a moment to admire a new growth of roses, then shock flooded his body as a strong arm slid around his waist and a damp, foul smelling cloth was brought up and held tightly over his face. His attacker dragged him towards the bushes and out of sight. Byakuya struggled, but felt his consciousness beginning to fade. He was sure he must have misheard as a familiar male voice sounded in his ear.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. I just need you out of the way for a while."

"S-sousuke!" he hissed through the impeding cloth, "What...what are you...?"

Aizen held Byakuya against him as his body collapsed and went limp in his arms. He lifted the slighter man and started towards a waiting car, smiling down at his former love's pretty face.

"I am doing what I should have done long ago," he told the unconscious man, "I am going to take you and that lovely cousin of yours away from them."


	8. Blossom on a Cold Breeze

**Chapter 8: Blossom on a Cold Breeze**

**(So...thanks for waiting an extra day for this. My schedule has been horrid, but will ease up after tomorrow, so more chapters will be along soon. Thanks to Sabaku-no-Gaara-1994 (So glad you are enjoying the twists and turns!), Safa56bmc (Heehee! That's a given!), MissLilly2012 (Oh, and this one will leave you impatiently awaiting the next!), BunnyHopster26, CallMeSenseiKuchiki and Geecee (Byakuya is a special type of hermaphrodite, called a Chimera. This occurs when a 'male' embryo merges with a 'female embryo' resulting in a mix of attributes. They have different characteristics, but may have one or both sets of genitalia, though only one usually works, if either does. They may have physical abnormalities or may have no visible signs of the condition and live without knowing they have it! Byakuya is male with fully formed male genitals, but is not able to produce viable sperm. He also has a vagina and internal female parts that were mistakenly thought to be non-functional. I will leave you to conclude on your own! :) Good question. I am sure many readers were wondering that.), SexyBVirgo (The heat will get even hotter soon! But this chapter will just whet the appetite!), WinterStorm03 (Oh, just wait until Bya wakes up to see what Aizen does next!), Sariniste (Good catch! Aizen has a specific reason for handling (lol) Byakuya himself, so he will explain...and his next actions will be..._interesting__!_), DieRedPineapple (Not to worry. All Starfire stories, though they may take a fierce turn here and there will reach a happy conclusion! They just might have to work for it, though!), Slytherin'Queen020 (Here you go! Enjoy!) Enjoy all!)**

"Are you sure that you should have taken him, yourself, Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked, looking up at his employer's reflection in the rearview mirror, "You could have had me capture him instead, so you wouldn't have to involve yourself directly."

"Yes, I could have," Aizen agreed, meeting the big man's eyes in the mirror for a moment, than looking down at where Byakuya's head rested gently in his lap, "And if this was anyone else, I would have. But Byakuya would certainly have put up a better fight against anyone else. And I don't approve of using brute force unless nothing else works. Resorting to violence is usually the sign of a poor imagination. Besides, I did not want there to be the chance that Byakuya would be physically harmed. He might despise me for what happened before, but hearing my voice made him hesitate to fight back, and gave me an opening to incapacitate him."

"What're you going to do with him? He's probably going to be hard to control."

Aizen smirked, admiring his former love's lovely and oddly vulnerable sleeping face.

"I have plans for that. It will not be a problem. Byakuya may get caught up in his emotions about Soujun, but he cares deeply about his cousin. In fact, I would say that he is nearly obsessed with that young man's well-being. And that being the case, it is simply a matter of helping him see that it is in Tetsuya's best interests to get him away from those people who have already spent years looking down on him."

"But, begging Aizen-sama's pardon of course, Byakuya-sama hasn't protected him from them before in that way. For years, they have mistreated him."

"Yes," agreed Aizen, "And yet, now in the wake of Kuchiki Ginrei's death, the opportunity arose for him to thwart the board's wishes and to bring Tetsuya to the front of the company. It makes me curious. Tetsuya is highly talented and would have been worth millions to the company. Add to that the fact that the company has been in financial trouble recently. That they are only now tapping Tetsuya's value, and that they had to be forced by Byakuya to do so suggests that there is a potentially devastating factor in play here. I wonder what that could be..."

He continued to consider the matter silently as the limousine sped through town and then to the outskirts, where it turned onto an elegant, tree-lined road that led to a sprawling mansion. The car passed through the iron gates and proceeded down the lush, tree and hedge lined driveway, to a long roundabout at the front of the painstakingly cared for white main house. Yammy brought the vehicle to a stop, then exited and opened the door for Aizen.

"You want me to carry him for you?" Yammy asked.

"No," Aizen said quietly, "I will see to it personally that he is made comfortable. I want you to find Grimmjow and the others. Tell him we move now. Byakuya will not be a factor working against us."

"Okay, Boss," the big man said, turning towards a smaller building, off to the right of the main house, "I'm on it."

Aizen lifted Byakuya out of the back seat of the limousine and carried him to the mansion's front doors, then waited as the doors opened to admit him. He walked inside and past the two waiting attendants, speaking a short greeting to them and sending them off on separate tasks. He left the entry and carried his surprisingly light charge up a gently sloping flight of white stairs, then along a bright hallway and up to the encompassing master suite.

A small, wicked smile coming to his lips, he carried Byakuya past the hot tub and large, soft bed, then touched a button on a small remote and waited as a hidden door slid open in front of him. He walked through the revealed doorway and into a smaller, enclosed chamber.

The inner chamber, too, was elegantly decorated and the bed he laid Byakuya down on, deeply comfortable. The walls around them had been carefully soundproofed, and the bed equipped with special equipment.

_I suppose it is a bit lascivious, having had this built into the manor with Byakuya in mind, even though he was no longer with me. But...even not being 'with me,' I never ceased to see him as continuously and endlessly mine. And it was a relief from the monotony to just imagine sliding this door open and bringing him inside, then introducing his beautiful body to all sorts of sweet, heartfelt torments. Of course, such things will have to be handled exceedingly cautiously now. But...it is exhilarating to imagine the possibilities._

_Yes, this has waited for a very long time._

He leaned over the raven-haired man, slowly undressing him and laying him in a comfortable position. Then, he worked his way gradually around Byakuya's body, carefully binding him in the soft restraints.

"My apologies for leaving you naked, and in such a vulnerable pose, but...I will be the only one to enter this chamber. You needn't worry about being _exposed_ to anyone else. Hopefully, it will not take too long to bring your cousin into line and we can have this over swiftly."

His smile widened devilishly.

"Of course, I wouldn't exactly mind if things were more drawn out. I _have_ missed you terribly."

He paused to verify that each slender wrist and ankle, each pale arm and shapely thigh were bound expertly, leaving the lovely man exceedingly comfortable, but completely open and helpless. Then, he set a blindfold carefully in place and stood back to examine the full beauty of the naked and utterly defenseless Kuchiki Byakuya.

_So crushingly enchanting..._

"You will want to kill me when you wake, I suppose," he said softly, feeling an erotic twinge in his loins as he imagined Byakuya's strong reaction to his predicament, "Ah, but that will bring its own sweet rewards, won't it? You are a deliciously _passionate _person, Byakuya...as beautiful angry as you are when making love...enticing, and, I am afraid, well worth every moment that I have waited and longed for your return. So, we shall make the most of this."

He bent over Byakuya and placed a gentle kiss on his soft, pouting lips.

"Wait for me here, my love. And do try to stay out of trouble."

Still smirking and feeling the insistent ache of arousal, he left the hidden chamber and punched in the code to lock the door in place. He walked to the opened balcony doors and proceeded onto the balcony, looking out over the lush grounds beneath him and unable to stop thinking of the raven-haired beauty hidden only steps away.

_I hope that we can resolve things quickly, Byakuya. I know you will not appreciate my tactics, but you know me. When there is something that I want, I will pursue it endlessly and stalk it with unceasing devotion. You called it a dark obsession. And I have to agree with that. I love you passionately. And because of that, I will undo your every last defense...until the walls around you crumble and you collapse, at long last, into my arms. Nothing I have felt in the past two decades begins to compare to powerful, gripping love that I have for you. I will let nothing stop me from reaching and fully possessing you. Any obstacle that impedes me, I will destroy._

_Even if that is your family, Byakuya._

_The ones who protected you before are gone, and although you are strong, you cannot endure against those vicious, conniving people for long. They will find a way to use your loyalty to them so that they can gain control. But, I won't let that happen._

_If someone is to corner you, to shatter the barriers around you, to take control and possess you, that person will be no other than me. Hate me and curse me if you must. I will take your passion in whatever form you offer it._

_But, I will make you mine, Kuchiki Byakuya..._

_That has always been my plan._

"You sent for me?" said Grimmjow's voice from the doorway.

"Yes. Go downstairs to the studio and make the preparations. We are making our move."

Grimmjow's lips curled into a dastardly smile.

"You want me to deliver the pictures and our demands?" he asked.

"Such unnecessary brutishness and lack of subtlety again," Aizen chided the blue-haired man, "If you want any hope of luring that lovely Kuchiki into your bed, you had best learn to have some tact. Consider your actions carefully, Grimmjow. If you come on too strong, then I do not think that young man will _ever_ become vulnerable to you."

"What are you talking about? I had the guy naked and totally helpless. I could have screwed him all I wanted to."

"Ah, yes," Aizen said, thinking of his own lovely captive, "But...if you want a repeat performance, then you must also take your conquest's state of mind into consideration. Or...are you just, perhaps, looking for a one-time release of your lust, with no commitments?"

"Naw," Grimmjow laughed, "A body like that isn't something to enjoy only once."

"Then, you must step cautiously. If he views you as a heartless enemy, then he will not give in to you. He is a Kuchiki and must believe you have a shred of decency if he is ever going to give you the time of day. You might consider exuding a compassionate attitude."

"Huh?" Grimmjow mutterd, frowning, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"To put it bluntly, if you want to claim Tetsuya, to get him away from that red-haired mongrel he has pursuing him, you have to make him think that you are sympathetic to his plight. Simply let me be the 'bad guy' and you can be more embracing. Show him that you don't like what is being done to him...even make a slight show of helping him. I guarantee you that Tetsuya will fall gracefully into your waiting arms, and you will be able to enjoy him to your heart's content."

"Hey," Grimmjow said, comprehension lighting his glinting blue eyes, "I think you've got a point."

"Yes. Now, go downstairs to the studio and prepare for the recording session."

"What about Pretty-san? You going to threaten Kuchiki Byakuya to get him to cooperate?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Aizen assured him, "Just don't worry about it. I have everything under my control. Kuchiki Tetsuya is about to fall quite willingly into my hands."

XXXXXXXXXX

_I should just give up on this. No matter how many times I recalculate or how many ways I try to approach this, the simple truth is that the family company is in dire straights. Byakuya-sama will not be happy about this. I hate that it is going to upset him. He has been very agitated since encountering Aizen Sousuke in that nightclub._

Tetsuya was startled out of the daze he had gone into as someone snatched the paper he had been staring at, coaxing him into glaring up at the handsome, red-haired offender.

"Renji, that is..."

"Oh, I see how it is," Renji chuckled, "Forgetting the formalities in public now. I am flattered, Tetsuya."

"Enough, _you_!" Tetsuya said, retrieving the paper that Renji had stolen, "I am trying to work, here. Someone has to find a light in the tunnel for this floundering company. Unfortunately, I do not think it will be me."

"Eh, don't worry so much about it. You can't help it that those bastards went nuts and wreaked havoc while you and Byakuya were seeing to your obligations to Kuchiki Ginrei. And no matter how many times you read that thing, it isn't going to change the facts. But, like I said, don't worry about it. You know," he said, leaning onto the counter and moving in on Tetsuya's frowning lips, "I hear they have some young, beautiful star-in-the-making who's going to turn this thing around for us all. He must really be something, too, to have so much responsibility placed on him like that."

"I said enough!" Tetsuya snapped, blushing, "I certainly _hope_ the company isn't that dependent on my success. I will do my best, but..."

"Then, you'll do great," Renji assured him, sneaking a sudden kiss.

"Stop that!" the blue-eyed man objected, "We are in my cousin's office and anyone could walk in and see. I won't dishonor my cousin that way!"

"Heh, where is Kuchiki-san, anyway?" Renji asked, "I heard he didn't show up for the board meeting earlier, and that he'd cancelled his appointments for today."

"Word arrived that he had to meet with another group of investors and he missed the board meeting because of it. If it is an investor, it wouldn't be altogether unusual for Byakuya-sama to be tied up with that all day."

He paused for a moment, looking down at the company financials, then up at Renji again.

"But...I must admit that it is unusual for him to send word to me through a third party and not call to check in directly."

"Hmmm," Renji mused, "Well, he has a lot on his mind with Aizen Sousuke and his merry band of backstabbing bastards."

"Are you talking about Grimmjow-san?" Tetsuya asked, his heart pounding oddly as he was struck with memory about his odd encounter with the blue-haired vocalist.

"Grimmjow, Aizen, all of them," Renji said, scowling, "I hope Kuchiki-san tells the whole fucking bunch of them to go back to hell, where they came from!"

Tetsuya's expression softened, and he looked up into the redhead's angry eyes with sympathy.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, Renji-san. I am glad that my cousin found you and helped you."

"Yeah, I was real lucky. But just keep what happened to me in mind when you deal with them, Tetsuya. They're a nasty bunch...all of them. They'll be smiling at you, even as they drive the knife into your back."

_"Renji,_" Tetsuya replied, reaching up to touch his face.

Renji's expression gentled again, and he moved closer, leaning down to meet the younger man for a long, warm kiss. A moment later, Tetsuya spotted an approaching courier and pulled away. Renji laughed good-naturedly.

"You get that. I'll go and start setting up for your practice session."

"Thank you, Renji," Tetsuya said, nodding.

He watched with admiring eyes as the redhead left, then turned to address the courier.

"Have you brought word from my cousin?"

"Actually, Tetsuya-san, this letter is for you."

"Oh?" Tetsuya answered, frowning, "I wasn't expecting anything."

He glanced in the direction that Renji had gone, wondering, then smiled and signed for the letter.

_Maybe it is from Renji._

"Have a good day, Tetsuya-san!" the courier said, smiling in parting.

"Thank you, Ken-san."

The phone in the office rang and Tetsuya picked it up immediately.

_Perhaps it is Byakuya-sama..._

His face reflected disappointment as the call turned out to be from a client. He listened patiently to the man on the line, something nagging at his mind. As the call neared an end, he suddenly realized...

"Nobu-san," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "Wasn't Byakuya-sama meeting with your company president this morning?"

"He was," the man on the phone confirmed, "But he sent a text message, canceling the meeting."

"What?" Tetsuya breathed, his heart quickening, "Do you know when he called?"

"Yes, around eight-thirty. Is something wrong, Tetsuya-san?"

"Ah...no, it's fine. Thank you, Nobu-san. I will give my cousin the information you relayed to me, as soon as he arrives."

He set down the phone, frowning and feeling his heart still pounding too quickly in his chest.

_What is going on? Byakuya-sama would have called directly, and he would have also informed me of the change. And what that man said does not mesh with what came through here. We knew about the sudden meeting with the possible investors, but he never said that he was going there instead of seeing the original client first. Maybe he didn't deem it important to mention, but..._

He frowned and shook his head uneasily, realizing suddenly that he was still holding the envelope in his hands.

"Oh..."

He picked up the letter opener from the desk in front of him and neatly opened the letter. As he withdrew the white slip of paper inside, a picture fell out, and he glanced down at it, then started to read the note. A fraction of a second later, his heart leapt into his throat as what he had seen in the picture registered with him.

_Oh! Oh no!_

He started again to read the note, but froze as Renji's voice sounded in the hallway. Tetsuya hastily stuffed the note and picture into a drawer and locked it as Renji returned to the room.

"Eh, just came to tell you that some of the equipment isn't working right. I put in a call to..."

He stopped, gazing curiously at Tetsuya's somewhat flustered expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Tetsuya swallowed hard, imagining what reaction the redhead was likely to have to the indecent picture he had just received.

"I...am fine," Tetsuya managed, "I am just worried about my cousin. I'll be glad when he gets back."

"You wanna go get a cup of tea while we wait for him?" Renji asked, "No point in hanging out here with the equipment failure."

"Oh, well, can you give me about five minutes?" Tetsuya asked, "I...have a matter to resolve first."

"Sure," said the redhead, dropping into a chair.

Tetsuya gave him a bemused look, then sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind," he said, rising, "It can wait. Come, we will go get that tea."

"You sure?" Renji asked, "Because I can wait a bit. I have something that Kuchiki-san asked me to edit. I can work on that and come back when it's done."

"Could you?" Tetsuya asked, looking relieved, "I..."

"No problem," Renji assured him, "I'll be back in a few."

He left the office, and Tetsuya rose and closed the glass door behind him. He returned to the desk, unlocked the drawer and took out the envelope he had placed inside. He avoided looking at the picture of his naked body spread out across Grimmjow's bed and picked up the note.

_A car will arrive to pick you up in five minutes. It will be waiting for you in front of the cafe you visited yesterday. Arrive promptly if you wish to resolve this quietly._

Tetsuya felt a shiver pass through him as he placed the picture and note back in the envelope and glanced again in the direction that Renji had gone. He bit at his lips nervously, agonizing over what to do.

_Kami! I wonder if he has done something to Byakuya-sama. The timing around this...the oddness of Byakuya-sama's absence..._

_But...I cannot just sit here and let this become public._

_What do I do?_

He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes for several long moments, just inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his racing heart. And as he calmed, Byakuya's careful advice came back to him.

_When dealing with an unscrupulous person, always consider what he stands to gain or lose. This will give you options if he corners you._

"That is right," he whispered, "Aizen Sousuke is after my cousin and he wants me to work for him. He doesn't want my name tarnished too badly, nor Byakuya-sama hurt, if he even has him. He is just trying to corner me. But...this requires an answer of some kind."

He thought carefully, then took a sheet of paper and penned a short message. He placed the message in an envelope and left the office, walking with purpose as he headed for the cafe.

_You may think you have me, but think again. I am not as naive as I look, Aizen Sousuke. I will not let you manipulate me!_

He reached the cafe several minutes later and approached the waiting limousine cautiously, frowning as the doors opened and he could see two of Aizen's bodyguards inside.

"Get in," one of them directed him.

"No," Tetsuya said firmly, "I am not going with you. Take this message to your boss and tell him I said..."

He reeled in shock as he was grabbed from behind and forced into the car.

"Let go of me, damn you!" he shouted as the car door slammed and the driver pulled away from the curb, "Let me out of here!"

"Quiet down," one of the bodyguards said tersely, "The boss just wants to talk to you. Don't worry, you'll be out of there fast, if you cooperate."

"Does he have Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya demanded.

"I said to be quiet."

"NO! You tell me! Does Aizen Sousuke have my cousin?" Tetsuya argued, struggling and nearly getting a hand on the door release.

"Hey, stop that!" objected the bodyguard, wrestling him down onto his back and holding him down tightly, "You don't want to get hurt, do you? You jump out and you're gonna get hurt. Just sit tight."

Tetsuya caught a glimpse of the cafe as they pulled away and his heart leapt into his throat as he saw Renji running in that direction.

_But does he know they took me? Did he see?_

"I told you to stop struggling!" complained the bodyguard as Tetsuya tried to get up again, "Fine, you want to be like that, then you can just take a little nap, sweetheart."

"No!" Tetsuya yelled, shrinking away as one bodyguard grabbed him from behind and the other withdrew a wicked looking syringe, "Let go of me!"

He kicked the man's arm away, making him drop the syringe, then scoring a painful blow as the man bent to retrieve it.

"You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" the man snarled, slamming a fist into Tetsuya's midsection, then striking at his face.

The second bodyguard caught the man's hand and glared at him reprovingly.

"Aizen-sama said not to hurt him."

Tetsuya gasped and panted, his head spinning dizzily as he grabbed his aching abdomen and closed his eyes.

"Just calm down, all right?" the man still holding him said bracingly, "There's no need for all of this. Just relax and cooperate. You'll be fine."

"Why do I not feel the slightest bit reassured?" Tetsuya panted, "It doesn't matter what that man says. I am not going to work for him against the wishes of my cousin!"

"Fine, you can discuss that with him when we get there. Just relax for now, okay?"

The hands that held Tetsuya loosened and held him more gently.

"We'll be there soon and you can say whatever you want to the boss."

_It doesn't matter what he says. I will die before I do anything Aizen Sousuke asks of me!_


	9. Unquenchable Lust

**Chapter 9: Unquenchable Lust**

**(Haha! I surprised myself and got this done before work! Heehee! It was so much fun to write. And thanks to Sariniste for cheerleading (What would I do without you? I think we should do this for each open Aizen story to keep me on track! I am so glad you loved the last chapter and I promise some Aizen/Bya heat soon!), Safa56bmc (I give you my word, it's on the way very soon and will leave you in a dizzy spell!), Geecee (Yup, Aizen will make his move on Bya soon.), SexyBVirgo (Aww, it's easy to keep it moving with so much support!), MissLilly2012 (*giggles*Oh, Bya will be a storm of cute indignation!) and finally to answer Sariniste and SlytherinQueen020 about Tetsuya? Well, this chapter give a big hint about where that is going to go. And also, just to let you know, I have decided to give Grimmy and Tetsuya their own story. Anyone with ideas for a classic Bleach or AU style plot, feel free to send them by PM!) Enjoy the chapter...but watch out for flying punches and shattering glass!)**

"Kuchiki-san," the guard restraining Tetsuya said quietly, "We have arrived at Aizen-sama's manor. When the car stops, you and I will go into the house, and Aizen-sama will come to speak to you."

"Good," Tetsuya hissed, his blue eyes flashing, "I have more than a few things to say to him! He is going to pay for laying hands on me. And if he has abducted my cousin, I will _kill_ the man with my bare hands!"

"Right," scoffed the other guard, rubbing his face where Tetsuya had kicked him earlier, "I'd like to see you try. You will be on the ground and undone before you _think_ to lay hands on that man. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I know exactly who that man is!" Tetsuya responded haughtily, "He is the bastard I'm going to destroy if he dares to touch me or Byakuya-sama!"

"Huh!" huffed the piqued guard, "You're a feisty little princess, aren't you?"

"You want to see feisty?" Tetsuya seethed hotly, "Lay a hand on me again or insult my family and I'll _remove_ your head next time instead of just kicking it!"

"All right, you little worm, I've _had _it!" the guard said, flying at the restrained Kuchiki.

"Hey, stop it!" shouted the guard holding Tetsuya, "You idiot, you're hitting me too!"

The guard let go of Tetsuya and shoved the other man away as Tetsuya took the moment of freedom to tackle the man who had insulted him. He landed a sound strike to the abdomen, knocking the man back so that he slammed painfully into the closed door, striking his head on the glass of the window. A heavy blow to the head followed on the heels of the first attack, sending the man crashing into unconsciousness. He slumped against the door, a thin dribble of blood leaking from a wound at the corner of his mouth, where the second blow had landed. Tetsuya turned and pressed back against the unconscious guard, glaring at the remaining guard with deadly, enraged eyes.

"Do not even _think_ of laying hands on me!" Tetsuya warned him, "Or you will join him in unconsciousness, you roach!"

The guard shook his head, an unbidden smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I'm not as much of a fool as Jun. And all I'm doing is following orders, you understand. Aizen-sama issues the orders and it's my job to obey them and do what he says. You understand that, right? It's not personal, Kuchiki-san. Now, just stay calm and cooperate. No one here really wants to hurt you, not even Aizen-sama. In fact he ordered us specifically _not_ to allow any harm to come to you."

Somewhat mollified by the second guard's calmer demeanor, Tetsuya relaxed slightly, some of the venom leaving his pretty features. He let out a soft breath, his expression becoming more troubled than angry.

"You're quite a good fighter, Kuchiki-san," the guard observed approvingly, "Who in that respectable family taught you to stand up for yourself like that?"

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya answered softly, "I grew up a family outcast. Except for Byakuya-sama and Ginrei-sama, none of the rest wasted a kind word on me. Byakuya-sama said that, given the events and issues surrounding my birth, I should expect to need to be strong. He taught me to fight, himself. And he told me to use that skill to keep anyone from ever impeding me."

"That was good advice," the guard agreed, "But, Kuchiki-san..."

"Tetsuya. Call me Tetsuya."

The guard smiled.

"Tetsuya-san," he said, nodding and extending a hand, "I am sorry that we met in an unpleasant way. I am Miki."

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, then accepted the man's hand.

"Tetsuya-san, it is good that you can defend yourself. But if you want answers, you need to be patient and wait for the person who has them. That is Aizen-sama. And when you see him, it would not be good to attack him. As much as you want to hurt him for interfering with you, he is a very powerful man and he will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to stop you."

"You say that like it actually matters to you," Tetsuya said, frowning.

"I like you," Miki admitted, letting out a soft, piqued breath, "You look soft and pretty, but you fight like a storm. It's hard not to respect that in a person, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya blinked curiously, then flinched and scrambled closer to Miki as the car came to a stop and Jun groaned and stirred, beginning to come awake again. Miki chuckled in amusement and opened the door on his side, motioning for Tetsuya to follow.

"We'll want to be on our way. Jun has a bad temper. He's going to be gunning for you when he wakes up. He doesn't like being beaten."

"Who does?" Tetsuya mused, the beginnings of a smile touching his lips.

"Come, Tetsuya-san," Miki said nodding towards the mansion, "I will take you to Aizen-sama."

Tetsuya fell in quietly at the brown-haired guard's side, studying the man's gentler, green eyes and continuously calmer demeanor as they walked. But his attention was quickly stolen away by the brightness of Aizen's home, the high vaulted ceilings, large windows and lovely contrasts of black and white with occasional touches of color.

"This way, Tetsuya-san," Miki said, turning them down a short hallway that emerged into a large studio.

Upon entering the room, the calm that had returned to Tetsuya's body disappeared as he spotted Grimmjow Jaegerjaques standing near a huge, black grand piano.

"_You_!" he exclaimed, breaking away from Miki's side and leaving the surprised guard staring after him.

"Tetsuya-san," Miki breathed in a stunned tone, "What are you...?"

"You lying, disgusting, perverted piece of _filth_!" the young Kuchiki snapped, flying at Grimmjow, "I'll _kill_ you for what you did to me!"

"What the...!" Grimmjow gasped, his eyes widening as Tetsuya closed in on him.

He sidestepped the first brutal punch, reaching out to grab the younger man's wrist, then reeling as Tetsuya's body spun and his foot scored a glancing blow on the blue-haired vocalist's head.

"Damn it!" hissed Grimmjow, "You little asshole! What are you doing?"

"Hadn't you better step in?" a silver-haired man in flowing white robes, standing beside one of the large cameras in the room said to Miki in an amused tone, "Someone might get hurt."

"Ah, Gin-san, I didn't see you there," Miki answered, still watching as Tetsuya attacked Grimmjow with a barrage of furious punches and kicks and the blue-haired man fended him off, "I think I will just sit this one out. Grimmjow-san doesn't like it when we interfere in his fights. He tends to damage his allies as much as his enemies. And besides, Tetsuya-san can hold his own. I think they can work out their differences on their own."

"Hmmm," chuckled Gin, "And even if not, it is kind of cute, ne?"

He opened his slitted eyes slightly more and honed in on the movements of the two young men as the fight continued.

"Those Kuchikis are pretty _and_ deliciously temperamental, aren't they?"

His smile faded as Grimmjow gained the upper hand, forcing Tetsuya back against the wall and holding him there as the young Kuchiki spat defiant insults at him and struggled to break free.

"Oh my, it's over so soon?" Gin commented, turning the camera slightly and catching the two in its sights, "That was really getting my heart pounding. They have good chemistry. They will look very good in the video, once costumed. But I wonder if Tetsuya-san really fits that angel motif Aizen-san wants. He's quite the little tempest when his fur gets knotted, ne?"

Miki started to answer, but went silent again as the studio door crashed off its hinges and a blaze of mingled red and black shot across the room.

"What is this?" Gin breathed, his strange, blue eyes opening wider, "Is that...?"

"Abarai Renji," Miki finished, staring, "Well, I'll be..."

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growled, turning at the resounding crash as the studio door exploded inward and Abarai Renji flew across the room in a blinding rage.

"Get your goddamned hands off of him!" the redhead exclaimed, reaching for Grimmjow.

Shoving Tetsuya down onto the floor, Grimmjow turned to face his new attacker.

Tetsuya was back on his feet instantly, striking at Grimmjow's back, then finding his attack solidly blocked as the blue-haired man fended off both attackers. Across the room, Gin held the camera on them and smiled.

"Oh my, we have a devilish little love triangle forming here, ne? All hot and steamy."

"Maybe I'd better stop them," Miki said, stepping forward.

"Oh no, don't," Gin insisted, adjusting the lens to zoom in on the three, "This is just getting interesting, don't you think?"

"Huh? But Gin-san..."

"Oh, don't worry," Gin assured him good-naturedly, "We won't let anyone get killed. But, I want to see what happens."

The two watched as Renji and Tetsuya attacked together and Grimmjow's lithe body dodged capably. He caught Tetsuya's kicking leg and threw him down again, dismissing him and turning his attention back on Renji.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Grimmjow asked, scowling and deflecting a blow, "You pissed that someone was playing in your kitty box?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji steamed, "I saw those guys grab Tetsuya, and I knew where they had to be taking him. Then, I get here and you've got him cornered, you bastard. But you're not going to fuck with him, you hear me? You're not going to screw with his head the way you screwed with mine!"

"Renji..." Tetsuya gasped softly, staring, "Renji, what do you mean?"

He looked from Renji's furious face to Grimmjow's more cocky one.

"Is this about before?"

"Huh," huffed Grimmjow, "I guess. You mean, Renji didn't tell you that he and I were lovers?"

Across the room, Gin put a hand over his mouth and his eyes opened even more.

"Oh, this _is_ interesting. Go on, boys..."

"I wouldn't call it that," Renji answered in a wounded tone.

"You did before," Grimmjow said quietly, the smile leaving his lips, "You seemed happy enough, naked in my bed and letting me lick those wicked tattoos of yours until you couldn't breathe."

"_Bastard_!" Renji shouted, stepping forward, "If I was your lover...if I ever meant a damned thing to you, then why did you say _nothing_ when Aizen told me to go _whore _myself to win that contract?"

"Renji," Tetsuya whispered, staring at the anguish in the redhead's features.

He didn't miss the sudden flash of that same emotion in the blue-haired vocalist's eyes before Grimmjow recovered himself and stepped back, shoving Renji away.

"You don't have an explanation, do you?" Renji asked bitterly, "It's the same as it was five years ago, when I asked you before."

Grimmjow stared back at Renji silently, but said nothing. Tetsuya saw again, that flash of pain in the blue-haired man's eyes.

_What...is that?_

_What really happened before?_

_Renji...what happened before that caused the two of you so much pain?_

"Oh!" Gin said from across the room, "Oh, _brilliant! Marvelous! _Just _brimming _ with lust and intrigue!"

The anger seemed to drain out of Renji and Grimmjow, and Tetsuya climbed back onto his feet and moved to Renji's side.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya," Renji said in a calmer voice, "I should probably have told you about what happened before, but it was before I knew you, and really, I wasn't wanting anyone to know."

"It's all right," Tetsuya assured him, looking into Grimmjow's piqued blue eyes, "It seems that he was attempting to repeat that history with me."

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, "Is that why you ran outta the studio like that? What did this guy do to you, Tetsuya?"

Grimmjow flinched as Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment, then carefully withdrew the picture that had been sent to him. Renji gazed at the photo of Tetsuya, naked and laid out prettily across Grimmjow's bed, and his eyes darkened with rage.

_"You_!" he snarled, pushing past Tetsuya, "You perverted son of a bitch! Did you lay hands on him? Is that where he was when he disappeared yesterday? You were drugging and _raping _ him?"

"Whoa!" gasped Grimmjow, the fury returning to his face as the words registered in his mind, "Whoa, I didn't rape him! I didn't do anything but take some pictures to convince him to record the new song. I was under orders! Aizen said to..."

"Right," Renji said in a disgusted tone, "And just like that, you went along with it, just like before. You know, I might not have been willing to whore myself for Aizen Sousuke, but you don't seem to have a problem doing so."

"Shut up, will you?" Grimmjow snapped, "You of all people should know, I have a lot to lose! I'm sitting on top of a world famous band and if I do the wrong thing, I get toppled! You said that you understood that! And you should. You were there too, Renji. But then, you chose the other option. And you saw what happened. It's not a good thing to defy that man. He is ruthless and powerful, and he gets what he wants out of people. He could break me in half if I don't keep in line, so what the fuck do you _expect_ I'm gonna do! Did I take the pictures, yeah, I took'em. I took them, just like I was supposed to and gave them all to Aizen. I was just following orders!"

"Just following orders, huh?" Renji mused, clenching his fists, "Well, as you might remember, I'm not so good at following orders. But what I am good at is following my _conscience_! But then, I don't think you'd understand a thing like that, because you _don't fucking have one_!"

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow hissed, squaring his body threateningly.

"No way. Aizen couldn't force me to do anything and you can't either. Now, my conscience is aching to make you pay for fucking with Tetsuya, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna walk outta here before you're good and bloody!"

"Ooh!" sighed Gin, angling the camera, "This is getting very good! Go on, gentlemen!"

Across the room from him, Renji threw a punch at Grimmjow, only to stare in shock as Tetsuya suddenly turned and blocked the violent motion of his hand and arm. Tetsuya's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and the younger man's sapphire eyes looked up into Renji's enraged red-brown ones.

"Tetsuya, what're you doing? You're...defending the guy who took those pictures of you?"

Tetsuya let out a soft breath and turned slightly so that he could see Grimmjow's face. The blue-haired man looked as surprised as the redhead, but seemed also at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

Across the room, Gin's eyes narrowed again and he honed in on the three men's faces.

"Ah...so beautiful. Go on..."

Tetsuya swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he struggled to find the right words.

"The two of you shouldn't be fighting each other," Tetsuya said solemnly, "It's clear to me that neither of you should really be directing his anger at the other."

"But Tetsuya, he...," Renji began.

"Forget about the pictures, for the moment," said the younger man, "You said that Aizen tried to force you to do something against your conscience before. He schemed and he put you in a situation where you had to choose to do what he said or lose everything, ne?"

"Y-yeah," Renji agreed, "But..."

"Aizen did the same thing to Grimmjow, didn't he?"

Renji let out a frustrated breath, and Grimmjow remained oddly silent.

"Renji," Tetsuya said, tightening his hand on the redhead's, "You focus your anger on the wrong person. What Grimmjow did was wrong, but...what Aizen did...is unforgivable. He hurt you both with his manipulations. And now, he is trying to hurt my family. He has already hurt Byakuya once before."

"Shit," Renji said, frowning, "I think he's right. I hate it, but..."

Tetsuya turned to fully face Grimmjow.

"You don't like working for him, do you?" he asked softly.

"Huh," Grimmjow huffed, "What do you think? The guy's a ruthless, manipulating, backstabbing bastard. I despise him."

"And you should," said a calm, male voice that made the three men turn and stare.

Grimmjow's blood went cold in his veins and sweat broke out on his forehead as Aizen stepped over the shattered remains of the studio door and into the room.

"Another broken door," he mused, smirking.

Tetsuya pressed closer to Renji and Grimmjow stood, stock still as Aizen walked past the smiling Gin and the nervous looking Miki, then approached them. He stopped, just short of them and looked them over briefly.

"Miki," Aizen said quietly, "Please show Abarai Renji out."

Renji's anger started to flare again, but was stopped as Gin's voice rose up.

"Wait, Sousuke, hear me out, for a moment."

Aizen looked back at the artist and cameraman curiously.

Well, what is it?" he asked.

"You want to make a lot of money on this song and video, ne?"

"Of course."

"Then...if you want to know where the _real_ money is, it is in mining the sexual energy between _those three_!"


	10. Negotiation

**Chapter 10: Negotiation**

"You think that there is potential in suggesting a love triangle between them?" Aizen queried, looking more closely at the three young men, "As much as the idea seems viable, I have already said that Abarai Renji is barred from returning to the company. His behavior before, as well as the damage he caused to my studio suggests a destructive personality that would quickly become a liability."

"Be that as it may," Gin said, eyeing the three, "There is something about them that strikes a very powerful chord. Certainly Grimmjow comes off well as the bad boy type and Tetsuya-kun makes a lovely fallen angel. But having a good guy hero type adds a lovely twist. And a good guy who was once in the thrall of a bad boy, working to rescue the unsuspecting angel is _perfect_! Sousuke, I do not often question your decisions, but I know for a fact this is the way to go. You are going to make mountains of money on this, I guarantee you."

"He won't make anything," Tetsuya insisted, stepping forward, "because I am having none of this. Nothing is happening at all until I see my cousin! Where have you taken him? I know you have something to do with his disappearance, Aizen Sousuke, as certainly as you seem to have engineered mine! Now, tell me Byakuya-sama is!"

"Byakuya and I are negotiating. And for as long as those negotiations continue, we need to be accorded privacy. Surely you can understand that."

"What I _understand_ is that you are holding my cousin hostage to force him to accept your terms about me working for you. And I assure you, it will not happen! I am not going to agree to _anything_ as long as you continue to hold my cousin against his will. And you, most certainly will not make any headway with Byakuya-sama, using such tactics to force him to do what you want!"

Aizen's lips curved upward.

"Tetsuya, I must commend you on your courage and determination, of course, but...you are mistaken in your perspective."

"What?"

"Byakuya has no desire to be freed right now. As I said, we are negotiating. And you are keeping me from those negotiations with your refusal to cooperate. However...if you will meet me halfway, I think that we can resolve things to everyone's satisfaction."

"How?" Tetsuya snapped angrily.

"Record a sample. We will make A/V clips and I will show these to your cousin. And we will let the decision rest with him."

"Huh," Tetsuya huffed sarcastically, "What, have you brainwashed him now?"

Aizen shook his head.

"You insult me. I do not need to resort to that to make Byakuya understand your potential, Tetsuya. The evidence is clear. And the sample will prove that to the satisfaction of everyone involved, or we will not complete the recording."

"You make it sound so reasonable," scoffed the younger man, "but it really amounts to extortion. You know that, don't you?"

"I must disagree with you, I am afraid. But this argument is getting us nowhere. We are at cross purposes and we need to negotiate if we are to bring this to an amicable conclusion. Let us just look at what each of us wants. You want to speak to your cousin. I wish to show him a sampling of your ability so that we can conclude our negotiations. To achieve what everyone wants, I will offer you a room here, where you can comfortably complete the sample and await Byakuya's decision. You see. There is no need for anger and threats and everyone's needs will be met."

"I will not stay under your roof and neither will I leave without my cousin," Tetsuya said stubbornly, "If you refuse to release Byakuya-sama, I will inform the family that my cousin is being held against his will here! You cannot use extortion and abduction to get what you want from us, Aizen Sousuke. The Kuchiki family will not accept that. As soon as they know what you have done..."

"You assume that they would believe that Byakuya was abducted by me and did not come here willingly."

"What are you talking about? Byakuya-sama..."

"He has already defied them once because of me," Aizen said quietly, "It had an impact...made an impression. And even though he left me and returned to them, the fact remains that I was able to lure him away from them. In addition to that, there is not a shred of evidence that Byakuya has been abducted. Did he not inform everyone as to his whereabouts? Is it really unusual for him, the CEO of a major music studio that is in financial trouble, to be working overtime to negotiate to save the company? I would suggest to you that Byakuya is simply doing what he needs to do, and you need to do your part to make his decision easier. So, if you will agree to remain as a guest, here at my manor, and make the sample of the song and video, I will provide you with the first possible opportunity to speak to Byakuya, as soon as we have concluded our negotiations."

Tetsuya's frown deepened.

"You speak like you are offering a compromise, but you are really just forcing me to go along with your wishes, aren't you?" he said accusingly.

"Why do you say that?" Aizen asked calmly, "If I wanted to use force, then I could threaten you and your cousin. I have not done that. I have offered to make you my guest here so that we can come to agreement together. But, I need the sample of your talent to convince Byakuya that this project is the right thing to do. He needs to be assured that it will not have to interfere with your launch at Kuchiki Studios."

"And how are you going to manage that?" Tetsuya asked skeptically, "I am sure that my cousin has told you that if I am seen performing in a rock band, I will not be taken seriously in the opera arena after, so how will you...?"

"I can answer that question for you, but I will need you to complete the sample I asked for so that I can convince you. So, Kuchiki Tetsuya, will you agree to remain here and to make the sample?"

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment and took a few slow breaths, thinking the other man's words over carefully.

_This is a dangerous man we are dealing with and he has made it clear that he wants this deal very badly. But the fact that he needs the sample suggests that Byakuya-sama is at least willing to listen to him...or is in a position where he must listen in order to secure his freedom. And Aizen was right that Byakuya-sama defied the family before, which means he was suggesting that they wouldn't necessarily believe that he was abducted by Aizen, but might think he was seduced again by the man. I know that if I summon the authorities, this man is crafty enough to make sure that there is no evidence to prove he has done anything. It seems that he has me cornered. And the sample is not a full recording, but just a piece that is useless unless we agree to finish it. Before that happens, I will be able to see Byakuya-sama and to determine what he really thinks about all of this._

_It seems that I have no choice._

_But..._

"Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya said, his voice calm and his tone even, "I do not accept for a moment that Byakuya-sama willingly came here or that he has agreed to even see and hear this sample, but it seems that we cannot move forward without it, so...I will agree to remain here at your manor and to complete the sample. However, I will do so only if Abarai Renji is allowed to remain at my side, as my bodyguard for the duration of these dealings."

"Hmmm," Aizen said, looking less than pleased, "I do not think that you understand how much inconvenience that man caused me. But Gin also seems bent on having him about, so I suppose I shall have to make that concession to keep things amicable. But you will also have an attendant of mine to 'assist' you and to keep Renji from causing trouble."

He nodded in the direction of the guard who had accompanied Tetsuya into the building.

"Miki will accompany you while you are here. And, as I said, as soon as I have shown Byakuya the sample and we have finished our negotiations, you may speak to him."

"Very well," Tetsuya said unhappily, "I don't seem to have much choice. I just want Byakuya-sama to come home safely."

He flinched and caught his breath in surprise as Aizen's hand touched his shoulder and the man's deceptively gentle eyes fixed on his.

"I am not going to harm Byakuya," he said solemnly, "I confess that I am still in love with your cousin and I truly hope that he and I can resolve our differences and agree to work together. It would truly be best for everyone...and...it would bring peace for Byakuya and me to claim our freedom from that unpleasantness from before."

"And you just don't care at all about the money, ne?" Tetsuya muttered angrily, "I would say that the money is what this is all about, and you don't care at all about my cousin or me!"

He went silent, a chill breath making his heart pound as Aizen's eyes darkened and glared down at him.

"If this was about the money, then there are a hundred easier ways to get it, Tetsuya," he said in a voice that betrayed an edge of dangerous anger, "Think carefully before you make such a statement again."

A long, pregnant silence followed, before Aizen's expression calmed and the air around the group grew breathable again.

"Now then, why don't you go and speak with Gin to get you started. The sooner we have the sample, the sooner everyone gets what they want."

"And where are you going?" Tetsuya asked, "Aren't you going to...?"

"I have business to see to. Gin will inform me when the sample has been completed."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tetsuya staring after him.

"Well!" Gin said in a pleased voice, smiling at the three bemused young men, "Let's get started then. Grimmjow-kun, you have the music prepared?"

"Y-yeah, it's in there."

"Very well. Why don't you start working with those other two boys and see if we can't turn that lovely duet into a much hotter trio!"

"Eh...right," the blue-haired vocalist said, scratching his head and looking back at his two angry companions, "Though, if things get much _hotter_ around here, it may be more than Aizen's doors that are in danger of being kicked in..."

"Oh, don't worry about them," Gin laughed, grinning widely, "I am sure that once we get started, they'll for get about _everything_ but the lovely sexual tension between the three of you."

"Huh..." Grimmjow muttered, shaking his head, "This I've gotta see."

He nodded to the other two and regained a somewhat cockier smile.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's go and see if we can't make gold out of this mess."

Tetsuya and Renji exchanged glances, then moved reluctantly to join him.

"We'll watch out for each other," Renji said, under his breath, "Don't worry, Tetsuya. Aizen Sousuke isn't going to get his way this time."

_I want to believe that...but that man is so dastardly!_

_Byakuya-sama, I hope you are all right._

XXXXXXXXXX

As the haze around Byakuya began to lift, he could sense immediately that something seemed very, very wrong about his situation. Although he could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest, he could not seem to move. He was sure that his eyes were open, but could only discern a field of gray. Blinking slowly, he was able to determine that a blindfold had been placed over his eyes. And as he continued to try to move, he could feel that he had somehow been securely restrained.

And in a very undignified position.

_Damn you, Sousuke!_

"Ah, you are awake," a soft male voice whispered in his ear, heating the earlobe and making it blush instantly, "We can begin our negotiations, ne?"

Byakuya flinched as warm lips brushed against that same earlobe and the warm breath tickled his throat.

"I am _not_ going to negotiate _anything_ with you, restrained like this," he answered furiously, "Unbind me at once, Sousuke! I will hear nothing that you say until you take these things off of me!"

"You won't hear me, you say?" Aizen purred, teasing the other man's throat with his lips, then running his teeth lightly against the blushing flesh, "Well, if you won't _hear_ me, I suppose I am forced to use other means than speech to reach you."

"You heard me, you bastard!" Byakuya hissed, "Unbind me now!"

He was surprised at the silence that followed, then soundly shaken as something slid down the side of his face and he caught the rich scent of leather.

"Sousuke!"

He renewed his struggled, but found that he could only make very small adjustments to his position. And as it settled over him just how helpless he was, he could feel the other man's eyes raking his fully revealed flesh.

"Sousuke!" he exclaimed, breathlessly, "I know that you hate me for leaving you...but...don't do this. Don't...humiliate me like this."

_He is probably filming this as well..._

"Humiliate you?" Aizen whispered, his lips brushing briefly against his captive's and his fingers caressing the silken strands of raven black hair, "Byakuya, I have no intention of humiliating you. I am only attempting to adhere to your wishes. You said that you would not _hear_ me...but apparently you can _feel_ me. And that being the case, I have no choice but to speak to you through touch, ne?"

"Sousuke...!"

Byakuya was left speechless as Aizen's hand slid down his torso, meandering slowly along flesh beginning to dampen with sweat and playing lightly over the leather straps that held him down. He tried again to speak, only to be silenced by a warm bite on his bared shoulder, a tracing tongue sliding along a fine collarbone.

"Very well, I understand!" he managed, breaking through the fire that seemed to be burning its way down his throat, "You have made your point, Sousuke. Now, stop this!"

To his surprise and dismay, there was no verbal answer, but a soft, snapping sound and the blossoming of a slight stinging, somewhere near his hip. The tongue that had teased his collarbone, made a scorching line down over his breast, making him stiffen and pant.

"Sousuke, stop this," Byakuya reasoned with his former lover, "I said that I would listen to you. You have made your point. Now, please unbind me so that we can talk. I am not going to negotiate with a rapist. And I have not given my consent to this!"

"You have not given your consent?" Aizen queried, moving on, "Is that so?"

Devilishly soft lips and frisky, nipping teeth blazed a trail down the soft, white expanse of the restrained man's midsection. Then, that devouring tongue slid into Byakuya's navel, loving it thoroughly before sliding slowly out again.

"S-sousuke!" Byakuya panted, swallowing hard and trying to slow his increasingly labored breathing.

"But, you _did _give your consent," Aizen went on, "When you said that you wouldn't hear me, you _invited_ me to speak to you another way. But...do not worry. I am no rapist. I will not have sex with you against your will."

"Sous...!"

"My only goal is to express to you _without words_, my deep and abiding love for you, and my appreciation for your beauty. So...if you will not consent to allow me to make love to you, I shall simply have to continue _showing my appreciation and love for you_ until you do."


	11. Wicked Fate

**Chapter 11: Wicked Fate**

"Have you lost your mind, Sousuke?" Byakuya whispered, quivering as his former love's breath cooled the saliva around and inside his navel, and warm fingertips slid lazily along his skin, coming teasingly close to, but never touching his flushed and softly aching genitals, "To go to such lengths. To abduct me so brazenly. To leave yourself open to arrest and to incite the wrath of my family? What are you thinking?"

An unbidden and luridly wanton sigh escaped his lips as the end of the leather crop Aizen held trailed slowly down his face, over his pale breast, pausing to torment him and earning an unbidden gasp, then meandering down over his soft belly, coaxing a groan of anticipation as it carelessly brushed against a sensitive area

"I am thinking that you, of all people, shouldn't be underestimating me," Aizen said blithely, "For threats of law enforcement to be meaningful, there must first be evidence that a crime has been committed and for threats about your family, you must be able to assume that they will not take your past actions into consideration and discount this as a 'relapse of your own judgment' and not an abduction. That is assuming far too much, I think."

Byakuya flinched as the leather crop snapped, leaving a stinging on the skin along his outer thigh on one side and causing an oddly powerful reaction in his loins. He gritted his teeth, panting softly as he tried to control his warring urges, both towards fury and passion. Both, he thought, could be used by the other man. The safest path, he thought, was apathy...something that had sadly become a natural reaction for him. But there was no way that he could feel the teasing of the leather crop and the other man's fingers, lips, teeth and breath, the way they began to assault him all at once, and maintain any kind of aloofness. And although he wanted to channel his emotions solely into hatred, the next assault was not on his body, but on something even more vulnerable than his securely bound form.

"Your body still remembers mine," Aizen whispered, kissing his way along the fine skin and breathing in Byakuya's sweet, yet still finely masculine scent, "You still become hard for me. I know you can't see that, but you feel it, of course. And that _is_ the manner of communication we are relying on, is it not?"

The crop scraped lightly along Byakuya's blushing flesh. Heat flashed on his skin and he renewed his efforts to free himself. He felt Aizen's brown eyes observing him and found the anger swelling inside him until it threatened to swallow them both.

"Let me go, you bastard!" he screamed furiously, "You have no right to do this to me! I don't want you to touch me again! I don't want you to look at me! I haven't given my consent to any of this. Unbind me, or I will _never_ forgive you, Sousuke!"

"You do not want me to touch you? You do not want me to look at you? You will never forgive me?" Aizen repeated softly, loosing a breath on his skin and watching the shiver that passed through him, "These words that you say contrast with what your flesh tells me. So, do not speak anymore, Byakuya. If you hate me, then merely make yourself unresponsive. If you wish me to stop, then let the lovely sheen of sweat on your skin dry and no more evidence of hidden passion be seen. But I think you cannot do those things. I would ask you then to listen to what your body tells you."

He returned to Byakuya's lips, tracing them with his tongue and watching the flesh redden.

"Your lips blush because they like me kissing and licking them. They _want_ to be tasted and enjoyed, Byakuya."

"Shut up! Don't touch me anymore!"

" Your skin is flushed all over," Aizen went on, making it blush more furiously by lightly running his fingernails along the other man's throat and down one sweating side, "You pant because you feel dizzy, as though you do not get enough air when you breathe. But, it is not air that you are craving, is it?"

Byakuya winced and snarled angrily as the leather crop teased him again.

"You are obviously aroused. Why deny it anymore? Your body loves being touched by me. And do you know why it defies you and revels in this?" Aizen asked, smiling as he removed Byakuya's blindfold and looked deeply into his furious eyes. Byakuya glared back at him, trying not to notice that as they had interacted, Aizen had removed his clothes and was now naked. He clenched his jaw and said nothing in response.

"_You are so beautiful_!" Aizen whispered in a blazingly hot breath onto his earlobe, catching the soft bit in between his teeth, then sucking indulgently before letting his lips slide off the end of it, "Everything about you is strikingly beautiful, Kuchiki Byakuya, and every part of you longs to have that beauty acknowledged."

"You do not know what you are...!"

A savage kiss stopped the words before he could finish, and Aizen's tongue plunged into Byakuya's mouth, invading, possessing and slowly ravishing. He climbed on top of the slighter man, forcing his way deeper into his captive's helplessly groaning mouth, while his hips pressed forward.

"Damn you!" Byakuya hissed in a shaky voice as Aizen's mouth finally released his, "Why are you doing this? Is this just because you want Tetsuya to work for you? You go to such lengths, Sousuke! Why? Surely, there are easier pursuits."

"Why, indeed..." Aizen mused softly, licking Byakuya's lips again and smiling at the shudder that went through him.

He continued to move, providing lovely, dizzying friction as he kissed Byakuya's panting mouth more gently.

"To answer your question, yes, there are other ways to make money, other ways that would be easier, but my interest in you and your family's company is _personal_, Byakuya."

"You want to make me pay for leaving you, in the end," Byakuya said accusingly, "You want to hurt me because I chose to stay with them, even though it meant never performing at all!"

"Certainly, you believe this with a passion," Aizen breathed in his ear, sharing with the other man a long, plundering kiss, "And sadly, I bear some of the responsibility for leading you to that conclusion. But that is not the truth, nor has it ever been. While you _did _pay the price for your ultimate decision to remain with your family, I assure you I gained nothing from it, not even the satisfaction of knowing that I had cornered you. It was not _winning_ to see you throw away years when we could have been wrapped in each others' arms and enjoying the fruits of your talent together. We _both_ lost, Byakuya."

"You say this like it _mattered_ to you, Sousuke," Byakuya said, sounding less angry and more defeated, "But it didn't change anything for you. I am sure that it wasn't long before you were lying in bed with another pathetic fool like me and positioning yourself to..."

Byakuya cried out suddenly as Aizen's eyes darkened dangerously and his fingers gripped the collar around his captive's throat almost painfully. The leather crop snapped, stinging him sharply. Aizen's face came close to his...so close that Byakuya could feel the scathing heat of his anger.

"Do not _ever _say a thing like that to me again, Byakuya."

"What, that you were using me? That you found a weakness that could get you what you wanted and you exploited it shamelessly? Those are not lies, Sousuke! You did those things! And if you want to say that I was to blame as well, then go ahead! Do you honestly think I do not know what a fool I was to fall in love with you? To trust you with...with that horrid secret?"

"_I meant_ that you cannot say that nothing changed for me and that I simply went on to the next victim. It wasn't like that at all," Aizen said more calmly, making him shiver by drawing the leather crop along his already stinging skin, "You seem to have forgotten, so let me remind you that although I was older and wiser, I was _barely _older than you. I had only gotten where I was by being a ruthless man and using whatever it took to win what I wanted. That was how I _was_. And yes, I went into our love thinking that it would not last and that I would enjoy it while you were mine. But as your heart came closer to mine, something happened that never had before."

"Please do not tell me that I made you regret your ways and that I reformed you," Byakuya said, frowning, "We both know that you hadn't changed at all. And as soon as you realized that you had to make a choice between courting me and winning the company, you _used _ that awful secret to try to force them to do as you wanted! I will _never, ever forget that! _Not ever!"

"You are wrong," Aizen said, tracing his frown with gentler fingertips.

"What do you mean? How am I wrong? Didn't you threaten to reveal my condition unless they agreed to sell the company to you? After pretending to care for me..."

"I _did_ care for you," Aizen insisted, "And I still do. You misunderstand what I actually intended."

"What? How can I misunderstand you taking advantage of what you only knew because I allowed you to come close to me?"

"Do you understand that I _didn't give a damn about stealing the company_ at that point, Byakuya?"

"But that was what you wanted all along!" Byakuya whispered, his voice breaking, "So, even though you knew how devastating a blow it would be to me, you used that."

"It was the only to..."

"To get what you _wanted,"_ Byakuya said bitterly.

"No! I told you. I didn't care about the company. I was trying to steal _you _away from them, Byakuya! I had them perfectly positioned, but I didn't expect that you would misunderstand...that you would think I would destroy you, rather than to let you go. We were this close to having _everything_, Byakuya. But you didn't walk away from them. I opened the way, and you turned your back on me."

"You humiliated me," Byakuya whispered, looking away as tears rose in the corners of his eyes, "You used my condition to force the family to sell the company to you. But you didn't realize that they would rather destroy me themselves and the company, than to hand us over. So, I lost everything...everything except the company my father founded, and Tetsuya. That is all I really have left. And neither one is worth enough to you to want to steal them."

"What are you talking about?" Aizen said, brushing away a tear that had begun to escape one proud, gray eye, "Tetsuya is going to be a star. He is going to finally break that barrier, that invisible wall between classic and modern performance. Don't you understand how that will profit your father's company? Just let Tetsuya make the single as a mysterious 'guest' vocalist. I guarantee you that within a year, you and your company will be on top of the classic venues again! Not only that, but that entire segment of the entertainment industry will enjoy a renewed popularity."

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me?" Byakuya said defeatedly, "You know that with me in this place and unable to protect the company, it will collapse. You won't need to do anything. Just wait for it to fall apart. I am all that holds that bickering group of old men together!"

Aizen laughed softly, brushing his face lightly against Byakuya's.

"I don't want the company to fall apart. Give your cousin permission to complete the song and video anonymously and your part of the profit will more than fill your company's coffers again. Then, when I steal the company and its lovely CEO from that _bickering group of old men_, it will be worth tens of millions of dollars!"

"You want me to betray them."

"Hmmm," Aizen mused, tasting Byakuya's lips again, "You do not have to betray them. You are going to make sure that the company does not fail. Isn't that in their best interests?"

"And you think they won't ask or suspect where the money came from?"

"Oh, they will have their suspicions, I suppose. But it doesn't matter. The company will be protected in the short run, so that you can get Tetsuya's career launched, then you may pursue your own career."

"But..."

"Come now, you really didn't think that I would follow through on humiliating you with what I learned about you, did you? I set up an elaborate trap. You just managed to disarm it, but got tangled in the pieces. You suffered horribly for that, and I am sorry. I am not asking you to forgive me for what I did, but to give me the chance to make it up to you."

"You want me to believe that you are doing this for me?" Byakuya mused.

"I want you to believe that I am doing this _for us_, "Aizen corrected him, plunging into his protesting mouth again.

Byakuya went quiet, his dark eyes closed and his mind slowly taking in the feel of Aizen's marauding lips, teeth and tongue as they attacked, the warmth and affection in the hands that caressed him, the fingers that traced his most sensitive places, then made him quiver anew as they found that hidden, secret place that had always been his mark of shame.

_Except for when he occupied it. He is the only who ever possessed that place, who ever thought it was a good and beautiful thing, who ever appreciated it, loved it and filled it with his essence. And when he did, it came to life. What they thought was useless in me, came to life...and made that beautiful little miracle that I clung to._

_Tetsuya..._

_My son._

_Our son._

_The only thing that was left of that love after Sousuke was gone._

Aizen kissed him harder, feeding hungrily on every sweet inch of whiteness and pale beauty. And heedless of whatever resistance might remain in him, Byakuya's body reared up against the leather bonds, eagerly meeting kiss and stroke, tender touch and wet caress. He caught Aizen's powerful, masculine scent and felt his loins quiver with desire. And he found he couldn't speak his objections anymore. He could only moan and thrash, now pulling hard against his bonds again, but to get closer...to win more of the other man's erotic manipulations.

Aizen's half-closed eyes spotted a flash of blood on one straining wrist and bruising along a restrained thigh. As he continued to pleasure the writhing body beneath his, he worked at the straps, slowly loosing Byakuya and allowing those pale, slender arms to loop around his shoulders, and those sweet legs to curl tightly around him. He slipped a hand down between their bodies, only to pause and blink in surprise as Byakuya pulled away slightly, a flash of fear appearing in his eyes, then disappearing again almost immediately.

"Not there," he whispered dazedly, "L-like a man..."

Aizen smiled and shifted his body, moving into position again as Byakuya sucked in a surprised breath and froze.

"I told you," the brown-eyed man hissed softly, "I will love the man in you and the woman in you. I will take you in any way and in _every_ way possible!"

_Sousuke, don't!_

But he couldn't voice the words as Aizen's hips thrust forward and he brought their bodies together. Byakuya stared in dismay as Aizen's eyes locked on his, the man's fingers laced together with his and he continued that steady, dizzying motion, until both men were left nearly breathless. Overcome, Byakuya closed his eyes against the danger, so consumed with receiving the affections the man on top of him that his defenses crumbled completely and he gave everything to loving Aizen Sousuke in return. He stiffened, fear returning in a white-hot flash as Aizen's body seized atop his and heat exploded inside him, driving his own body into a powerful orgasm. He loosed his passion in a howl of pleasure, surrounded in a lovely haze of gray that seemed to swallow him up and left him suspended just beyond his body...unable to move, to see, to hear...much less to speak.

It was some time before his vision cleared and he focused on Aizen Sousuke's concerned brown eyes.

"Are you all right now? You lost consciousness for a moment."

"I am fine," he whispered, managing a weak smile.

It struck him suddenly that He was lying on his belly, with Aizen's body stretched languidly along his back, and that Aizen was preparing him for additional pleasures of another kind.

"We can stop, if you like," Aizen whispered, kissing the damp skin along the side of his throat, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Which perfectly explains why I woke up last time to leather bindings and a riding crop?" Byakuya asked dulcetly.

"Very well. I might have wanted to inflict some pain, but I don't want to damage you."

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "And I want to feel you _everywhere inside me_."

Aizen smiled and stroked his reawakened member, bringing it to the place he had prepared and entering slowly, biting down on the back of Byakuya's neck and shoulder as he fought to restrain himself. He caught his breath in surprise as Byakuya's hips pushed upward, drawing a groan of discomfort from the raven-haired man as their bodies were roughly joined. His resolve to be gentle shattered by Byakuya's sweetly wanton behavior, he loosed his passion completely, clenching his lover's body unforgivingly and only finding himself more aroused at the soft sounds of mingled pain and pleasure Byakuya admitted as their bodies writhed heedlessly together. Suddenly, Byakuya cried out in intense pleasure, surrendering completely to the gripping sensations that exploded through him.

Aizen collapsed onto his back, dazed and panting. Neither man spoke for several minutes, and the ability to move returned even more slowly.

"I love you," Aizen whispered in his ear, brushing his lips affectionately against the area, then resting his chin on the back of a naked, sweat-slicked shoulder, "I never stopped loving you."

"If I could have stopped loving you, I would have," Byakuya confessed, "But...you are the only person who makes me feel beautiful. And whatever you've done, I would give anything to feel that way all of the time."

Aizen smiled.

"Then...you will consent to let Tetsuya and Renji record the single with Grimmjow?" he asked.

Byakuya frowned in confusion.

"Renji?" he asked, meeting the other man's eyes with mock defiance, "I don't recall giving my permission for _Renji_ to work with you."

Aizen laughed softly.

"That was actually Gin's idea," he admitted, "He seems to think he can sell them better as a love triangle."

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, shifting slightly, "I can see that. Romantic tension. Forbidden love."

"They are preparing a sample," Aizen informed the Kuchiki CEO, "When they are done, I want you to watch with me. And I give you my word, if I don't think it will sell, I will cease to annoy you and Tetsuya from now on."

"But, somehow, I don't think that will happen," Byakuya said quietly.

"No, it won't," Aizen agreed, settling against Byakuya's back and closing his eyes, "It might be easier for you if it did fail. But...I am too certain of this. We should enjoy the quiet for now...because as soon as that single hits the airwaves, things will quickly become chaotic. Do you want to stay here with me while we manage your board's ire? It would be safer."

"Hmph," Byakuya huffed, turning a dark, stoic eye on the other man, "That's cheeky, coming from you. You call yourself _safe_? A _protector_? How amusing..."

"Seriously," Aizen said, an edge of concern in his voice, "You should stay with me."

"Don't worry. They don't know I have given my permission for this. And me going back will be an assurance that you don't do anything to disrupt Tetsuya's launch for Kuchiki Studios."

"Ah, yes. I see. A competent hedge. Very well, I will let you go back, then. But...you must promise me, if word leaks out about Tetsuya, you must come back to me immediately."

"They wouldn't dare..."

"They would. Trust me. Promise me."

"Fine, then, you have my promise," Byakuya said, yielding a sleepy kiss, "But I won't trust you, Sousuke. I will never trust you."

"That is probably wise."


	12. Mitsukai (Angel)

**Chapter 12: Mitsukai (Angel)**

"What the hell could be taking so long?" complained Renji, "That old fart has been in there with Tetsuya-san _forever_! What is he doing? Sewing the damned costume onto his body?"

"Huh," huffed Grimmjow, picking away at the electric guitar he held, "You're just worried that ol' lech will steal his cherry before one of us does, ne?"

"What the fuck?" Renji snapped, "Don't talk about him that way, you sick prick. Tetsuya is with me, and don't forget it!"

"Heh, and that's why you haven't fucked him yet, huh?" chuckled the vocalist.

"Hey, we just got together," Renji answered in an annoyed tone, "And, not that it's any of _your_ business, but he's shy and he's been really sheltered. It wouldn't be right to rush into that with him."

"Why not?" laughed Grimmjow, "Besides, you forget, I had some 'quality time' with him. How do you know that I didn't already do him in? I could've done it and just not told him. You know, cleaned him up after..."

"You son of a bitch!" cried Renji, lunging at the smirking vocalist, "I'll kick your ass from here to...!"

The two went silent as the door to the dressing room opened and a coyly smiling Gin entered the studio.

"Well, I see you two are back at the flirting again, ne?" he chuckled, "But do you want to see what you've been salivating and baring your fangs over, or do you want to keep at it?"

"Bring 'im on," said Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing with anticipation, "Let's see what you've done with him."

"You two start the intro to that cover you were _supposed_ to be practicing instead of fighting and he'll come in on his part. Trust me, you'd better be carrying tissues. Would you like to borrow some, just in case?"

"Just shut up and start the damned track, you freakin' fruit loop," Grimmjow muttered, running his fingers through his hair and nodding to Renji, "What about you, Red? You ready?"

"Yeah, whatever," Renji mumbled, scowling.

Gin laughed softly and started the music track, watching as Renji and Grimmjow shed their hostility and took their places. Grimmjow waited, listening carefully, then joined in on his part, with Renji starting the background vocal a few moments later.

_Damn, _mused Renji, _It almost feels like the old days. Grimmjow's still the same as he was then...a stupid ass rebellious jerk, but with one of the best voices I've ever heard._

The tempo picked up and the two men forgot their differences completely, putting on that air of professionalism they had learned as part of their trade. They even smiled at each other, lulled by the feisty cadence of the music and starting to settle into their old comfortable roles, when the dressing room door opened, and as the song moved into the second verse, Tetsuya entered the studio, and the song in perfect time.

Renji almost lost his place in the song, barely managing to keep his composure as he took in the transformed young vocalist. He wasn't sure what material Gin had used in Tetsuya's clothing, but it seemed to be a very form fitting white body glove, overlaid with some manner of iridescent white material that offered sinful glimpses of Tetsuya's shapely body as he moved. The young man's face was half covered with a comely white mask that covered all of the way down to his nose, then trickled away to the sides, hiding his most telling features. His sapphire eyes, too, were disguised, set with contact lenses that made them glint and catch the light. His hands were also partially covered with white, fingerless gloves that matched the design of his mask. Renji was soundly jolted as he realized that, although he _knew_ it was Tetsuya beneath the costume, he could almost believe he was looking at a real angel.

And when Tetsuya's voice joined in with Grimmjow's, in a sweet, playful harmony, Renji began to feel as though his feet had left the ground. The three sang their parts, while also performing the moves that Gin had choreographed for them and let them practice before stealing Tetsuya away to dress him. All the while, a grinning Gin, along with several other technicians, trained an array of cameras on the three, picking up each word and note, each step and turn, each lift and maneuver and cataloguing them carefully onto film.

The three men slowly forgot where they were, getting swept up in the music, in the words, in the dance, even forgetting for a time that it was all just pretend.

And in that haze of make believe, the competitiveness of Renji and Grimmjow began to emerge again as the two engaged Tetsuya in a dance that had them alternating roles as his suitors, stealing him away from each other and meeting each others' gaze aggressively as Tetsuya's body turned and spun between them, sweetly oblivious to their competing advances.

"Oh, brilliant," whispered Gin, zooming in as Renji dipped his lovely boyfriend and Grimmjow stole him away, "Just perfect!"

Grimmjow lifted Tetsuya and tossed him into the air, to be caught by Renji and brought in for a 'near-miss' kiss, taken off course by Grimmjow as the smirking, catlike singer lured him away again.

"Gods, I'm hard as a rock, watching them," Gin commented to himself, sighing as Grimmjow's hand curved around Tetsuya's bottom, only to be knocked aside as Renji moved in to protect his pretty mate, "I think it will take several lovers to get rid of this..."

He sighed again in regret as the song rolled into the ending, and the three men brought it then to a stunning visual and musical conclusion. They came to a halt with Tetsuya locked between his two suitors, one slender hand rested stayingly on each of the other men's heaving chests.

"Ah, so lovely and arousing!" Gin praised them, "You nearly melted the lens on my camera. Now, why don't you go on over and practice the piece of that song that Grimmjow wrote? I'll work on fixing the camera angles and be back with you in an hour to record the sample of that one."

The three younger men watched as Gin left, then moved over to the vocal practice area.

"Y'know, Red," Grimmjow said, giving Renji a sly grin, "You haven't lost your touch. You're good, just like always. And you, Tetsuya, gods, I think that last note you hit gave me an instant hard-on! That's some range."

"Erm, thank you, Grimmjow," Tetsuya said, blushing as Renji said nothing and just scowled at his former lover, "But you will remember that Renji and I are seeing each other. So, outside of the songs and dances, I will expect you to respect that."

"Sure thing. I told you. I was ordered to take those pictures before. I won't hit on you too much while we're not working."

"_Too much_?" Renji growled.

"And I wasn't just speaking about how you treat me," Tetsuya went on, turning both of the other men's heads in surprise, "Renji is with me. You shouldn't try to seduce him either. I know the two of you have a past together, but you ended that some time ago. I hope you will both respect me enough to remember that. As much as our interactions on stage are scripted, they should not spill over into real life. That is just acting."

"Yeah, I get it," said Grimmjow, still smirking, "Now, come on. I'll teach you two lovebirds the clip we're using for the sample."

He stalked a short distance away from the two, leaving them alone to talk. Renji slipped an arm around Tetsuya and stole a kiss.

"Hey, I hope you don't really think that I would hurt you by even considering going back to that guy. I love you. I've been in love with you and not able to show it for a really long time. I'm not going to screw that up by screwing around with him."

"I don't have a former lover, so I don't know so much about that," Tetsuya answered, glancing at Grimmjow as the vocalist fiddled absently with a guitar and sang softly to himself, "But I think from seeing how much pain Byakuya-sama feels over Aizen Sousuke, even now, that some feelings continue to run deeply even when people separate. And remember, Renji-san, you left Grimmjow-san more because of what Aizen did, than because of his own behavior. It is all right to admit it if you still have feelings for him. But you should be honest with me. I need to know what you are thinking."

Renji wrapped his arms around the younger man and sought this mouth for a warm, placating kiss.

"I'm not even thinking about wanting to go back to Grimmjow," the redhead said firmly, "I told you. I am in love with you. End of story. I'm not leaving you for him. I know what I have right here."

Tetsuya gave him a relieved smile.

"I know," he said softly, "I just...there is something in the way he looks at us, Renji. I do not know if he is merely synchronizing with his role in the musical act or if it seems real to him, but I feel something odd in him. I think he is interested in me, but he is also still in love with you."

"Yeah, right," Renji chuckled sarcastically, "You could really tell by the way we were at each other's throats, wanting to kill each other while Gin was dressing you."

Tetsuya's hands wrapped around Renji's embracing arms and he looked up into the redhead's eyes worriedly.

"Yes," he said, sending a jolt through Renji, "Exactly. Renji, if you were not in love when you were together before, it wouldn't have hurt so badly when you broke up and the feelings now, even if negative, would not be so strong."

"Huh, how do you figure that?" Renji asked, "Tetsuya, you haven't been with a lover before..."

"I told you. I am very close to my cousin, and I saw, first-hand the damage that their love did to them when they were broken apart. The evidence did not die with their affair, but is still so painful for him. Renji," Tetsuya said sadly, his eyes tearing, "Perhaps before we go any farther, we should..."

"Whoa," Renji objected, placing his hands on the sides of Tetsuya's lovely, masked face, "No way am I letting you go or even thinking of letting you leave me."

"I am not saying that we should separate," Tetsuya continued in an even softer tone, stealing another glance at Grimmjow, "We should just be careful to communicate what is happening...even if what is happening is difficult to admit."

"Wait a minute," Renji said, his frown deepening, "Tetsuya, are you saying that you are attracted to him?"

"I am saying that I only just found out that the two of you were involved. And as much as I trust you, you did just find out that Grimmjow wasn't as much in control of his situation as you thought."

"That doesn't mean that I want to go back to him," Renji answered, a wounded look in his brown eyes.

"I know," Tetsuya assured him, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder and holding him more tightly, "I am just saying we should be cautious. I didn't mean to be hurtful, Renji, truly."

"Hey, sweethearts," Grimmjow said off-handedly, "You wanna get over here and practice this song with me before Gin comes back?"

Tetsuya yielded another warm kiss and smiled up at the redhead.

"Come, Renji. We will speak more of this later. Just know that I love you too, and I am not going to leave you."

"I'm not going anywhere either," sighed Renji, capturing Tetsuya's face in his hands and kissing him again, "I waited too long to be able to be with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to find himself freed of the secret chamber and still blissfully naked, wrapped warmly in cool sheets and soft blankets, and lying in a very comfortable bed in Aizen Sousuke's own bedroom. His body still hummed with life inside with having been taken repeatedly, and for the first time he could remember, he felt something other than disgust at what he was.

_This is why it was so easy to love him. As wicked and scheming as Aizen Sousuke is, he is the only person to ever embrace all of me. I never knew what it was like to feel beautiful and fully accepted until this man discovered my true nature and instead of being repelled, loved me for my whole self._

_The family always tried to hide what I am, as though it was a mark of shame. And because they hated that about me, I feared that all others would. I hid myself carefully. I tried to always walk the cautious path. But there was no way to do that anymore, once that man loved me._

_I see him in Tetsuya. Although he has blue eyes, like his grandmothers did, and the strong Kuchiki features are certainly there, I see the little things...some of his expressions, the way he moves sometimes and the deep intelligence, but without Sousuke's calculated edge. Yes, Tetsuya has a soul, which has, like mine, been confined and held back. He might have stayed that way forever, had things not changed and Sousuke not returned to us._

_But what should we do now?_

_Sousuke is right that Tetsuya has natural talent that will serve him in any arena, musically. And he has a solemn sort of wisdom that most his age do not, because of his past within the family. I am sure that although he despises Sousuke for cornering him, he is secretly reveling in what he is doing. I only hope that the family does not realize what we are doing, should this go on. Making the single with Grimmjow might not expose him to discovery, but if the song is successful and Tetsuya tours with the group, it will make things more dangerous for him._

_This will also make things more dangerous for me._

_I haven't forgotten the family's anger when I became pregnant with Aizen Sousuke's child. And I understand that anger. That man did try to steal the family company. He seduced me and used me to do that. I thought it was all coldly done, and I thought that Sousuke didn't truly love me. But there is love in his hands when he touches me. And while he can be a cruel man, he is not cruel to me. He is careful with Tetsuya because of me. I want to tell him now that Tetsuya is our son, but I was admonished never to give up that fact to him. The family doesn't want him to know._

_Because, as one of Tetsuya's biological parents, he would have standing in the family, and a right to custodianship of Tetsuya's stake within the company. And with just that much, it would not be difficult for him to take control. I grieve that this should be so, but I know that Sousuke would not hesitate to make full use of that. And while Sousuke is a crafty man and would probably be able to avoid the family's wrath, Tetsuya and I would be vulnerable. I don't think that even Sousuke could protect us._

_So, keeping this secret seems the only thing to do._

_But, my heart longs for me to tell him. I wanted to tell him then, even when I felt so betrayed. Something in me has always accepted that there can be no one for me but Aizen Sousuke. So, even though the safest thing is to remain silent, I must find a way to say the words. But in saying them, I risk a great deal. If Sousuke is angry enough, he may simply use his place as Tetsuya's legal parent to steal Tetsuya away. Even though he is technically an adult, Tetsuya does not have full privileges until he is twenty-five and he receives his full inheritance and voting status. Until then, his legal parents carry his proxy and assist him in his decisions._

_Part of me says that I should wait until then to reveal Tetsuya's true identity to Sousuke._

_But the greater part wants to tell him now._

_It is a great risk. It is enough to bring about a family disaster akin to the one that took my father's life. Tetsuya doesn't know the truth of what happened...of how my father's attempts to protect Tetsuya and me were what led to the family debacle that killed him. Yes, I have long known that what happened to him was no mistaken identity. He ran afoul of the family because he tried to protect me when they found out that I was having Sousuke's love child. They were going to kill me, with Tetsuya inside me. My father got in the way of that and he died because of it. It shocked the family that things went so wrong, and they had no real choice with Soujun gone, but to accept things...but it was always with the understanding that neither Tetsuya, nor his father were ever to know about Tetsuya's parentage. They concocted that story about my father's death and Takao's and forced the rest of us to go along with it. They said that they were protecting the company, but...they were protecting what wealth they had left after they took my father's life and almost destroyed us all._

_I should have let Sousuke take them apart._

_If I hadn't been so young, I would have known better what to do. But I cannot go back and fix the past. I can only affect the future with what I do now. And right now, I don't know which is the safer path._

_If I tell Sousuke, can he really protect all of us?_

_If I do not tell him and the family discovers what Tetsuya is doing, will I be able to protect him?_

_What can I do?_

He turned his head to look out the large bay window and realized suddenly that the huge sunken tub in the room had been filled with water and Aizen Sousuke was quietly reclining it, up to his shoulders and watching Byakuya. Byakuya slipped out of the bed and, leaving his body bared, walked slowly across the room to join him. He slid down into the water and settled onto the other man's lap, spreading his thighs and laying his head on the other man's shoulder. Neither spoke, but Byakuya could feel the intense warmth between them that threatened to swallow him whole.

_I really do love him._

_And he deserves to know._

_I cannot keep this from him anymore._

_I never wanted to in the first place...not even though I felt so betrayed. And now, it is possible that he has impregnated me again. I will not be forgiven for this. It is very likely that, if the family finds out, they will have me killed and they will take control of Tetsuya's future until he is twenty-five. They will probably try to corner him as they did to me after my father died. And my grandfather is no longer here to protect us..._

_Can Sousuke?_

_Can anyone?_

_I think I have no choice anymore._

"Sousuke," he said softly, breaking the comfortable silence, "There is something that I need to tell you."

He felt his heart freeze inside him as Aizen's dark brown eyes focused on him questioningly.

"It is about Tetsuya," Byakuya went on, forcing the words out, "Sousuke, I am only telling you this, because Tetsuya and I might be in danger from the family, and I don't know anymore if I can protect us as I have up until now."

"This sounds serious," Aizen said, sitting up straighter, "What is it then?"

"It is serious," Byakuya said, his voice shaking slightly, "Sousuke, I was forbidden from telling you for reasons that I am sure you will understand when you hear. The truth is...that Tetsuya was not born of Kuchikis Takao and Kiko."

"Oh?" queried the other man, a sudden hint of curiosity and expectation in his piqued eyes.

"No," Byakuya went on, his heart pounding, "Tetsuya...Sousuke, Tetsuya is _our son_. Yours...and mine."


	13. Old Lies

**Chapter 13: Old Lies**

**(Thanks to Sariniste for the nudge to finish this amidst all of the editing work! :) Enjoy!)**

"Tetsuya is..._our son_, you say?" Aizen breathed, blinking, "_Fascinating_..."

His fingers sought Byakuya's lovely, downcast face and raised it slightly so their eyes met. Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly, waiting. The Kuchiki heir's heart pounded as Aizen's fingers caressed his cheek, then his lips and the soft flesh of his throat.

"You know, you have fascinated and mystified me from the very beginning, Kuchiki Byakuya," Aizen went on, the brown eyes yielding nothing of his emotion or intent.

Byakuya felt a shiver pass through him.

"I knew from the moment that we laid eyes on each other, that there was something very different, very unique about you. It seems that I was more correct about that than I knew."

"Sousuke, I..."

"Do not apologize," Aizen said, touching his lips to halt his words, "Even if you said that you were sorry for not telling me, I would not be able to believe it."

"You must remember that I..."

"You were barely an adult?" Aizen prompted him, anger beginning to flicker just beneath those dangerously darkening eyes, "And I had just betrayed you in the worst way possible, using your condition to try to wrest control of the company away from your family? I understand that part."

He went quiet for a moment, thinking deeply, the controlled fury burning softly beneath his still placid surface and making Byakuya's breath quicken.

"What I do not understand is the exact breadth and meaning of your lies, Byakuya," he went on, the anger beginning to sound in the edges of his voice, "For how long did you know that your body could carry a child? Did you know all along? Did you know all along and hope to use that to...!"

"No!" Byakuya hissed forcefully, pulling away from him roughly and sitting down on the hot tub seat across from his lover, "No, I told you back then, when you discovered that I am a Chimera. I had no idea that the female organs were functional. I was told that neither the male organs, nor the female would create life! I believed that when I went to bed with you! I didn't expect that I would, or even could become pregnant!"

"And once you found out, did you not plan to use my feelings for our child to manipulate me?"

"Never!" Byakuya insisted, "I was going to go to you and tell you, hoping only that you would be happy about our child and cease trying to hurt me by seeking to take the company from my family. The only thing I wanted, Sousuke, was for you to choose us over your nefarious plans. But as I was preparing to slip away, the board supervisor came to us and told us of your threat against the company. The board members were livid..."

He paused, shivering at the memory of what he had never told Aizen.

_"What are you going to do?" he gasped, backing away as the cloaked and hooded men approached and cornered him in one of the straw-bedded stalls in the barn, "My father and grandfather will...!"_

_"They are being kept busy," Orochi's dark, hateful voice growled softly, "And by the time they come back, you will be dead and gone. There will be no trace that you or that freakish abomination in your belly ever existed!"_

_"You cannot do this!" Byakuya cried, shrinking back as the men advanced, and Orochi took hold of one slender wrist, "Stop it, Orochi-san!"_

_His attackers froze as the barn doors crashed open and Kuchikis Soujun and Takao burst in._

_"Get away from him!" cried Soujun, racing forward as Orochi's free hand wrapped around Byakuya's pale throat._

_Byakuya's hands tore at his strong arm, scratching the skin as he struggled. He bit down on Orochi's arm and heard the man scream in fury as he let go. He fell onto the straw and rolled to his feet as the older men began to fight._

_"Dad!" Byakuya cried, watching in horror as the usually gentle Soujun threw himself furiously at the other man._

_Orochi scowled and loosed a dangerous hiss, stalking Byakuya as the fighting continued. Byakuya tried to angle towards his father, but was quickly isolated and cornered again._

_"Hey!" Orochi yelled as one of his cohorts sent Soujun tumbling headfirst into the stall wall, "Don't hurt him! We need him since we're getting rid of this other vermin!"_

_Soujun's body collapsed onto the straw, blood leaking from his head, and his slender form ominously still._

_"Damn it, you imbeciles!"_

_"Dad!" Byakuya sobbed, breaking free of Orochi again, "Dad! DAD!"_

Byakuya realized suddenly that he had stopped talking, and that Aizen was gazing at him curiously.

"You remembered something very painful," he observed, extending a wet hand and brushing away several tears that had escaped Byakuya's eyes as he remembered, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

_I can't do that, of course,_ Byakuya thought numbly, _If Sousuke ever learned what really happened that day, then he would stop at nothing to kill them. And as much as they might deserve that, I cannot allow him to do that to them. For my father's sake, for his honor and in his memory, I must not tell Sousuke how they tried to kill Tetsuya and me before. How they accidently killed my father and Takao instead. And how they had to let me live after, because the company would likely not survive without someone to be groomed to take my father's place. Yes, they accepted Tetsuya then, albeit grudgingly. They had no choice at that point, if they wanted the company to survive._

"Byakuya?" Aizen said quietly, extending a hand in his lover's direction.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, then calmly accepted his offered hand, and allowed himself to be coaxed back onto the other man's lap. Aizen's hands cupped his face, and the still piqued brown eyes glared more softly into his, urging him to continue.

"I am sorry, Sousuke," he said finally, "It is painful to remember."

He bowed his head slightly and gazed down into the water as he went on.

"The venomous things that they said to me that day...I have never forgotten a word of it. They were truly vicious, Sousuke. And if they could have convinced me to abort the pregnancy, if my grandfather hadn't stepped in to protect me, then Tetsuya would not have survived."

He bit his lip gently as Aizen's fingers brushed several errant raven strands of silken hair away from his face.

"And amidst all of that, you came to me that day...to tell me that you were leaving me," Aizen concluded, "And because I had betrayed you, you did not tell me about our son, but disappeared shortly after. To...bear him?"

"The board did not want _anyone_ to learn Tetsuya's lineage. They concocted the story about Takao and Kiko, partially based on fact and partially based on a lie, as Kiko was not pregnant at the time. She remained at Kuchiki Manor after Takao's death, feigning a public pregnancy that could explain Tetsuya, and no one ever questioned when she was taken away briefly to join me where I was in hiding. She returned with Tetsuya, and I came home a short time later."

"Does Tetsuya know about this?"

"No. Tetsuya believes that he is Kuchikis Takao and Kiko's son. He does not know about what happened between the board and me...only that there is a deep discord."

Byakuya lowered his head onto Aizen's warm, wet shoulder and rested quietly for a time.

"They were horrible to him, of course," he went on, as the hot tub cycled off and the pool jets went quieted, "They told him that he was a burden on the family. And being that he believed he was Takao's son...the offspring of a 'black sheep,' as it were, he had no recourse. My grandfather and I could shield him somewhat, but the board made sure that he was as miserable as they could make him. Everything that you did to my family in the way of dishonoring them, they visited their vengeance for that upon our son. It did not matter to them that Tetsuya did not even know of the 'devil' that had spawned him. They made him pay, several times over, for anything you ever thought of doing to them."

"And because you never told me about him, the two of you were made to suffer," Aizen mused, the fury beginning to build in him again, "Had you only told me then, I would have..."

"Remember that, right or wrong, I believed that you had used me," Byakuya reminded him, "I could not go to you, Sousuke, because I could no longer trust you."

"Again, you display that annoying need to trust, to depend," Aizen said, his lips tightening, "How many times did I tell you back then, that you didn't need trust, as long as you made sure that your situation was in your own hands."

Byakuya arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh? And do you really think I am stupid enough to believe that coming to you would have left me in control of my own life, Sousuke?" he asked, an iciness coming into his tone, "Remember, you were as eager to gain control of me as they were!"

Aizen's hands tightened suddenly, where they held on to him, and a look of warning rose in his blazing eyes.

"I sought to control _your career_, Byakuya," he corrected his lover, "Had you come to me, I would, of course, have continued to try to wrest control of the company from your family, but our son would have grown up with both of us! Knowing both of us. You and he would have had everything, and those useless fool relatives of yours would have had _nothing_ to say about it. How can you justify...?"

"What? Remaining with my grandfather, who had never done anything to hurt me at all? Trying to protect Tetsuya from both the board and the devilish father, who was only out to use me? You give me far too much credit to think clearly for how young I was!" Byakuya answered angrily, "You had just handed me the worst betrayal I had ever endured, and Ginrei offered me what looked like the only safe path. I did what I had to do! You can hardly blame me for that!"

"Perhaps," Aizen answered, the cold edge still present in his voice, "But I do not think we will ever reach any kind of agreement on this. It is safer, I think, to focus on what happens now."

He met Byakuya's flickering gray eyes meaningfully.

"You may have just let me impregnate you again."

"Yes," Byakuya answered simply, making no attempt to explain or excuse the action.

"Was it on purpose, Byakuya?" Aizen went on, more calmly.

"It is not as though you gave me a choice," the younger man said sharply, "You wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I did try to stop you."

"Yes, you did," Aizen agreed, "But...you gave in rather easily, ne?"

"I was...I _am_ still in love with you," Byakuya answered, "I think I am more in love with you than I realized before."

"And yet, you were not 'in love' enough to tell me what was going to happen?" Aizen countered, "What were you thinking, Byakuya? That you would just do the same thing? That you would make another child with me, then run away?"

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead!" Byakuya snapped in a flustered tone, "You had me at your mercy, as you might remember."

"Yes," Aizen replied, a smirk snaking its way onto his lips, "I did, didn't I? Then, maybe a bit of forgiveness is in order. But..."

He captured Byakuya's face and glared wickedly into his eyes.

"_I am not a forgiving man_."

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked, staring breathlessly into those unreadable eyes and feeling his heart skip painfully.

His legs went weak as Aizen surged to his feet, dragging his spellbound lover with him. Byakuya thought to object, but couldn't find the words as he was captured and possessed in Aizen's strong, merciless arms, then carried back in the direction of the secret room.

"You plan to torture me, then, do you?" Byakuya said rebelliously, "Go ahead! You can't do anything worse to me than those vicious _bastards_ in my family did!"

"Oh," Aizen said, tossing him down onto the bed in the hidden room and wrangling him back into the restraints, "I will do things to you that those ridiculous fool could never dream of...not in all of their worst nightmares!"

He picked up the leather riding crop and snapped it smartly across his own palm, leaving a red streak.

"Brace yourself, my love," he warned Byakuya, "You have _no idea_ of the delicious torments you are about to endure!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya left his guest room, walking out onto his balcony and looking down on the pretty, moonlit lake below him. He wasn't sure why he felt so troubled, even now that he was free of the Kuchiki board's manipulations and Renji had become his lover. He remembered again, Grimmjow's words and felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

_"Huh," huffed Grimmjow, "I guess. You mean, Renji didn't tell you that he and I were lovers?"_

_"I wouldn't call it that," Renji answered in a wounded tone._

_"You did before," Grimmjow said quietly, the smile leaving his lips, "You seemed happy enough, naked in my bed and letting me lick those wicked tattoos of yours until you couldn't breathe."_

He didn't want to think he was jealous.

_I trust Renji. I love him. And I understand that he might have just not reached the point yet where he could tell me about his relationship before. He didn't do anything wrong by not telling me yet. It is just troubling, I think, because of the way I learned about it. Grimmjow..."_

"Hey," said Grimmjow's voice, breaking into his thoughts and making him blink in surprise.

His eyes found the vocalist on the next balcony, wearing a sky blue yukata and looking less polished, more unscripted and feral under the full moon.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

Tetsuya sighed.

"He is showering," Tetsuya answered stiffly, an uncomfortable feeling passing through him as Grimmjow regarded him for a minute, then jumped lightly over the rail, and the space separating their balconies, and came down in front of the blue-eyed Kuchiki.

Tetsuya crossed his arms and frowned more deeply.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly, "You should know that I have no interest in seeing you, outside of when we are working on the video."

"Yeah, you were pretty damned clear about that," the vocalist said, nodding, "I won't take up much of your time."

"As I said, what do you want?"

"I want to apologize," Grimmjow said, surprising Tetsuya with the sincerity in his voice, "I know I'm a real rat for what I did, and I'm willing to own that. But, what I did...it's not something I wanted to do."

"Yes, I know," Tetsuya sighed, sounding annoyed, "Your bastard manager put you up to it. I got that part. But you still drugged me and took shady photos of me. And I don't think I believe for a moment that you gave them all to Aizen!"

"Heh," Grimmjow huffed, looking a bit sheepish, "Well, I admit that I did keep one."

"What?" Tetsuya snapped, his anger coming to the fore, "Where is it? Give it back, you pervert!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Grimmjow said, putting up his hands defensively, "Don't get so pissed. It's not a nude photo."

"What?" Tetsuya asked, blinking in surprise.

Grimmjow reached into his pocket and withdrew a picture, then handed it to Tetsuya. To his wonder, he was fully dressed in the picture, curled warmly around a pillow, with Grimmjow leaning over him and kissing him on the blushing cheek.

"An odd choice, considering," Tetsuya mused, "This cannot be your favorite, given the wealth of choices..."

"It is," Grimmjow affirmed, "But you can believe me or not believe me. That's your choice. I just don't really want you to hate me, you know? I didn't know you when we first crossed paths. I admit I was a prick. I didn't know you like I do now."

"You don't know me," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "or else you would not be leading up to asking me to leave Renji and join you."

Grimmjow gave him a charming grin.

"And who said I'd ask you to leave Red? I like him too."

"You _like_ him," Tetsuya repeated, "And you like me too?"

"Y-yeah," Grimmjow admitted, looking up at the moon, "Y'know, Tetsuya-san, there's a reason that Gin-san advised Aizen to have the three of us in a love triangle."

"Wh...wha...?"

Grimmjow reached out and rested a warm palm on Tetsuya's cheek, freezing him in place as he stepped forward and moved in to kiss him.

"What are you...?"

Tetsuya's words disappeared as Grimmjow's lips pressed lightly against his, then quickly withdrew.

"S-sorry," he said, shaking his head, "It's just that I think we'd really be good together...you, me and Red."

"Really?" Tetsuya asked, disbelievingly, "The three of us for real?"

"It's not the weirdest thing to ever happen," Grimmjow said, shrugging, "If it was, then why were you out here, thinking about it before I even got here."

"I wasn't...!"

Grimmjow's fingers touched his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay if you want to just think about it and run it by Renji. He'll be pissed at first and say all kinds of nasty things about it. But, give him some time. He and I were tight. And the thing is...I miss him. And I just plain think you're cute, Tetsuya-san. You really are an angel."

"Leave me alone," Tetsuya said, irascibly, "And I'm not giving this picture back to you!"

"That's okay," Grimmjow said, grinning, and making the leap back to his own balcony, "I've got another copy."

"Grimmjow-san, you...!"

He let out his breath in a flustered huff as the vocalist disappeared back into his room and Renji stepped out onto the balcony Tetsuya stood on. Tetsuya shivered softly at the look Renji gave him.

"What did that asshole want?" he asked sourly, "I hope you told him to go to hell."

"I believe I made my opinion clear," Tetsuya answered, folding himself into the redhead's arms, "Come, Renji, let's go to bed."

The undertone of anger faded instantly from Renji's eyes, and his expression grew more feral.

"I hope that means what I think it means," he said, seeking Tetsuya's lips for a penetrating kiss.

"I think that you will not be disappointed," Tetsuya said, letting the moonlight catch his eyes as he turned into the room and captured Renji's hand to make sure he followed.

"Hope you don't mind if I'm kinda loud," Renji said in a low growl, "I kinda want the bastard to hear, you know. Maybe it's wrong, but..."

"He deserves it," Tetsuya said, surprising Renji with a hard tumble down onto the bed.

"Oh my god, Tetsuya!" Renji gasped breathlessly, "Are you sure you're a Kuchiki? 'Cause right now, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that you aren't an angel at all, but the devil's own son."

Tetsuya gave him an oddly wicked smile that sent a frenzied chill down the redhead's spine.

"You never know," he said enigmatically, seeking Renji's lips and hungrily devouring them.


	14. Sweet Retaliation

**Chapter 14: Sweet Retaliation**

**(I must apologize for how short this chapter is, but unfortunately, it had to be heavily edited for content to appear on this site. The unedited version will be uploaded to AO3 very soon. Thanks so much to Sariniste for encouraging me to take better care of myself and to get back to this lovely Aizenfic. I am really happy with how the chapter came out...well, the unedited version, anyway...Thanks to reviewers Rosydigzzz23 (Yup! Mpreg is right!), Geecee (If you think Aizen was evil before, you'll love him in this chapter! Taming the chapter didn't involve taming him too much, thankfully!), BunnyHopster26 (Heehee! Aizen is so fun to write, because even though he has a wicked side, he has a soft spot for Byakuya. He won't go easy, but both men will leave that little room very, very satisfied!), DragonPrincess01 (So glad you love Aizen and Bya's hot dynamic! And soon, the Renji/Tet/Grimmy triangle will heat up to scorching. Just have to let them work together a little more and those three won't know what hit them!), Nanees (Glad you liked the update! And yes, Stained Blossom in coming up soon!), Sariniste (I think Sousuke's not going to let Bya hold back from him anymore. But although he will demand answers, Byakuya has learned to work him a bit, so will not completely submit. And Tetsuya will be shellshocked in so many ways when he learns about Bya. We'll see more of 'Daddy Aizen' in him as he learns what was kept form him all of those years!), MissLilly2012 (More is delivered!), and Sabaku-no-Gaara1994 (Aww, I am so glad you love it! It's really a fun one to write too! I don't do as much AU, but I'm getting to really like the freedom in it!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

"Do you know for how many years I longed for you?" Aizen's quiet, deadly calm voice breathed into Byakuya's already blushing ear, "You mistakenly thought that I used, discarded and forgot you, but that is the farthest thing from the truth, Byakuya."

"Sousuke..." Byakuya whispered, struggling and trying to move the blindfold over his eyes so that he could see.

"No," Aizen hissed softly, carefully adjusting the restraints on his lover's wrists and ankles so that, while not terribly uncomfortable, he was very securely bound, "The time for you telling me the truth you should have before, and for kneeling at my feet and begging my forgiveness passed long ago, my love. You put me through years of torment, years of looking at others and only seeing you, years of not feeling that hypnotic sensation of arousal that only you could give me. I admit I am a cruel, ruthless man, but you are even worse, making a man like me suffer as you have."

Byakuya's breath caught as he felt something restrictive slide on to his awakening member, then a hard jolt went through him as something else was done to the same area that was both painful and deeply erotic.

"You have teased me with the possibility of having a family with you, yet you denied me the role of being a father to our son."

"I wasn't able to confess to being his 'mother,' either," Byakuya reminded him, panting and shivering as Aizen's hands began to caress him in a way that felt both warm and yet wickedly dangerous.

"But you knew he was alive," Aizen went on, "You had him close to you. You woke up every morning and looked into his eyes..."

"And I saw _you_!" Byakuya cried, "I saw every tiny little reminder that part of you rested in him!"

A quick shock of pain silenced Byakuya, making him gasp and pant harder as his body reeled with the intensity of what the other man was doing to him.

"You cut me out of his life and you denied me the pleasure of being his father, the pleasure of what was rightfully mine! And so, tonight, I will have the pleasure, Byakuya. I will have the pleasure, and you will come close, but be denied...again, and again...endlessly!"

He nipped sharply at a flushed earlobe, sending a shiver down his lover's spine.

"You think that I denied you pleasure?" Byakuya managed in a clipped voice, "Do you think it was a pleasure being constantly reminded of how you used me? You used the one thing against me that you knew would hurt the most!"

"I used that threat, not against you, Byakuya, but to wrest you away from them. I told you that!" Aizen said, heat spilling over into his voice and riling it as he continued his rough, invasive caresses.

"Yes, now, years later. But do you think I suffered any less than you did?"

"I am not concerned with what you went through. We have been through that, and I have comforted you. And I will further comfort you with the knowledge that you will _never_ leave my arms again. I do not care who or what tries to take you away from me, you will be bound to me, as if by these restraints, and I will never remove them for as long as we live."

Aizen's hand snaked down Byakuya's sweating torso, sliding slowly over the soft skin and tracing the lines of his body as he went. He lowered himself and began a slow, meticulous exploration of the Kuchiki heir's vulnerable genitalia. Byakuya's jaw clenched at the barely contained fury that licked at the corners of each deliberate move, each carefully laid touch, each commanding caress, each dizzying shock of pain or pleasure, Soon, everything disappeared into an agonizing longing, that began in his aching heart and worked its way outward, swelling within him until it radiated so strongly that he could barely keep himself from pleading. He bit at his lips and tongue, groaning incoherently and writhing helplessly until he could hold back no more.

"Sousuke!" he gasped in a near sob.

"Oh no, no, no," Aizen whispered in his ear, teasing it with a scorching lick and a puff of seething breath, "You have not had nearly enough. I will tell you when it is enough. You must, you understand, come to a full recognition of the agony you caused me."

"The agony _I _caused _you_! You bastard! My own family nearly killed me because of you!"

Byakuya froze, and felt Aizen's body tense.

"What are you talking about, Byakuya? Who tried to kill you? What happened? Who was involved?"

Byakuya swallowed hard, loathe to speak, but knowing what to expect if he held back.

"You might as well tell me. I am going to get it out of you, one way or another. And _anyone_ who has tried to hurt you is going to pay."

"Listen to you, going on and on about how anyone else who hurts me will pay! What about you, Aizen Sousuke? Why do you never pay! You hurt me more than they ever did! You hurt me more than they would have if they _had_ killed me!"

Aizen went silent...so silent and still that Byakuya wondered if he was still on the bed, kneeling between his parted thighs. He listened to the chilling sound of his own labored breaths and felt tears threaten, though he held them back stubbornly.

"You want me to pay for what I did to you?" the other man said finally, his voice icily calm, "Very well, then."

Byakuya flinched as he heard the sound of the leather riding crop striking flesh. Oddly, the pain, he found, wasn't his.

"Sousuke, what are you...?"

The riding crop snapped loudly again, the sound echoing around the two.

"Sousuke, stop!"

The whip snapped again, and continued the slow, methodical strikes until they counted nineteen. And all through the onslaught, Aizen remained eerily silent. When the sounds stopped, he moved in close to his bound lover until Byakuya's stunned senses picked up the coppery scent of blood.

"Sousuke..." he pleaded softly.

"Are you satisfied now? That was one strike for each year of our son's life from his conception, one per year we lost together because of how I alienated you and made you run from me," Aizen asked quietly, "Is it enough, Byakuya? Or do you think I deserve worse?"

Byakuya's lips trembled as he struggled for words.

"I think that...we have both suffered enough, don't you?" he whispered, "Sousuke, we both lost something dear. And when Tetsuya learns just what I have kept secret all of this time, we could lose him again! He could hate me for this. Do what you want to me, but know that it cannot come close to the agony of losing his love. It was all I had to hold me together all of this time. And if I lose that, I really will go insane!"

"You will go insane?" Aizen repeated, touching his fingers to one of the wounds he had left on his own flesh and then touching them to Byakuya's lips, "_I_ will go insane if you leave me again. So, I am going to make that impossible for you."

"What are you going to do?"

"You let me take you like a woman. You risked impregnation. You did that for a reason, Byakuya."

"I told you," the Kuchiki heir argued, "I don't know why I did that!"

"I do," Aizen breathed in his ear, brushing his lips against it, then nipping sharply, "The truth you won't admit, even to yourself, is that you crave me the way I crave you."

"I already admitted that I lo-!"

Aizen's mouth crashed into his, stopping him forcefully as the two men fell into a barrage of fierce, biting kisses. He felt Aizen's body shift against his, and the pleasuring implement was removed and replaced with his lover's hardened member.

"S-sousuke, don't!"

But he realized that he didn't want the other man to stop. He wanted their bodies to join, to collide repeatedly, and to drive each other into the throes of climax. He wanted to die in those strong, unyielding arms, to give everything, even his life to that one person, who, despite everything, still loved him.

_Yes, he is a wicked man, whose love will never be gentle. But, Sousuke loves me. He loves me with everything in him. And I return that love completely._

"I will _never_ stop!" Aizen promised, holding Byakuya tightly as he climaxed, filling Byakuya with incredible, nearly unbearable heat, "I will do this to you all night long...until _without question_ I have impregnated you. And this time...this time you will not leave me. Leaving won't do you any good, because I already know. You can't run from this anymore, Byakuya. You can't hide from it. Neither of us is leaving anymore."

"I won't leave you, Sousuke," Byakuya promised, biting down on the words as erotic hunger rang throughout his body, "I swear on my life I will stay with you. And if tonight gives us another sweet miracle, I will only be happy."

He laid quietly beneath Aizen's collapsed and panting body, shouldering his own lack of completion quietly, after, and making no complaint or pleadings as the night went on and he was taken and held back from pleasure repeatedly. But even though his body ached with that one desire, each coupling filled his heart with Aizen's love, as surely as his body was filled with the man's seed. He only smiled as his body ached, straining for and snapping at the longed for climax. He was wholly unprepared for when Aizen's hand slipped down to release that last restraint, and their bodies raged against each other more wildly than any storm. And when finally, the coil snapped inside him, he closed his eyes hard against the gripping sensation, shuddering and gasping as pleasure exploded everywhere at once. He might have screamed, but wouldn't have heard through the wicked rushing in his ears, couldn't see through the light that had exploded in front of his eyes, and couldn't feel a thing for some time after.

He woke to find himself back in Aizen's bed, naked and tightly entangled in the man's unrelenting arms, sure only that Aizen would never let him go again. He breathed slowly, enjoying the warm scents and pleasant aches that followed their night of rapturous lovemaking and his eyes wandered over their exposed skin, admiring the markings they had left on each other. He found the telltale red lines on Aizen's hips and kissed his way along each, appreciating in full, that sign of his lover's willingness to accept his part of the blame for what happened. It wasn't often that Aizen Sousuke admitted to anything. The man was all shadings and manipulations. But, for Byakuya, he had come clean, and then done what he had to, to unburden himself of the residual anger and hurt he must have felt over having Tetsuya stolen from his life.

_Now, all penance is done._

_All is forgiven._

_We have only now to claim the happiness that should have been ours. It will not be easy, but we will find our way._

"I love you, Sousuke," he whispered, kissing the sleeping man's lips tenderly, then watching the dark brown eyes open and fix on him.

"I love you too," Aizen answered, blinking slowly.

He pulled Byakuya into several hard, penetrating kisses, then ran his fingers through the long, tumbled lengths of his hair.

"So then," he went on, his eyes glinting softly, "Tell me about how your family tried to kill you. Tell me who...how...when...and where. And when you are done, I will kill each one involved as slowly and painfully as possible."

Byakuya looked into the other man's eyes, searching for the right words, something that would defuse his anger before the threats became reality.

"Sousuke, it was a long time ago. And...I had left you of my own free will. I was not hurt. My father, my uncle and my grandfather all protected me. All but one of my attackers paid for their crimes. And that one person is mine to confront. I want to handle this myself, in my own way."

"But this person could try to harm you again."

"I am older now," Byakuya assured him, "And I am much, much wiser. I will not allow that person to harm any of us. If you love me and you respect me, then you will let me handle this."

Aizen went quiet again, his dark eyes burning at the centers with a barely contained fury. Byakuya felt the sting of that fire all of the way down into his core, where it seethed painfully as he watched his lover deliberate. Finally, he sighed softly and nodded.

"I will leave it alone then," he said in a low, controlled voice, "But know this, Byakuya. If there is even a hint of danger to you or to our son, there is nothing that will stop me from coming down on the one who tries it and making him wish he had never been born."

"I understand," Byakuya whispered, kissing Aizen's tightened lips and caressing his naked belly until the muscles relaxed and the anger drained out of him, "Thank you, Sousuke. I am...grateful, even though I have asked you to stay out of this. I am sorry that I hurt you by keeping our son gone from your life and for leaving the home I have right here, in your arms. But now that our penance is done, the future has opened up ahead of us again. We will tell Tetsuya together, and I will make him understand. He may have inherited your stubbornness and some of your fire, but he was gifted with my gentler heart. I think he will forgive me for the way I handled things."

"From what I know of our son, I think you are right," Aizen agreed, leaning forward and seeking his lips again, "But...you know, there is one thing about which I must correct you."

"Oh?"

Aizen's lips sought his ear, bringing back the dark flush as he spoke.

"You are not finished with your penance yet."

Byakuya let out a soft puff of breath.

"I should have figured," he replied, smirking, "But, you have released all of those restraints. I am free now. How do you plan to punish me now?"

"I plan to give you a lifelong sentence."

"What do you mean, Sousuke?" Byakuya asked, staring as he realized what was about to happen.

"Marry me, Byakuya. Marry me now. We will tell Tetsuya and the three of us will go away for a private wedding tonight. Only say the word and _this_ will be your family. We can work out the details of what happens with Kuchiki Studios later. But marry me. Marry me today!"


	15. The Family

**Chapter 15: The Family**

**(Thanks to Geecee (Yes, even the toned down version came out very well on this one. I was pleased with it. I'm glad you liked it too! More Aizen stories are on the way!), WinterStorm03 (That explanation happens now! Enjoy!), WhiteEnsigma (I was on a sugar rush after that last one. This one was intense in a whole different way.), SexyBVirgo (Ah, so glad you enjoyed that! It was extremely fun to write!), Sariniste (Thanks again for encouraging me to keep going on this. Your excitement about it is really helping me go on to the end. I think I have a little teeny tiny problem with story endings! But you are really keeping this one going. Ah, the wedding! That will be next chapter, because this was already well over twelve pages, and had to stop. But will update again soon! If not, you know where to find me! lol). Enjoy the chapter! TETSUYA MONTH ROLLS ON! Happy birthday month, Tetsuya! Threesome coming soon! *laughs as Tetsuya glares and reminds me whose son he is in this fic!*)**

"All right, boys," Gin said, smiling widely, "We are going to shock the designer pants off Sousuke this time! He is expecting one sample, but you three have been such lovely and dedicated professionals, I have, not one, not two but _three_ samples of your rich, sexy love triangle that are going to leave the man panting! _Fabulous job_! Now, why don't you go and relax a bit. Take a swim. Take a walk. Or, I don't know, go burn off some of that erotic _fire _you have burning between you."

"He sure is...erm...enthusiastic," Tetsuya said, blushing at the suggestion.

Still caught up in the pleasant hum of the music they'd been singing and dancing to, Renji and Grimmjow exchanged wicked smirks.

"Yes," they said together, "He is!"

"And just about nothing comes through that studio door without spending at least some time in his bed. The three of us excepted, of course," Grimmjow chuckled, "Though I'm a little curious how he keeps so many on a line, the way he does. Must be in to some kinky shit or something."

"You mean, you haven't given him a try?" Renji teased.

"Shut up, asshole!" Grimmjow shot back.

His eyes softened unexpectedly.

"It's not good to get too involved with people in the industry...right Renji?" he said, losing his smile for a moment.

Tetsuya let out a soft, sympathetic breath and started to speak, but paused as Grimmjow's usual smirk returned.

"Well, I'm off for a long soak in the hot tub. See you guys later."

Renji and Tetsuya exchanged a meaningful glance, then Tetsuya smiled up at the redhead and gave him the ghost of a nod.

"Hey, shithead."

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, looking back at them.

"You mind if we join you?"

The blue haired man let out an amused huff of breath.

"Sure. yeah, why not. Just make sure your 'angel' there doesn't wiggle his ass like he was before, or that's gonna be my dinner."

"Fuck yourself, cat boy!" Renji laughed, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya, "I'll mess you up _big time_ if you don't stop hitting on my boyfriend!"

"Look how much you know, shit for brains," Grimmjow fired back, "I was hitting on both of you!"

"You two are _ridiculous_," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "But...it has been wonderful doing this."

Renji and Grimmjow's expressions became more serious as Tetsuya's eyes turned sad for a moment.

"I have had to live, holding my breath and trying to be invisible forever. I am...really sad that Ginrei-sama has passed, but...he made sure that so many good things would happen for me. I couldn't have imagined."

"Hey," Renji said, brushing several damp strands of wavy black hair out of his eyes, "This is what it should have been like for you all along."

"But, it's so odd that it is the man who broke my cousin's heart is as much the reason as my own family. You know, I despised him for being so manipulative. I suppose, to some extent, I still do. But so many good things are happening."

"Well," said Grimmjow, "Enjoy them, then. Cause, Renji would tell you that you never know when the rug will get pulled out from under you."

Tetsuya's eyes locked on Grimmjow's with a surprising him with their openness and vulnerability.

"That's what I'm afraid of...of it all disappearing. I am basically living a double life now, and if my family finds out about it, they just might have me killed."

Grimmjow started to laugh, but caught the seriousness in Renji's expression and tempered his response.

"Don't worry about it," he said bracingly, "Come on. Let's go get in that hot tub."

"Tetsuya."

The young man sucked in a nervous breath at hearing Aizen's voice, then turned and stared at the odd sight of the manager dressed in a casual yukata and standing beside a like-dressed Byakuya. He took in breathlessly, his cousin's unbound hair, casual attire and paler than usual face, but was riveted by the look of contentment he wore.

"Byakuya-sama?" he said uncertainly, "Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you?"

"No," Byakuya assured him, "I am fine. And we just viewed the samples that Gin sent us."

He stepped away from Aizen and took Tetsuya's hands, looking proudly into his eyes.

"And?" Tetsuya managed, swallowing hard in anticipation.

"Sousuke was right," Byakuya said, glancing at Aizen, "You aren't just a beautiful vocalist, you are an inspired performer. I couldn't believe that I was looking at you. You were breathtaking."

"Then," Tetsuya whispered, his heart about to burst out of his chest, "Then, I am to...?"

"We will complete the full tracks and hire dancers to perform the full production video," Aizen explained.

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he stared back at them, unable to respond.

"He looks starstruck," Renji said, smiling, "But if we can bring him back down to earth, I think we should celebrate."

"Renji," Aizen said, making the redhead freeze, "I think that the work you did in the samples was excellent as well. I hope that we can count on your participation also."

"What? Are you saying...?"

"I am offering to let you return to your position in Espada," Aizen said calmly, "I agree with Gin. There is a chemistry between the three of you that is undeniable...irresistable. My team will draw up the papers tonight and when Byakuya, Tetsuya and I return, we will sign them."

"W-wait," stammered Tetsuya, blinking in confusion, "Where are we going?"

Byakuya and Aizen exchanged glances and a blush touched Byakuya's features.

"Sousuke and I are getting married."

"Getting married?" Tetsuya repeated, hardly able to conceive of such a thing, "Byakuya-sama, the last time I saw you, you couldn't stand to be in the same room with him! And now, you are marrying him? Are you...sure this is what you want? He isn't...forcing you to do this?"

"No," Byakuya answered, smiling as Aizen's hand slipped into his again, "While you have been working so hard on the samples, Sousuke and I were working out our differences. I want to speak to you about that, but we will need to do so privately. And I will need speak with Renji after."

"I...I'll be..." Renji stammered.

"We'll be in the hot tub," Grimmjow said, smirking, "Winding down. Come on, Red."

"Eh..."

"Go on," Tetsuya said, nodding, "I'll join you when we are finished talking."

"Right," Renji said, looking flustered, "Okay..."

Grimmjow and Renji turned away and left the three standing in the hallway.

"Come," Aizen invited them, "We'll talk in my office."

They followed him down the long hallway to the spacious, tastefully furnished home office. Aizen moved to the chair at his desk, motioning for Byakuya and Tetsuya to sit down in two chairs on the other side of the desk. To Tetsuya's surprise, a bottle of champagne and three glasses waited on the desk.

"What is this? what is going on?" he asked curiously, "You two are acting very strangely. What happened?"

Aizen exchanged glances with his lover and nodded briefly. Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Tetsuya, you asked me, that night at the dance club, if Sousuke had done something to hurt me. I did not answer you that night...just like I have _never_ answered that question whenever you have asked it. And...the reason I did not answer, was because to do so would unlock a sea of questions that I felt I could not answer before."

"Okay," Tetsuya said curiously, "But...you feel that now is the time?"

"Well, I probably...no, I _should_ have told you long ago. But, some of what I will tell you is extremely private. There are things that very few people know about me. There is one thing that _no one_ was supposed to learn about me, something that my family wanted hidden. It was something that was humiliating to me."

Tetsuya captured his hand and squeezed it gently.

"If it is too private, you know I will understand if you don't tell me. I know that when you keep something from me, it is usually to protect me."

"Yes, and that is part of the reason why I did not tell you this. I will explain in full all of the reasons why I did not tell you. But, first...the truth has waited long enough to be heard. And that truth is...that you are not the son of Takao and Kiko Kuchiki."

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya whispered, his face going a shade paler, "What do you mean? I am not...a Kuchiki? Is...Is that why the board members have always hated me?"

"You are a member of the Kuchiki family," Byakuya explained, "But the reason that the family wanted that hidden from you is because Aizen Sousuke is your biological father."

Tetsuya's heart skipped painfully, and he gazed at Byakuya uncomprehendingly.

"B-but, I thought that you and he were lovers..."

His eyes widened in distress.

"He...had an affair with my mother?" Tetsuya stammered, still trying to make sense of the words, "Is that why you left him, then? Or...did he have an affair with you while seeing my mother? I don't understand. How could he be...?"

"I know you are confused," Byakuya said bracingly, "But I can explain. Tetsuya, have you ever had explained to you what a chimera is?"

Tetsuya looked back at him blankly.

"A...chimera? The mythological beast?" he queried.

"The human kind," Byakuya corrected him gently.

Tetsuya stared back at him in silence and shook his head briefly.

"A chimera," Byakuya went on, his voice trembling slightly, "is a type of hermaphrodite."

"A hermaphrodite? S-someone with male and female parts?"

"Yes."

"I have heard of it," he confirmed, "But I thought that most hermaphrodites were infertile."

"Many are," Byakuya explained, "but a good number are not. A chimera is born when a fertilized male and a fertilized female embryo fuse together, and the child born is something of both. Some chimeras show no outward signs of the condition, and will not know that is what they are. But...a rare few are born with both male and female genitalia. Usually either both are not functional, or one is and one is not. Tetsuya, when I was born, I was born with this condition. And...I was thought to be infertile."

Tetsuya's face blanched and he blinked slowly to clear the dark haze that seemed to float in the air around him. His heart pounded more erratically and sweat broke out on his forehead as he struggled to make sense of what he was hearing.

"The family was mortified, to not only have such a scandal, but to have it happen to the child of Soujun, the company's star. There was much pondering of what to do, and in the end, although it grieved my parents to lie about it, the family pressured them into hiding the truth. They had me tested and I was thought to be infertile, so to have me follow in my father's footsteps, I was designated simply 'male.' The truth about what I was remained hidden...until I reached my eighteenth year. In that year, Sousuke's eye turned on the company, and he sought a way to take over. You have already heard the tactics he used. What you have not heard is that he seduced me. I fell deeply in love with him, and while we were together for the first time, he discovered the truth about me, and the lies surrounding it."

Tetsuya's face took on a more devastated look.

"He...tried to use that to...?"

"I was in love with Byakuya," Aizen added quietly, "And I did not like the way they had made him feel ashamed of his condition. I felt that remaining with the company and family would just destroy him from the inside, so I used the information to try to take Byakuya and the company out of their control."

"I misunderstood," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I only looked at the surface of what he did, and I judged that he had just used me to try to steal the company. Then, amidst everything, just as all of us were reeling from that, I discovered that the doctors had been wrong about me. Although, as a male, I was sterile, as a female, I had become pregnant."

He looked down to where his hands still held Tetsuya's, then into his son's shocked eyes.

"You...?" Tetsuya began, but couldn't finish.

"I gave birth to you," Byakuya whispered, "I am your biological mother."

"But you are m-male," Tetsuya said, confusion misting his eyes, "I have seen you naked before and I never..."

"My condition was such that one would have to be looking carefully to note the differences. I am outwardly male, just as you know me. I am inwardly female."

Byakuya studied Tetsuya's expression and squeezed his hands again.

"Would you like to stop for a moment, or should I go on?"

"You mean, there's more?" Tetsuya said numbly, "As if that wasn't enough."

"Shall we stop, then?"

"No," Tetsuya said softly, "I want to know everything...all of the truth."

"Very well," Byakuya replied, swallowing hard before he continued, "When the family found out about my affair with Sousuke and the pregnancy, they forced me to keep your conception a secret. I didn't want anyone to know anyway. I was humiliated that I had been used like that. When Sousuke made his threats, and it became clear that he knew about my condition, but not about you, some among them decided that enough was enough, and that, Soujun's child or not, I was too much of a liability. If you were born, then it gave Sousuke a foothold on the company, because, as your father, he would share with me a place as your advisor on the board, holding your proxy until your turned twenty-five. And they reasoned that if Sousuke came to be in that position, he would likely have me killed anyway to take full control of your proxy. Ginrei and my father were able to hold off official action from the board, but some of them arranged for a team of assassins to come to Kuchiki Manor to kill me."

"What?" Tetsuya gasped, tears coming to his eyes, "They tried to kill you? And when you were...?"

"Pregnant with you, yes. And as I was attacked, Takao and Soujun arrived and fought with my attackers. What you have heard about their deaths is a lie. They did not die because of Takao's marriage and mistaken identity. They were killed defending me...and you, inside me."

"Kami, this can't be real..." Tetsuya mused, closing his eyes against the words, "I knew they hated me, but some of them plotted to kill us?"

"Yes. They were stunned when Takao and Soujun died. And they realized that, without Soujun, the company's popularity and prominence would decline. They wanted to pin their hopes on me, but they did not want Sousuke to find out about you. So, they sent me away to have you. And they convinced Kiko to falsify a pregnancy, so that she was named as your mother. That way, Sousuke would not know you were his, and the company could be protected. But, Sousuke kept alive a threat to reveal what he knew about me, so in the end, I never made my debut...but waited until Ginrei passed and I controlled enough of the company to buy your freedom. I couldn't say that you were the grandson of Soujun, but I could protect his legacy by supporting your career."

"But, if the family finds out that I am working on this project, then it could destroy my career in the family business," Tetsuya said sadly.

"That is why you will only appear in costume. Your face will not be revealed," said Aizen, "You will perform with Espada as 'Mitsukai,' and I will set up a false identity so that it cannot be traced back to you."

"But, why go to the trouble?" Tetsuya asked, "Why not just take the company now? You could, you know...wielding my proxy and using all of this to convince them."

"But, you realize that it could endanger Byakuya and you," Aizen reminded him, "The one who led the assassins to make the attempt to take your lives is still alive and on that board. We don't want to do anything to upset the balance until we are in a stronger position. Once you have made your debut with Espada, we can go back to the board with the fact that it has been a success, and you want to break from the company. Byakuya will act as though he opposes you, and he will rally the board to block your leaving. He will attempt to deny the use of your proxy, but I will arrive and reveal that I have learned of the deception. Byakuya will look blameless, as I will concoct another way to have come by the information, and you and he will be protected from the backlash."

"The important thing is to keep this quiet until you have debuted with Espada."

"We have no question that the video and song will make you a success. I have had Gin prepare clips to share with other professionals, but even not seeing their reactions, I know."

"But...if you and my...m-my, if you and Byakuya-sama get married, won't they know?"

"The marriage will be kept confidential," Byakuya explained, "And we will reveal it only when we are ready for the final confrontation. We will continue as we were until then, the only catch being that you will be working terribly hard to manage both debuts. That is...if you are amenable to the idea?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I am still in shock. But...I will go along with this."

"I am sorry for the lies that surrounded you," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "I did make sure that I was close to you, growing up, and that I protected you as well as I could. But, I couldn't be a parent to you. It wasn't allowed."

"The lies are painful," Tetsuya said, rubbing his hands over his face, then loosing a sigh, "But...it hurts more, knowing what they tried to do to you. I don't know what to do with that. Honestly, I want to destroy them."

Aizen couldn't hide an amused smirk.

"Well, that must be my influence," he commented, "Because I wanted to kill them all painfully when Byakuya confessed the truth to me last night. I am only holding back because people would get hurt that Byakuya wants to protect."

"Well, if Byakuya-sama is protecting them, then I will too. I won't say anything. I will complete the debuts and do whatever you want me to."

"Then...you forgive me?" Byakuya asked softly.

Tetsuya smiled sadly and looked down at their joined hands.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You only followed your heart and tried to protect me. You have been the closest person to me, all of my life. I won't hold this against you."

"And Sousuke?"

Tetsuya turned a more skeptical eye on his father.

_You _set Byakuya-sama up, whatever your reasons. And then, you tried to use me too. I don't like the way you do business. Sometimes you seem heartless. But...a truly heartless man could not have won my cousin's...my _mother's_ heart. You must have some redeeming qualities then. I hope I will learn what those are."

"Well spoken," Aizen said, nodding and pouring himself a glass of champagne, then presenting a bottle of sparkling apple cider, which he poured into the other two glasses, "Now, you are still underage, and Byakuya may be with child again. So..."

"What?" Tetsuya exclaimed, as Byakuya blushed brightly.

"Did you have to just spring that on him?" he asked in a flustered tone, "He only just found out that we are his parents. Give him time to process before you surprise him with things like that!"

"Ah!" Tetsuya said, looking flustered, "This is really going to take some getting used to!"

He looked back at Byakuya and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said softly, "for protecting me, and for telling me the truth now. Thank you both."

The three lifted their glasses and touched them together, smiling.

"To our family to be, and to the owners to be of Kuchiki Studios," Aizen said softly.


End file.
